High School Love
by Buruma
Summary: A/U, Vegeta and Gohan are sent to earth to investigate its availibility for a takeover. But while they are there the meet three girls, will the three girls change the out come of the takeover? Will there be love? V/B, G/V K/J *chap 30 is up*
1. Strange Haired Guys

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

**High School Love**  
**By Buruma  
**  
  
  
Buruma rolled over on her queen-sized bed, kicking the sheets off in the process. She mumbled something inaudible and fell back into a dream sleep. Buruma felt herself flying, but she wasn't the one actually doing it, someone was holding her. She couldn't quite see who it was but she felt safe. She looked below her and saw her mom waving her hands at her.   
  
"Buruma! Get down here now!" Buruma shook her head and continued to fly.  
  
"BURUMA! I said get down here now!" Buruma opened her eyes. _Ugh! I liked that dream too..._ Buruma got out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She took out a pair of hip hugger jeans and a black T-shirt with rhinestone cherries on it. She took a shower and skipped down stairs, humming to herself. She walked to the refrigerator only to realize that something wasn't right. She looked behind her and her friends Videl and Juuhachi waved at her.  
  
"Hi" they both said, "sleep late?" Buruma opened the fridge door and got out a cup of yogurt.  
  
"Hey you guys! Yep I guess I did" she looked at her watch. It was 7:50. "Oh my gosh we gotta get out of here!" They raced out the door and down the sidewalk where they bumped in to three guys moving the opposite way.   
  
"Out of our way!" a short guy about their age with strange hair shoved past them. The two others said 'excuse us' and followed him  
  
"Well excuse me" Buruma gave them a sideways glance and the girls continued on. " That guy was rude." Buruma shoved past her friends and imitated him " out of my way!" she said all nasally, haughtily walking in front of them. Juuhachi and Videl both busted out laughing and imitated him with her. When they finally got to school they were so tired from laughing that they ran into the three guys again.   
  
"Watch where you're going, Bitch!" the one with the weird hair said to Buruma. Buruma looked like she was going to explode! But Videl grabbed her said sorry to the guy and pushed Buruma away.   
  
"What were you thinking! You could have gotten us killed, or much worse, humiliated!"  
  
"That guy had no right to call me that."  
  
"Yeah, we should have kicked his ass." Juuhachi said. She got into a fighting stance a practiced a high kick. Everyone around them backed off.  
  
"And what's with that hair anyway?" Buruma continued, " and he's so short I could squish him with my foot."  
  
"Ooo, ooo can I help?" Juuhachi said excitedly. Buruma laughed and continued on to their lockers; which oddly enough were right next to each other. Videl shook her head and got her first period, anatomy, book. She looked over to her right and a guy, with black hair, was putting books in his locker. He was obviously new.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" Videl asked. The guy looked up and almost dropped his books when he saw her.  
  
"…H…h…hi, my…my…name's…go…go…Gohan" he stuttered, " your pretty…" he said very quietly almost to himself. Videl blushed and turned her head back to her locker. Gohan hit his forehead and ran away. Juuhachi looked at the boy running away, then at Videl.  
  
"Did you scare that boy away?" she chuckled and looked at Videl more closely. She was still pink, in fact very pink. "Huh? Why are you blushing?"  
  
"Hmmm…" Videl sighed, Juuhachi looked even more confused and asked Buruma to come look.  
  
"Hehe… Videl has obviously encountered a boy, so Videl tells us about it." Buruma said. Videl looked at them and sighed again.  
  
"Well a guy has taken the vacant locker next to mine, and I said hi to him and asked him his name. He told me and well he thought out loud. He said…he said I was pretty"  
  
"Ooo Videl has a crush!" Juuhachi exclaimed loudly.  
  
"No, no…" she went back to her blushing, but both Juuhachi and Buruma knew she had a crush. About that time the bell rang for first period, the girls went their separate ways. Juuhachi had Spanish for first, Videl had Anatomy, and Buruma had Desktop Publishing. Both Juuhachi and Videl had a boring time in their classes, but Buruma's class was actually interesting.  
  
Buruma grabbed a seat next to the window and started to talk to her friends behind her. She glanced out the door and just at that moment the guy with the strange hair came in.  
  
"Oh great it's the Jerk." Buruma said to her friends. They looked at her with disbelief because what they saw was a hot guy with a cute butt.  
  
"Huh? How could you say that he's cute!" Buruma shot her friend a look.  
  
"Yeah well you don't know him. Just watch." Buruma got up and went over to the guy who was sitting in the row in front of her but on the other side of the room.   
  
"Hi, what's your name?" The guy looked at Buruma like he had been hit with a ton of bricks.  
  
"What Bitch!? You don't know the Prince of all Saiyajin's name?" He stood up and looked up a Buruma. She got a little frightened and wondered what Saiyajins were.  
  
"Uh… sorry to bother you… Jerk" she whipped around and walked back to her seat.  
  
"See what did I tell ya. A complete and total Jerk." she whispered to the girls behind her. They all said 'oh' and went to their computers to work on the St. Patrick's Day brochure. Buruma finished hers and was reading a book when her teacher came up to her.  
  
"Buruma could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Uh… sure, I guess."  
  
" Well we just got a new student in today and I thought that you could help him since your done already"   
_  
Oh great the one time I finish my project early, and I have to go help Jerk._ Buruma said all right and headed to 'Jerk's' computer. Jerk was furiously tapping at the keyboard desperately trying to turn it on. Buruma reached over and pressed the "on" button.  
  
"And that's how you turn the computer on."  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Bitch." He glared at her. " I could have figured it out my self you know."  
  
"Well Jerk, you weren't trying hard enough."  
  
"Is that all you could come up with? Jerk? Hahaha!" he pushed back his chair and started laughing hysterically, he got a few looks, but Buruma got the most looks they couldn't believe that she came back with such a lousy name. She turned to leave but Jerk stuck his foot out in front of her, it was too late she couldn't stop and fell right over his foot.  
  
"eeerrrrr!" she growled at him and went back to her seat, she sat there having to bare the laughter of the guy with they strange hair.

So what did you all think? Should I continue? Please Review!


	2. Saiyajins?

¤ Chapter 2 ¤

First period felt like an eternity the whole time she could feel the stares of her classmates and the stare of Jerk, it was driving her mad. When the bell rang she dashed out of the room and went to go meet Juuhachi by the stairs.

"Hi, Juuhachi" Buruma hung her head down and started to explain what happened to her during first. Juuhachi agreed that he was a jerk and needed his butt kicked. They walked together up the stairs. They were just at the top when a guy, who was also short, ran into Juuhachi, he hit her really hard and she fell backwards down the stairs.

"Juuhachi! Oh my gosh! Are you Ok?" Buruma raced down the stairs and aided her blacking out friend. Meanwhile the guy, who had hit her, couldn't say enough sorry's. Buruma and the guy escorted her to the nurse, Buruma went back to class but the guy, who we found out was named Kuririn, stayed with her. The next few periods flew by fast for Buruma: Lit. Heroes, Japanese 2, and Anatomy, they were all gone in a blur. 

Buruma had met up with their other friend Bi and they walked together to get lunch. Bi had gone to go get a spoon and Buruma went to go get pizza for herself and Videl, she didn't know if Juuhachi was there so she didn't buy one for her but they would share with her if she was. She was ordering when from somewhere behind her came a "get out of my way! I am the prince!" she ignored it and went back to ordering. She got her food and turned to face the torrent of kids getting lunch, but was surprised to see a giant gap to get through, and you would have never guessed who was in the middle of it, yep that's right Jerk!

"Well if it isn't Bitch." He said and smirked. 

"Oh, look it's Jerk." She retorted. She glanced past him and saw Kuririn and another guy. Buruma shoved past Jerk, said hello to Kuririn and headed toward her groups' lunch spot, with Bi. Jerk just stood there and staring after her and told Kuririn to follow her. He motioned to Gohan to get the food.

"What are you all staring at? Haven't you ever seen a Prince before?" he said to the crowd.

Kuririn was trying very hard not to be seen following Buruma, but in the end Bi had noticed him.

"Hi Kuririn, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much all my classes are a drag and Prince Vegeta keeps me on my toes…"

"Huh? Prince Vegeta? Is he Jerk?" Buruma stopped and looked Kuririn in the eye. "Is that his name, Prince?"

"What? Prince? No that's his title, his name is Vegeta"

"Is he insane?" Buruma asked wearily looking around to see if he was there.

"No, he is a prince." Kuririn stated matter of factly.

"Ok then, what is he doing here?" Buruma asked. Kuririn looked about nervously and went on to tell them why they had come.

"Well it's like this, I'm human, but Prince Vegeta and Gohan are Saiyajins. They have come to observe our planet to see if it's worth taking over. They have observed our government and our adults, but now they are observing us, the teenagers. Since we are the next generation, they want to see if we are easily controlled." Buruma rolled her eyes no believing a word he said.

" So you're telling me," Buruma started sarcastically. "That aliens are going to take over the planet?" 

"Uh… yep that's exactly what I'm telling you." Both Buruma and Bi busted out laughing, making Kuririn turn pink.

"I'm serious!" Exclaimed Kuririn.

"And how did you get involved with this?" Buruma asked. 

"Well, they landed in my back yard." Buruma gave him a 'you have got to be kidding me' look and turned away from him, with Bi and walked toward their lunch spot. Kuririn went with them still trying to make them believe.

Juuhachi didn't get sent home after her fall, she got to rest and went to the lunch spot at lunch. When Buruma and Bi got to the spot, Juuhachi and Videl were already there.

"Hi guys look who I brought." Buruma showed them Kuririn. Juuhachi went a little pink but said 'hi' to him.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Videl.

"My name is Kuririn" he said, "Hi Juuhachi, how are you doing? I really didn't mean to push you like that." He said turning to her and giving her a small smile.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, would you like to join us for lunch?" Kuririn looked at Buruma and told Juuhachi that he had to be somewhere and ask Buruma for the details. He took off and Juuhachi stared after him. Videl was very curious now as to what took place earlier; she looked at Buruma for the answers.

"So what happened? And where did that Kuririn guy go?" she said.

"Well earlier this morning we were going up the stairs and Kuririn knocked her down the stairs." Buruma explained. Videl turned to Juuhachi.

"What!? Are you ok? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home or something?" 

"I'm fine, it wasn't that bad." Juuhachi said easing her black haired friend. They continued to eat and Buruma told them what Kuririn had told her.

They were laughing about something or other when out of the corner of Juuhachi's eye she spotted Kuririn with a couple of other guys.

"Hey guys look its Kuririn." Juuhachi whispered.

"And look Gohan's with him." Videl whispered back.

"Oh great it's Jerk, oh I mean _prince Vegeta_." Buruma gave a mean look and went back to eating. 

Thanx for reviewing. ~Buruma


	3. Juuhachi and Kuririn

Chapter 3

The three guys came up to them and Kuririn was the mediator.

"Uh…prince Vegeta would like to join you. He...uh…would like to observe young females at lunch." The Prince and Gohan were standing behind Kuririn looking off to the side, wherever they could, so they wouldn't have to watch the girls. Buruma got up and whispered to Kuririn.

"Why did he choose us?"

"Well you're the only 'females' we know at this point."

"Um…ok, tell him to go away, we don't want him here. Right guys?" Buruma turned to the other girls; they both wanted him to stay if it meant that Gohan and Kuririn would get to stay too. But they nodded their reluctant yes's, since they both knew how much Buruma hated Vegeta. Kuririn went over to his companion and told him that the girls would not like his company. Vegeta pushed, no threw Kuririn to the side and charged at the group.

"What do you mean you 'would not like my company'? What is the meaning of this insulting phrase? I demand that you let me stay and observe you." He didn't let them have a chance to answer, he plopped himself down. Gohan and Kuririn sat themselves down next to him and smiled at the girls. The girls looked very stunned, Buruma would have none of this she got up went over to Vegeta grabbed his ear and tried to remove him. But Vegeta proved much stronger than he looked he stayed put and smirked.

"Ha! Weakling girl, you will never remove the Prince of all Saiyajins!" Kuririn and Gohan looked a bit embarrassed for Buruma's attempt at extracting Vegeta. Buruma turned red and stormed off, her friends followed her, giving Vegeta a glare that would scare the peewaddles out of anybody. Vegeta was not impressed he sat there and grunted. A few minutes later the bell rang for fifth period.

Juuhachi walked with Buruma to her fifth period history class. Buruma looked a bit down but told her friend that she was ok. Juuhachi didn't believe it but she had to get to her fifth period class, which ironically was history. Juuhachi reached her class when the late bell rang. She ran to her desk and quickly removed her books from her bag. Then she noticed that Kuririn was sitting next to her.

"Hi Juuhachi." He said. 

"Hi." She gave him a small smile. She sunk down in her chair and blushed. The teacher droned on and on about some silly war and Juuhachi was becoming really bored. Juuhachi's head dropping to the desk suddenly awakened the whole class. Kuririn gave her a funny look but then realized that other people were doing it too. So Kuririn dropped his head on the desk and started to talk to Juuhachi.

"Hi Juuhachi, bored?"

"Yep, I don't think I can raise my head, it's too full of mindless droning." Kuririn laughed at that remark and said his head was full too.

"After a while you get used to the head banging." Juuhachi said. Kuririn nodded (he was transferred from another class, so he was at their school before. They just hadn't noticed him.)

"Are you doing anything after school today?" He caught Juuhachi off guard but answered him.

"Uh… I think Videl, Buruma and I are getting together. But I think we can find something to do with you if you wanted to come. But let me get this straight your buddies won't be tagging along will they?"

"I hope not. Where shall I meet you after school?"

" Well my grandmother picks me up at the back of the school so you can met us there."

"Ok." Just then the bell rang for 6th period. Juuhachi went to go meet Videl and she told her about Kuririn coming, she didn't mind. But she was going to be late for class so she ran to her 6th period. Which ironically was history.

I know too much History! But hey don't you always get a lot of time to yourselves? Perfect place for our couples to meet! So tune in next time with Videl in history!

Thanx to all for reviewing! ¤ Buruma ¤ 


	4. Videl and Gohan with a twist

¤ Chapter 4 ¤

Videl left Juuhachi and ran to her class, she was panting as she took her seat right when the tardy bell rang. She didn't happen to notice that the seat behind her wasn't empty anymore. She sat there catching her breath the teacher told them to get out a sheet of paper and a pencil to take a small quiz on a war. Since Gohan was new and hadn't learned of the war, the teacher let him slide this time. Since he had nothing to do he decided to draw but then realized that he didn't have a pencil. He tapped Videl's shoulder to see if she had a pencil. Videl turned and blushed, realizing that it was Gohan.

"Hi Gohan, what's up?" she said a little timidly.

"Hi Videl…I was just wondering if I could borrow a pencil."

"Uh…sure," she pulled out her pencil case and took a pencil out for him, " here ya go. Don't break it now." She giggled and turned back to her paper. Gohan searched his mind for something to draw. He came up with only a few ideas. He tried to draw the back of Videl's head but he didn't want her to think him weird. So he drew a train track and a train in the background. He went in to great detail with it, every piece of grass, and every little hole in the wood on the track. He was so intent on it that he didn't notice Videl looking at him draw.

"Wow your good." Videl sat there in awe while Gohan got over his initial shock.

"You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! You are such a good drawer!" she took the paper and looked at it more closely.

"Wow, and there's so much detail, it's like I'm really there!"

"Well if you like it that much you can have it."

" Really? You'll let me keep it?"

"Well to tell you the truth I drew it for you."

"You did? Wow that's really nice of you." She went into a daze and blushed. "Thanks."

Gohan was glad that she liked it, he went into a daze, also obviously day dreaming about Videl. The bell then rang to be let out of school. Videl walked with Gohan to her locker and invited him to come with her Juuhachi, Buruma and Kuririn after school. He said he would come and followed her to Juuhachi's grandmother's car.

Buruma came out of her sixth period math class half-asleep. She went to her locker and headed to Juuhachi's grandmother's car, which will now be called the Cookie Mobile. When she got there she didn't expect Kuririn or Gohan to be there. But she didn't mind as long as Vegeta wasn't there. They all squished in the car and headed to a burger and fry joint to have a snack and get to know each other better. They all ordered a bunch of fries and drinks and sat at a giant table.

"So Kuririn where do you live?" Buruma asked him.

"Uh, near the school in a giant white house."

"Oh…k. uh and Gohan where do you live?" 

"I live with Kuririn." The three girls gave him puzzled looks and went on talking.

"Wow, these fries are good." Gohan said grabbing practically the whole box of fries and chugging them.

"Hey don't eat them all." Buruma said. And every one made a mad dash for the last bunch of fries. They all started laughing hysterically and got looks from the other patrons in the restaurant. Every one stopped laughing when they noticed Gohan sitting up rigidly with a horrified look on his face.

"Gohan?" Videl said worriedly. 

"What's the matter Gohan, tell us please." Buruma said starting to get a little afraid.

"Don't tell me it's…" Kuririn asked. Gohan just gave a small nod, and continued to look frightened. Kuririn looked towards the door and winced when He came in. 

"He's mad I can tell, why didn't we invite him?" Kuririn said bracing himself for a blow. Buruma looked at the door and sighed. _Why does he have to come now? We were having such a good time._ She thought. But they were all wrong, Vegeta was happy that his companions didn't show up, it gave him a chance to check out the food joints. He was just walking along when he came upon this fast food joint. He decided to try it. So he went in not even noticing that Gohan was there along with Kuririn, He went to the counter.

"Give me that thing you call a burger!" he yelled

"Would you like fries with that mister?" the cashier said.

"Yeah sure."

"Would you like a drink?"

"A what? Sure I guess." Vegeta walked away with his food to the drink machine (the cashier told him what it was for). The cashier gave the food to him only because he was very confused and didn't know what money was. The cashier felt sorry for him because he was probably a homeless crazy person. Vegeta went up to the drink machine and pressed one of the buttons and jumped when the cola came rushing out. 

"What?! What is this…this thing." Vegeta yelled to no one but himself.

The girls giggled as Kuririn and Gohan sat rigidly in their chairs, watching Vegeta toy with the drink machine. Punching every button with his eyes all wild and mad looking, laughing hysterically 

"Muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.

That's when Gohan decided he'd better do something before Vegeta hurt someone. But to his surprise Buruma got up and walked over to Vegeta.

"Hey Jerk." She said menacingly.

"Wha?… oh its Bitch." Vegeta snarled as he came out of his craze.

She grabbed the soda cup and poured the soda all over him, to the delight and utter horror of the others at the table. By that time Vegeta was hopping mad. Gohan and Kuririn just barely got everyone out side before the whole Burger joint blew up into a thousand little tiny pieces of dust. Vegeta flew off fast towards the beach, as Gohan and Kuririn looked after him. A 'now you've done it Buruma' look came across everyone's face. Buruma however had a look of victory on her face. She smirked in the direction Vegeta had gone in as if to say 'Yeah that's right run away'. Gohan picked up Kuririn and flew after Vegeta to make sure he didn't kill anyone else.

The girls just hopped into the Cookie mobile and they drove off towards their houses. Buruma glanced back with a look of longing in her eyes. 

A/N: Well there it is! Next, will Buruma and Vegeta ever get together or will they be too stubborn? Thanx all for reviewing ~ Buruma 

I would personally thank my twin for writing the last bit with the drink machine. 


	5. The truth comes out?

A/N: this scene will be the guys at the beach and a small part with Buruma at her house.

¤ Chapter 5 ¤

Vegeta flew towards the sun wanting to see his ship and to go home. The human ways have made a complete mockery of him. He didn't want to see the planet take up space. He wanted to blow up the planet and everyone who made him mad, especially that Bitch. Vegeta could sense that Gohan was following him, he probably had Kuririn. To Vegeta, Kuririn was the only human he could trust. Vegeta came out of his thoughts and saw that a giant body of water met the land. He decided to stop and investigate further. As he landed he kicked up a major windstorm, and blew sand all over everyone. You could hear screams of protest coming from mounds of sand dotting the beach. Vegeta walked solemnly to the water's edge and sat down, with his head on his hands waiting for his companions. He was in deep thought when the tide rose and the waves got bigger. He didn't notice that he was getting wet until his friends came.

"Damn it, stupid humans and their stupid ocean!" he checked himself and found that he was wet up to his waist, so I guess he looked like he peed his pants.

"It's ok Vegeta, it doesn't look that bad." Kuririn tried to make him feel better but it wasn't working.

"You think that this doesn't look 'that' bad?" Gohan was intrigued by a sand crab and didn't seem to notice them talking. "A bitch humiliates you, makes you almost kill people, she doesn't respect you. You know how that feels?" he looked over at Gohan, who was digging in the sand after the crab. "He is so simple minded, why did I have to be cursed with intelligence?" Kuririn shrugged and replied.

"Intelligence is the best thing you could ever have, if you never decided to come here, because of your intelligence, we would have never met those three wonderful girls."

"Three wonderful girls!? I think you're mistaken, I only see maybe perhaps two, at the most."

"And which two would that be?" Vegeta was becoming very perturbed at Kuririn trying to make him admit something that wasn't true. But he was beginning to think; _it wasn't true, was it?_

Kuririn caught a sand crab for Gohan and they all went to Kuririn's house.

Buruma got home and finished her homework. Her dad was working on a new design for their world famous capsules. She gave him a few pointers but soon became bored, so she went up to her room and called Juuhachi.

__

Ring! Ring!

"Hi Juunana speaking."

"Hi Juunana is Juuhachi there?"

__

"Yes, one moment. JUUHACHI! PHONE!" "I'm coming you don't have to shout you know!"

"Hi, this is Juuhachi speaking."

"Hi Juuhachi, its Buruma."

__

"Hi Buruma what can I do for ya?"

"Well I was thinking, do you think that was right of me to pour that drink on him?"

__

"Your worried about that? Of all things…" Juuhachi sighed.

"Well?"

__

"I think, your revenge mode got the better of you, but I gotta tell you it was hilarious!"

"Yeah it was. But the restaurant it blew into tiny particles of dust. How did he do that?"

__

" To tell you the truth I don't really know. But I guess after seeing that I wouldn't want him to get mad. Unless it was at school, then our school could blow up!"

"Yeah that would be cool, no more school!"

__

" Well it's not like you have to go to school your smart enough already."

"Thanks Juuhachi. But you know it would be so boring hanging out at my house all day. I like spending time with you guys, even if it means going to class in between."

__

"Yeah, we like having you there. Well I have to go now; my brother is giving me the death glare. I think I'll go beat him up."

"Yeah ok you go do that now, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

__

"K, Bye."

"Bye."

__

Click! 

Buruma jumped on her bed and put a CD in her CD player and listened to music till dinner.

So what did you all think? Don't forget to review. Thanks ~ Buruma


	6. To kuririn's house we go

¤ Chapter 6 ¤

The sun was rising and you could see the outline of a boy with spiked hair. He was in the middle of meddling in his thoughts, about the girl with the lavender hair.

__

Why must she curse me so? Vegeta turned his thoughts onto a little bug, crawling beside him, that somehow oddly reminded him of her.

__

Even this stupid bug curses me. It's probably laughing at me. He kicked the bug and went back to thinking about the planet and what he would do with it. He could easily take it over, but some how he knew it wouldn't be ok with Bitch.

__

What!? Why am I thinking about her!? I have made up my mind. I will take over this planet and there is nothing anyone can do about it. But what about the lavender haired one…there I go talking about her again, I have to stop this. Now. He got up and headed toward the back door of Kuririn's house where he could smell the pancakes Kuririn's Mother was cooking for them. Kuririn's parents were of course surprised at Prince Vegeta's and Gohan's arrival. Especially since they landed in their back yard and demanded that they live there for the time being. But they went along with it since they probably thought that they were only playing a game, they were getting a little suspicious though, since this game has been going on for four…months. Vegeta sat at the table and glared at Kuririn's mom. She quickly grabbed a big plate of pancakes and slid them in front of Vegeta's watering mouth. Gohan quickly slapped the butter on, and poured a pool of syrup on the pancakes.

"There you go prince Vegeta. Just the way you like them." Vegeta grunted and devoured the whole stack in two bites. 

It was a typical Saturday at the Satan house, Videl bored out of her mind and trying to teach young boys how to fight. One of her pupil's reminded her so much of Gohan that she just had to see him. She ended her class early and decided to call Juuhachi to see if she wanted to do anything. She dialed her number and Juuhachi's mom answered.

__

"Hi, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Hi Juuhachi's mom this is Videl, is Juuhachi there?"

__

"Sorry, Videl but she went over to Buruma's house, I think you can call her there."

"Ok thanks, I will. Bye."

__

"Bye."

Click!

Videl was disappointed that Juuhachi wasn't there, so she would call her at Buruma's, maybe they could go to the movies, instead of doing something with the boys, like she hoped. She thought about it later and realized that she was being a bit conceded, so she cleared it from her head and called Buruma.

__

"Hi Buruma speaking."

"Hi Buruma, I'm bored you want to do something?"

__

"Sure! I have Juuhachi over, maybe we could go to the Mall."

"The Mall? Well I was thinking maybe the movies. Ask Juuhachi see what she wants to do."

__

"Hey Juuhachi!" "Yeah?" "Where do you want to go, to the Mall or to the Movies?" "Let's go to the movies, maybe we could invite the boys to come with us?" "Uh…fine."

"Videl?"

"Yeah?"

__

"I guess it's the movies, but is it ok to invite the guys along?" Buruma wanted her to say no but she knew she wouldn't, so she braced her self for the answer.

"Really? Yeah that would be so much fun! But do we even have their number?"

__

"I asked Juuhachi, she said she knows where they live so we could surprise them, I guess."

"Hey yeah that would be fun, I'll be over in a couple of minutes see you guys."

__

"Bye."

CLICK!

Videl took her helicopter to Buruma's and when she got there both Buruma and Juuhachi were out there waiting for her. She set down on the front lawn and hopped out of the air vehicle.

"So you guys ready to go?" Videl said.

"Yep, we've been ready for the last 10 seconds. Where were you?" Juuhachi stomped her foot and glared at Videl. Buruma started to laugh, Juuhachi smiled.

"I thought you were faster than that." Juuhachi teased.

"Sorry I took a wrong turn." Videl smiled and got into Buruma's car with the rest of them. They headed toward school and found the street that Kuririn lives on.

"Didn't he say something about a big white house?" Buruma asked as she turned on to the street.

"Yeah I think so." Juuhachi replied.

"But there are a million of them here!" Cried Videl. They all scanned the area and saw that there were in fact so many white houses that they had to stop and watch the houses. At about noon they had a little luck, a guy came out of one of the white houses to go get lunch. The girls bombarded him and held him back so that he could answer their questions.

"Hey Dudes!" the guy said in a panic. "I don't want no trouble here."

"Don't worry we only want to ask you a few questions." Buruma said.

"Do you know who Kuririn Kuri is?" asked Juuhachi.

"Uh, sure I know who the little squirt is. He lives over dere." He pointed at a large white house with a mailbox that said Kuri on it. The girls were a bit embarrassed about not looking at the mailboxes, so they quickly said their thank you's and headed in that direction.

"That guy didn't have to call him a squirt." Juuhachi gave him a glare that could kill and continued walking towards the house. Videl nudged her and squealed.

"Ooo, Juuhachi's got a soft spot for Kuririn!" Videl teased her until they reached the door. Juuhachi got up the nerve and rang the doorbell. After a few moments and the door opened to…

AAAGGHH! It's a cliff hanger! Who should the door open to? Yep that's right you have a say in this! Thanks all who reviewed I love reading them. ~Buruma


	7. To the Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

¤ Chapter 7 ¤

The door opened to none other than…Kuririn! The girls were relieved that it wasn't one of the Saiyajins, but it made Juuhachi red with embarrassment.

"Hi, Kuririn." Juuhachi said.

"Hi" he replied "What's up?"

"Well we were bored and we would like to know if you guys want to go to the movies with us." Buruma stated as she got in between Juuhachi and Kuririn. Kuririn's eyes lingered on Juuhachi as he turned his attention to Buruma.

"The movies? I don't know. I don't think the Saiyajins know what a movie is."

"Really? Then this should be an experience they won't forget. Come on, come with us." Said Buruma.

"Yeah." Videl and Juuhachi both said.

"Well, let me ask them." He invited them in and went to go fetch the two Saiyajins. The girls looked around and awed at Kuririn's really big house. Kuririn came back with Gohan, a moment later.

"Uh… Gohan wants to come, but Prince Vegeta does not. He would rather train."

"Train? For what?" Buruma asked in wonder.

"I really think he's got something up his ass, drag him along, who knows what he'll do to your house if you leave him alone." Videl warned. Everyone shuddered at the thought of another crazed Vegeta on the loose. 

"I think your right. Gohan you'd be the best for this, go get him." Stated Kuririn.

"Aaww, why me…" Gohan said while slowly walking towards the training room.

"Oh! We'll need a bigger car." Buruma yelped. "Mines not big enough."

"Oh yeah your right. I'll call my Grandmother she's got a Cadillac, those things are like limos." Juuhachi said while dialing her grandmother's number on her cell phone.

"Ooo a limo like car sounds cool." Kuririn was watching Videl jump up and down with delight when (dun, dun, dun) the Prince walks in.

"What do you want, you pip squeak?" Vegeta said while walking into the room.

"Look who's talking." Mumbled Juuhachi. Vegeta glared at her and stomped his foot in expectation.

" Do you want to go to the movies? No wait you're coming with us and there's no way your getting out of this." Said Kuririn. Gohan stood in Vegeta's passage to the training room. Vegeta glared at them and very reluctantly agreed to go with them; after he takes a shower and gets in to some clean clothes. 

A half an hour later Vegeta was ready, they all dashed out to the Cookie Mobile and squished together in the back while the Prince was in the front. He just had to have a seat to himself; you know how Princes are. When they all got situated, Buruma was next to a window, Videl next to her, then Gohan, then Juuhachi, and Kuririn was next to the other window, Juuhachi stood up and went over the seat and turned on the radio. Their favorite song just happened to be on, Bohemian Rhapsody (don't own this song). Buruma looked at Videl and they both started to sing along. Juuhachi caught on and started to sing too. Kuririn looked a bit embarrassed until Juuhachi nudged him to sing with them. They were singing on top of their lungs, Gohan was unfortunately stuck in between them. He was wildly looking for a way to get out. Vegeta looked back at them and stared _what are they doing, ugh! Ahh. _ His eyes got wider as they all started banging their heads around. Kuririn joined them and told Vegeta that if you can't beat them join them. Vegeta turned his head back towards the front and actually pitied Gohan in the back. He took a quick glance at them when another head banging song came on and this time Gohan was head banging too. Vegeta shook his head and cursed for having came at all. They arrived at the theaters moments later. The all decided to go see the movie The Lord of the Rings (I don't own the movie). They were in luck the next movie was in 20 minutes so they ran and stood in line to order popcorn and candy. Kuririn ordered two large popcorns and gave them to Vegeta and Gohan. They both stared at it in wonder Gohan was the first to try it. He took one bite and got a crazed look in his eye. Everyone's eyes all of a sudden got very wide.

Ok I know short. What do you all think Gohan should do? Who knows but tune in next time with Buruma! 


	8. Evil Popcorn

¤ Chapter 8 ¤

Gohan had suddenly disappeared; every one was franticly looking around for him. Videl looked up at the vaulted ceiling with beams across; she tugged at Buruma's shirt.

"Uh…Buruma, I think I found him. Look up there." She pointed while still looking up. Buruma looked up.

"Uh oh, you guys…look he's up there." Everyone looked up to a Gohan sitting on a beam with a childish gleam in his eye. Then out of nowhere.

__

"Uh this is 2-49er getting ready to launch." It was coming from Gohan._ "Uh…three…two…one…blast off!" _By this time everyone was running for cover. 

"EVIL POPCORN! GET IT AWAY FROM VEGETA!" Kuririn screamed. Juuhachi was nearest and grabbed the popcorn from the stunned Prince. She chucked it to Buruma who was closest to the trashcan. Videl didn't move fast enough, the screeching Gohan scooped her up and carried her off, to what he called, his 'territory', which were the beams.

"Hahahaha! I have my Queen and none of you can take her away. Muwahahahaha!!" Gohan squeezed Videl tight; her fighting instinct came over her. She kicked her leg up and into the face of the wigged out Gohan. Everyone cheered as Gohan went unconscious and fell to the ground. 

"Hey guys how am I going to get down?" Kuririn went over to Vegeta and whispered something in his ear. Vegeta grunted and flew up to get her. Videl backed away as he came up. He grabbed her and pulled her down. When Videl landed she ran over to Gohan who was waking from his fall.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I kicked you."

"You did?"

"Yeah don't you remember?" He obviously didn't. 

"So when do I get to try some of that popcorn?" Everyone sighed and Kuririn said:

"Never." Gohan looked a bit sad but then Videl came up to him.

"You really don't need to know what happened; at least we've learned a valuable lesson." Every one nodded. Vegeta looked around at the people staring at them, he gave them all death glares. The people went on with their business trying to ignore the guy with the weird hair.

Juuhachi looked at her watch and told everyone that the movie starts in 5 minutes. They all raced to the theater and they couldn't get seats next to each other to they had to split up. Videl volunteered to sit with Gohan towards the front of the theater, Juuhachi sat with Kuririn in the middle and Buruma was stuck with the not so happy Prince in the back. When the lights dimmed Vegeta stood up in a panic.

"Who's here? I demand to know. Why have you cut the power of this screen room?" Buruma grabbed his arm in embarrassment and made him sit down.

"This is what happens when the movie starts you ass hole." He glared at her; she glared back at him. They both could hear the giggles of Juuhachi and Videl coming from different parts of the theater. Everyone else in the theater shifted uncomfortably in their seats. In Videl's area of the theater Gohan was nervously twitching in his seat. He had heard Vegeta's comment and wondered if it really was someone doing this.

"Are you sure that nothing is going on?" he whispered to Videl.

"Yes, silly, sheesh." Even though he couldn't see it she enjoyed being next to him, she smiled and shifted her body so that she was closer to him. 

During the movie Videl grabbed Gohan's arm and pressed her head against his shoulder. He became ridged and felt uncomfortable for the rest of the movie. Videl on the other hand was quite happy. Buruma was having a similar experience. She actually got grossed out at how gory the movie was and dug her head into Vegeta's arm. Vegeta was really shocked but let her stay for the time being at least. Juuhachi was having a tuff time trying to get Kuririn to notice her. So she made a move, during the love scene between Aragorn and Arwen, she grabbed his arm and put her head on his shoulder. Kuririn was glad that he didn't have to make the move, but he was so happy that she liked him. He shifted and put his arm around her. In Juuhachi's mind she squealed with delight. When the movie was over Buruma released her grip on Vegeta and walked down the steps towards her friends. She met up with Juuhachi and Kuririn first, they were holding hands. Buruma dismissed it and asked them if they liked the movie.

"Uh, yeah it was good, I can't wait for the next one to come out." Said Juuhachi.

"Yep me neither. What about you guys?" Buruma asked both Vegeta and Kuririn. Vegeta grunted as usual but Kuririn said he liked it. They met up with Videl and Gohan outside the theater, they exchanged their 'if they liked it's'.

"I'll call my Grandmother." Juuhachi pulled out her phone and dialed her grandmother's number. 

"Hey why don't we go to that restaurant over there for dinner?" Videl suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Juuhachi tell your grandma that we are going to dinner and to come in a couple of hours, k?" Said Buruma

"All right sounds good. Hey grandma? Yeah could you come in a few hours? Yeah? Ok. See ya, bye!" Juuhachi hung up and put her phone away. Juuhachi grabbed Kuririn's hand and followed Videl and Gohan to the restaurant. Buruma was kind of disappointed that she was stuck with Vegeta again so she left him and caught up with Videl and Gohan. Vegeta, being deserted, walked in the back with his arms crossed, pouting.

So what did you all think? Not particularly my best work but it got Kuririn and Juuhachi together. Thanx to you all for reviewing. If any of you are interested in Vegeta and Buruma get together stories please feel free to read my other work. (Buruma (17)) Story about love betrayal and Forgiveness, Buruma Fly's? and one about one of their dates in Bed Time Story to Bura 


	9. *gasp* the plot comes forth

Sorry for all you who would like a mailing list, I don't do them. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

******* Chapter 9*******

They ate at the restaurant and after wards Juuhachi's grandmother came and took every one home. Buruma and Videl were dropped off with the guys, for Buruma had left her car there. She drove Videl to her house and watched Videl lift off in her helicopter to her mansion. Buruma went in to her room and fell asleep while watching T.V on her bed.

Over the next few weeks Juuhachi and Kuririn got closer and Videl and Gohan publicly pronounced that they were officially going steady. Vegeta didn't like it one bit his right hand man Gohan was being drawn away by a "meaningless woman", which he so happily put it. Buruma wasn't feeling too much better she was sad that she was the third wheel when she went to places with her friends. So she went quiet and so did Vegeta.

It was morning in Desktop Publishing. Buruma was at her computer feeling quite alone reading the comics on the Internet. She was quietly laughing to her self when she felt a presence near her. She looked up into the eyes of a boy about her age sitting at the computer next to her, which was normally empty.

"Hi." Buruma said to him.

"Hi." Came a small reply.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rex"

"Rex? Wow what a cool name." Buruma then continued on with reading her comics.

"Hey what is your name?" Rex asked rather pushy.

"Buruma Briefs." 

"That's a pretty name…" Rex said to himself.

"What? What did you say?" Buruma inquired.

"Oh nothing, never mind. Um so what are we supposed to be doing? Again?"

"Oh we have a study period today." Buruma said as she went back to her comics.

"Oh, ok then. What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"Oh just reading some comics." Buruma answered

"Right."

Buruma didn't notice Vegeta glaring at them. _"Hey what does he think he's doing!? Moving in on my…"_ Vegeta stopped, _" What am I thinking! He can take her for all I care. She's a bitch."_ With that Vegeta turned back to his computer. And every once in a while he would glare at them. This went on for a few days and Vegeta hating every minute of it. Having to hear her giggles, it stung his ears. One day when the bell rang he went to Kuririn to talk to him.

"Kuririn!" Vegeta yelled in Kuririn's direction. Kuririn winced and Juuhachi glared at Vegeta.

"Do you have to go? Come on Kuririn." Said Juuhachi.

"Well yeah I kind of have to go. Look there's Buruma I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Ok…" Juuhachi hugged him and went to Buruma who was walking with some guy.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up?" asked Kuririn.

"That girl, I have a feeling that she is in danger." Came the reply.

"You mean Buruma? How?"

"That guy she is with, I don't like him." Vegeta was glaring at him. Kuririn looked to see what he was glaring at.

"That guy? He seems ok to me. Why you, of all people, care about this?" Kuririn nudged Vegeta and smiled at him. But Vegeta's glare hit him and he stopped smiling. "Um, yeah I'm gonna go now, k?" Vegeta nodded his head and Kuririn caught up with Juuhachi and Buruma.

Vegeta walked around for a bit, he didn't want to go to any of his classes. So he walked out of school and to Kuririn's house. He decided to see what was going on, on his planet. He went down to the Kuri's basement and powered up their communication system. He said the password and tapped in the code for his father's palace.

__

"You have reached the palace please press one if you want to talk to security," Vegeta always hated the automated voice recording, he quickly pressed h to talk to the king directly, only high ranking officials were allowed to press this button. "_You have reached the King please state your name and rank, and I will connect you."_

"Prince Vegeta."

__

"Thank you Prince Vegeta, the King will be with you momentarily." Vegeta growled at the stupidity of this whole system. It took him approximately five minutes to reach the King.

__

"Hello?" Came the gruff voice.

"Hello father."

__

"Vegeta? How's your mission? Can we take over the planet?"

"No, we can't. The people here are special, we should have them in alliance, if you want to get anywhere with them." Vegeta stated blankly.

__

"Alliance? But we are not that way, are you sure we can't take it over?" The Kings' voice was rising. He didn't want an alliance with, what he thought a primitive species.

"If I have to I will make the alliance arrangements."

__

"You know that we do not do alliances. You disappoint me Vegeta. I'm coming and I'm going to bring my forces, there is nothing you can do about it now. Go back to your little special humans_. Let me deal with this, I should never have let you do it. Good bye Vegeta, I'll be there in two months. And no more." _Vegeta was crushed, how could his peaceful call turn into something like this. He growled into the phone.

"No Father I can not allow that. You'll have to get through me first."

__

"Hahahahaha!!!! I see what this is about, yeah fine I'll give you three months. See you then. Hehehe." He maliciously laughed into the phone and hung up. 

"Hell." Vegeta growled. Vegeta went up to the training room and stayed there for the rest of the day. When both Kuririn and Gohan came home they could feel Vegeta's power, he was angry. They stayed away from the room and took Kuririn's parents to dinner. 

When they came back Vegeta's anger had subsided. Gohan decided to investigate. He went down to the basement, where the training room was, and found Vegeta sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. Gohan looked at him inquisitively and sat down next to him.

"We brought you dinner." Vegeta looked up he was frowning and shaking his head.

"I don't want any," He said he put his head back and sighed, " Do you know what I did today? I did the most stupidest thing I could have ever done." Gohan looked at the shaking Prince and decided to ask what happened.

"What could you the Prince of all Saiyajins possibly could have done?" 

"Every thing. I messed up our mission here. I called my father." Vegeta let that sink into Gohan.

"You what? You called Him?"

"Yeah I did, and he's coming. I told him what we have discussed before, to make an alliance. I knew it wouldn't set in with him, Damn it!"

"That means, he's gonna…" Gohan trailed off. Looking at Vegeta.

"That's right your pretty little girl will probably be a slave and so will Kuririn's."

"No, we can't let him do that." Said Gohan not in shock, because he knows what happens when the Saiyajins take over a planet.

"I know I told him. So he gave me three months, instead of two. It'll be even harder for you, you have to break off your relationship with Videl. Tell Kuririn to do the same."

"But…"

"There are no choices here, do as I say." Vegeta stood up and walked out of the basement to the floor above where a feast was set out for him.

Buruma was still at school after the last bell rang. She was giggling at the picture Rex drew for her. 

"Rex where did you learn to draw like this? It's so funny!" Buruma and Rex had gotten closer during the last few days. She knew she liked him, but did he? She spent most of her time with him to figure it out, but no signs were showing yet. Videl and Juuhachi were a bit hesitant of him, only because he came practically out of nowhere, and Buruma was getting too close to him too fast. They were afraid that he might hurt her. Juuhachi had volunteered to stay with Buruma today, just to make sure, she was bored out of her mind.

"So Buruma are you ready to go?" Juuhachi asked.

"No, I told you, you can go. I'm fine." Buruma was getting annoyed with her friends they haven't left her alone with Rex since he had come into the picture.

"But I need a ride home, and well you have a car." Juuhachi said. Buruma sighed.

"All right fine Juuhachi, I'll take you home. Hey Rex do you want to come to my house?"

"Sure!" Replied Rex. Juuhachi eyed him and proceeded to follow Buruma to her car. They reached Buruma's car when she realized that she forgot her keys in her locker. She left Rex with Juuhachi. She grinned evilly at him and he cringed.

"So do you like Buruma?" She began interrogating him.

"Yeah I do, she's really cool."

"Uh huh, and do you know what would happen to you if you ever hurt her?"

"Uh you and your friends will kick my ass?" He snickered.

"Oh you think this is funny? Just wait any slightest emotional damage you do to her, you'll have all of us on your back, you probably won't even see the light of day again." Threatened Juuhachi. He really didn't think that would happen so he disregarded it as friend talk and continued to wait for Buruma. Buruma came a moment after the conversation ended and unlocked the car. She drove Juuhachi to her house and then she drove Rex and herself to her house.

Thanks all who reviewed. I hope this satisfies as a plot. It's a long one so I hope you enjoyed. Uh I hope that it's ok if I make Rex a Yamcha act alike, I just got tired of always writing about the loser Yamcha. So don't forget to review.

~Buruma


	10. you want to what?

*******Chapter 10*******

Buruma pulled away from Juuhachi's driveway, Juuhachi waved after her and gave Rex the evil eye. Juuhachi went inside and called Videl. Buruma shook her head and apologized to Rex for her friend. They headed toward Capsule Corporation and they began to talk.

"So you are the daughter of the famous Dr. Briefs? Boy would I like to meet him."

"Really? You want to meet him?"

"Yeah, I mean if we are going to go steady then I would have to get his approval, right?" Buruma couldn't believe what she was hearing, her going out with someone? She was in dreamland.

"Are you asking me out?" 

"Yeah if you want to that is." Buruma smiled and nodded. She was ecstatic she couldn't believe it. Rex then tapped her shoulder.

"Uh Buruma, you're going a bit fast, it's a red light. Aren't you going to stop?" he was fidgeting around and pressing himself up against the seat.

"Oh my gosh! Ahhhhh!!!!" Buruma slammed her foot down on the brake pedal and came to a screeching halt. When they stopped they were just over the line on the street marking the crosswalk, and there happened to be an old man crossing the street. They looked at each other and back out to the street. They both sighed with relief.

"I'm guessing no more surprises in the car." Rex half smiled at her. Buruma slowly shook her head no. They reached CC with no further trouble. Buruma showed Rex where her father was and told him to ask him where her room was when he was done. She left him there to go call Videl. _Wow he's such a gentleman, I am so happy!_ She thought to herself.

When she reached her room she grabbed her phone, touched the speed dial, and plopped down on her bed.

**__**

buzzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzzz it was busy, **_buzzz buzzz buzz_**…hello? Videl speaking."

"Hi Videl, guess what?"

__

"Huh? Guess what? Um let's see you sound happy. So it's something good."

"Yep, you know Rex right?"

__

"Let me guess, he asked you out? Didn't he."

"Yeah!" Buruma squealed into the phone, which made Videl pull the phone away from her ear.

__

"I knew it, the way you talked about him. Hey I've got Juuhachi on the other line you want me to tell her?"

"Yeah sure! I'll wait." (meanwhile)

__

Click!

"Hi Juuhachi, you'll never guess who just called. It was Buruma, Rex asked her out! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Videl, there is just something about him that I don't like. I gave him the overprotective friend lecture."

__

"You did?"

"Yep, and he just dismissed it! Well do you think we should just let it go?"

__

"I don't know, maybe we should. She's able to take care of herself, we should be happy for her." They both sighed and agreed to let it go but still be on the look out. Videl clicked back to Buruma.

__

"Hi Buruma! Juuhachi gives her squealingness to you."

"Wow, cool. Um, Rex is here now, he just went to go ask my dad for permission! What a gentleman."

__

"Cool. Then I'll let you go, I'll see you at school. Bye!"

"Bye! See ya."

__

Click!

Rex walked around her room and inspected it.

"Wow, this is such a cool room, you've got everything in here. Hey is that a revolving closet?" He pointed towards her closet.

"Yep."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, let me show how it works." Buruma went over to her closet and pressed a button on the wall. It opened the closet. "if you press this one," it was a blue one, "it brings the jeans to the front and the other buttons do the same but bring out different clothing."

"Cool. What else have you guys got around here?" Buruma gave him the grand tour and showed him the kitchen, the pool, her lab and the T.V room. They ended up in the living room and decided to watch T.V. 

Meanwhile Gohan was talking to Kuririn about what Vegeta had said.

"What are we going to do? Is there any way out of this?" Asked Kuririn.

"No not from my understanding. Do you think they'll understand all of this?" Gohan asked. Casting his glance to the floor, brooding the enviable.

"You know maybe they would, I told Buruma about the mission you were on."

"You did? Let me guess they laughed at you."

"Yeah they did." Kuririn sighed. "Shall we go tell them?"

"I don't want to, but it has to be done. Meet back here in a few hours?" 

"Yeah ok." They both sulked and walked in different directions to their girlfriends. Vegeta was listening around the corner; he didn't feel sorry for them he knew it was the only way. He was the only one happy because he didn't take a girlfriend. He was glad now, that Buruma had found someone else. Now he could concentrate on making his case sound convincing. Gohan flew to Videl's house; he landed in the front debating with himself. He made up his mind and walked up to the door, which miraculously opened. It was Videl! She was rushing out the door and bumped into Gohan.

"Hi Gohan! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Her face dropped from happiness to 'oh no he's going to brake up with me' look.

"What is it?" She led him to the sidewalk away from her house and dad.

"Did Buruma tell you about why I'm here?"

"Yeah, is it true?"

"Yes it is, and my Prince made a deadly mistake and now the King is coming to take your planet by force." Videl broke into a laughing fit.

"Your not serious, are you?" she could see now that he was indeed very serious, "Oh my gosh you are serious. But why have you come here?"

"Well my Prince has given me the order to let you go, I can't go out with you any more. Believe me it would be so much better, you could hide, you'll be safer."

"You what? No Gohan please no, I love you." She burst into tears and hugged Gohan. She sobbed for a long time, asking him why. 

"No Gohan, I don't care about the planet being taken over, I want to be with you. Gohan can't you see that?" Gohan broke down.

"I love you too, Videl, But do you know what happens when we Saiyajins take over a planet? Every one on the planet becomes a slave, and horrible things are done to them. I don't want that to happen to you."

"But if I know you, then, would it make a difference?"

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not, most likely not. Videl you have a better chance of surviving if you are on your own."

"No Gohan, I'm going to take that chance, you love me right?"

"Yes I do."

"Then it doesn't matter, I'm staying with you. There is nothing you can do about it." Gohan knew there was no pushing her away so he let it be.

"Ok Videl you win we'll stay together." He smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed him back, she totally forgot what she was suppose to do and invited Gohan in to her house.

Before Gohan came over she was on her way to Juuhachi's to work on a project, but it turned out for the best because Kuririn showed up. Juuhachi was outside with her brother practicing her martial arts on him. 

"Come on Juunana! Dodge my kicks and punches. You're being such a weakling." Juuhachi was absorbed in her fight with Juunana that she didn't see Kuririn until he was right behind Juunana. She stopped and waved to him, leaving a wide gap for Juunana. He kicked and sent her flying into the grass.

"Aaaaarrrrrrgggg! Juunana! That was unfair, I was distracted." Juunana grinned evilly and turned to Kuririn.

"What do you want pip squeak with a mop for hair?" 

"I need to speak with Juuhachi, alone." Kuririn turned red after he said that because Juunana started to chuckle.

"Hey this is important." Kuririn said.

"Fine whatever." Juunana walked back inside very slowly trying to get a glimpse of what Kuririn was gonna say.

"Juuhachi…" Kuririn started.

"What's wrong Kuririn?" Juuhachi interrupted.

"Well, you know why the Saiyajins are here right?"

"To supposedly take over the world right?" Juuhachi said mockingly.

"Yeah that's right, well they are coming in three months. And they are going to make everyone on this planet slaves. And no one will be saved or spared." Kuririn waited to see Juuhachi's reaction. Juuhachi just stared at Kuririn.

"What does this mean? Am I ever going to see you again?" 

"No you will never see me again." Juuhachi started to cry.

"Oh Juuhachi don't cry please, I love you. You know that, and if there is something I could do, I would do it." Juuhachi started to cry even harder. Kuririn took her in his arms and cradled her for what seemed like hours. 

"Kuririn?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to let you leave me for some stupid Saiyajin invasion." She stated.

"What!? I have to, I can't…" Kuririn trailed off because just then Juuhachi kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Juuhachi…I won't leave you. I love you too much. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to not lose you to those Saiyajin things." 

Juuhachi squealed in delight. "Oh Kuririn I love you too!"

Juuhachi had completely forgotten about Videl. Until Videl called her later that evening.

__

Ring! Ring!

"Hi Juuhachi speaking"

__

"Hi Juuhachi! It's Videl"

"Oh hi Videl, oh my gosh I know why your calling! Oh man I completely forgot about that! I'm so sorry."

__

"Oh that's ok I forgot too. Gohan came over. And he told me what was happening. Can you believe he wanted to break up?"

"You too? Yeah Kuririn came over to my house and told me too."

__

"Are you two still together?" Videl wondered

"Yeah we are after a few hours of crying, on my part. Are you and Gohan?"

__

"Yep, I wouldn't let him leave me."

"Me neither."

__

"So that's that, I guess we just wait now. Hopefully everything ends well."

"Yeah me too, I'll see ya tomorrow ok?"

__

"k. bye."

"bye."

__

Click!

Thank you all who reviewed. I love reading them. Um ok next chap Rex shows his real side. So tune in next time with Buruma!


	11. Evil Rex!

******Chapter 11****** 

A few weeks had gone by and Buruma couldn't stop talking about Rex. And to her amazement Videl and Juuhachi were quite bored with it. She couldn't understand it, she thought he was great, how could they not see it? Her friends talked to her all the time about how fast he was moving in on her. But she did have to admit that he was kind of moving a bit too fast. She didn't care though, she loved him and he loved her, right? 

It was the morning of the day before their Sadie Hawkins dance and Buruma was trying to find her friends. She bumped into Videl and Gohan first. 

"Hi Videl, have you asked Gohan yet?" Gohan got an inquisitive look on his face. 

"Huh? Ask me what?" 

"I guess you didn't then. Hey why do you ask him now." 

"uh ok," she turned to Gohan, "Gohan would like to go the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" 

"What's that?" He tilted his head to the side and blinked his eyes. Videl melted _aww he's sooo cute!_

__"It's a dance, everybody's going to be there. So what do ya say?" 

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Gohan nodded. 

"Good then I'll get the tickets today at lunch. Bye Buruma." Videl left with Gohan to their next class which was English for him and TA for her. 

Buruma walked to her next class and found Juuhachi by the stairs. 

"Hey Juuhachi!" Buruma waved. 

"Hi Buruma!" Juuhachi waved back. 

"So are you taking Kuririn to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" 

"Oh yeah I asked him yesterday, Are you going to take Rex?" 

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot to ask him and I already have the tickets! I better go ask him." Buruma left Juuhachi at the stairs and hurried to Rex's class. 

"Bye." Juuhachi said after her, shaking her head. Buruma reached Rex's class before the bell rang; he was surprised to see her. 

"Hi Buruma what are you doing here?" 

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me." 

"Of course I'll go with you! You know I would." 

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to make sure. Well I gotta go, see you at lunch?" 

"Yep, see you then." They kissed and parted Buruma went to her class and Rex turned back to his buddies. 

"Wow she's hot." Said one of his friends. 

"Yep and she's all mine." Rex said. 

"What about all your other girlfriends?" said another one of his friends. 

"She is not going to find out about that, now is she?" he glared at his friends, they all shook their heads in fear. Unbeknownst to them Vegeta was in his class and he heard the whole thing. Vegeta started to growl. Rex and his buddies heard the growl and turned to Vegeta. 

"Did you just growl at me, freak?" His buddies laughed at Vegeta. 

"Freak." Rex's right hand man said. They all burst out laughing. Until they heard a squeak coming from Rex's mouth. 

"Put me down you freak!" He couldn't quite say it, so it came out as a squeak. Vegeta had him by the neck and Rex's friends started hitting Vegeta and yelling at him to put their friend down. 

"Listen here Rex, you hurt Buruma and you'll have to answer to me." Vegeta said menacingly into Rex's ear. Rex's eyes opened so wide that it looked like they were going to pop out. Vegeta dropped him and went back to his seat. Just then the teacher came in and started the lesson. Rex glared in Vegeta's direction rubbing his neck. 

It was the evening of the dance and Buruma was rushing about her house looking for her shoes. The doorbell rang and Buruma "eeked". Her mom came from the bottom floor to see if she was ready to go. 

"Buruma? You ready? Rex's is here." 

"Ok, mom, I'll be down in a minute!" Her mom went back down and told Rex to make himself comfortable and that she'll be down in a few minutes. Meanwhile her dad was giving him the take 'care of my daughter other wise death would be in the air' speech. Rex said he'd bring her back before midnight. Buruma came down unknown to them with a whole different outfit because she couldn't find the shoes that went with her other outfit. 

"Wow, you're so beautiful." Her dad glared at him. 

"Can't you say that without having to use a conjunction? Maybe it would have more meaning if you said 'You are so beautiful'." Buruma rolled her eyes. 

"Dad, jeez, give him a break," she turned to Rex. "Sorry, Rex. Are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah." He said, kind of reluctantly. They walked out of the house to Rex's car and got in. He drove them to the dance and when they got there the met up with Juuhachi, Kuririn, Videl, Gohan andVegeta, after much coaxing. 

"Hi guys! Wow Juuhachi I like your dress and yours too Videl. Wow the guys look great too." They all said thank you, and Vegeta his normal grunt. Rex saw Vegeta and cringed, Vegeta noticed and glared at him to further prove his point. 

"Let's go inside." Suggested Rex. Everyone agreed and followed Rex and Buruma into the dance. Once inside they all separated. Vegeta found an empty wall and watched everybody dance. Juuhachi and Kuririn went out in the middle of the dance floor and started to swing dance. A circle started to form around them. Videl was teaching Gohan how to dance on the sidelines. He was having fun, he yelled out to Vegeta as they passed him. 

"Look Vegeta I'm dancing! This is so fun! You gotta try it!" Vegeta gave him a disgusted look and went back to watching the dancing. He scanned the room and found everybody but Buruma and Rex. 

While everyone was dancing Rex told Buruma to follow him. He led her outside to his car. 

"Rex what are we doing?" Asked Buruma 

"I'm going to take you to this really cool place. It looks over the city, it's really pretty." 

"Really? Umok." For the ride up there she became really quiet. 

Vegeta scanned the room again but he still couldn't find them. He looked for Kuririn and found him near the punch bowl. 

"Kuririn, that girl Buruma, she's not here and neither is Rex." Kuririn dropped his cup. 

"Are you sure? They have to be here." 

"No they are not here." 

"Juuhachi, I think we have a problem." Juuhachi turned to face Kuririn from talking with another friend. 

"Huh? A problem? What is it?" 

"Vegeta says that he can't find Buruma and Rex." 

"They probably went to go make out somewhere." 

"No, Juuhachi you don't understand. I over heard Rex talking with his friends; he's got other girlfriends." Vegeta said and sneered. 

"Oh my gosh, he's cheating on Buruma. Is he going to take advantage of her?" 

"We don't know, but it's a good thing that Vegeta was keeping an eye on her." Kuririn said. 

"I'll go get Videl and Gohan." Juuhachi left and went hunting for Videl. 

"Vegeta why don't you fly and look for them, come with me to the car and I'll give you a walkie-talkie. Yes I keep them in my car. Don't look at me like that." He led Vegeta to his car and gave him a walkie-talkie. "Call us when you spot them." Vegeta nodded his head and took off into the black sky. 

Rex had stopped the car on top of the near by hill and turned it off. Buruma got out of the car and went over to the edge. Rex followed her. 

"Wow it is pretty, look you an see our school from here." She pointed to the brightly-lit football field. 

"Yep and so are you." He got close to her and kissed her neck. 

"What are you doing? Let me enjoy the scenery." She pushed him off. He shrugged and went back to the car. 

"It's getting cold, why don't you come back to the car and we'll enjoy the scenery from there." He said before he got into the car. Buruma shivered and ran to the car where Rex had it heated. Rex leaned over and kissed her cheek and Buruma kissed him back. They started to make out, or so she thought. 

Vegeta was flying over the Hill when he caught a glimpse of a car. So he went down to investigate. When he landed he heard a scream. 

"Get off of me Rex, you Jerk!" The name confirmed Vegeta's suspicions; he called Kuririn on the walkie-talkie and told him where he was. Buruma spotted Vegeta out of the window. 

"Vegeta? Vegeta help me!" She was desperately trying to fend off Rex. Rex looked up. 

"(Insert bad word here)!" Before Rex knew it he was being pulled out of the car and hurled into a tree. Rex went unconscious, then Kuririn, Juuhachi, Videl and Gohan arrived. Videl rushed to Buruma's side. 

"Buruma are you ok? Oh I'm so sorry that we didn't warn you before." She hugged Buruma, who started to cry. Juuhachi went over to where Rex was laying face down in the mud. 

"Ooo, can I kick him?" Gohan was conferring with Kuririn; he was quite confused. Vegeta nodded and ok to Juuhachi. She turned and kicked him right in the stomach. 

"Bastard, you should have listened to me." She kicked him again and he groaned. They left him for dead and took Buruma home. Her parents were wondering why she was home so early. Juuhachi told them all that had happened, but she asked them if they could refrain from talking to her until she was ready. They obliged and said thank you to Vegeta. He grunted and left for Kuririn's house. Videl spent the night with Buruma to make sure she was ok. Buruma was fine but she would get her revenge on Rex and he would be sorry he ever knew her. 

Well what did you all think? I got rid of Rex, and Vegeta is now in the picture, Yea! 

Don't forget to review. And thanx to all who did. 

Tune in next time with Buruma! 


	12. My City is Better than Yours!

********Chapter 12******** 

Buruma just could not believe that Rex would do something like that to her, she had loved him. But now she knew that he didn't love her. Every time she would think about him she would start to cry. So she had to get her mind off of him and she knew just where to do it. She got in her car and drove over to Videl's, even though Videl had only left her house a few hours before. She felt that she needed to defend herself, she was barely able to fend Rex off long enough for Vegeta to get there. 

Vegetawhy was he there? Did he really care enough about me to help me? 

She shook her head it was probably Juuhachi or Videl that noticed she was gone and Vegeta was the only one who could fly fast enough. 

Flyingwhat a conceptI wish I could fly that would be so cool! 

She parked in front of Videl's mansion; it was almost bigger than her own house, but nothing will ever be bigger than her house. She smirked. She rang the doorbell and stepped back. Videl's butler opened the door. 

"Ow my I heellp you?" 

"Is Videl there?" 

"Yeezzz, she iz. Follow me." He led her down the brightly-lit hallway. She counted four doors to her left and right, then they went up the stairs and passed three more doors to her left and was led into the fourth door. 

"Here is mizz Videl'z room, make your zelf comfortable she will be up in a moment." He trailed off and went to go look for Videl. Buruma found herself in a gigantic room. A large stereo covering half of a wall and Videl's king sized bed against another. Buruma sat down on her bed and stared in awe at all her posters of Saiyaman. She chuckled at the thought of Videl liking the super zero. 

But whatever floats her boat, I guess. Buruma shrugged. 

Videl walked in on Buruma playing with her stereo. 

"Hey! What are ya doing?" Buruma whipped around and put her arms behind her back. 

"Uhnothing." Buruma sheepishly smiled. Videl smiled back. 

"So what brings you to the Satan Mansion?" 

"Well I feel unable to defend myself, I was wondering if you could teach me a few moves." 

"Hummsounds like a challenge." Videl mused. 

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" 

"Well considering you've never thrown a punch in your life I'd say it's a challenge!" Videl smiled at Buruma and chuckled. Buruma gave her a faint 'haha'. 

"Well let's go get this over with." Buruma said. Videl led her to a large training room where two other sessions were going on. 

"Ok first things first, you have to stretch." Videl leaned over and touched her toes. Buruma did the same; Buruma felt that she was pretty flexible so the stretching wouldn't be that bad. Then Videl went backwards and touched the floor with her feet and her hands. Buruma tried to do the same but fell over. Videl laughed and did an easier stretch for her. Videl got down on the floor and stretched her leg out to the side and brought her fingers to her toes. Buruma was able to do that and soon the stretching was over. Videl brought over a punching bag and showed her how to throw a punch. Buruma stepped up to the bag and tried to throw the punch like Videl showed her, but she missed the bag and went tumbling to the floor. 

"Try again." Commanded Videl. 

For the next seven hours Buruma and Videl practiced. Buruma mastered the punches but not the kicks. When the session was over Videl offered her shower to Buruma, Buruma took the offer. Videl went down stairs to the kitchen and ordered Buruma and herself dinner. She called Sushi Boy, ordered them sushi and went to go take shower in another room. After the dinner of sushi Buruma left and Videl was alone, so she went up to her room and cranked up her stereo. When Buruma got to her house she called Juuhachi to see what was up. 

Ring, Ring! 

"Hello? This is Juunana speaking." 

"Hi Juunana is Juuhachi there?" 

"Uh nope sorry she is with her mop of a boyfriend, Kuririn." 

"Oh I see, uh thanks anyway, tell her I called." 

"Sure." 

Click! 

Now Buruma felt totally alone, she missed the time she had spent with Rex, but it was a waste. A complete and utter waste of her time. But she missed the boyfriend thing, and she knew that it would be a while before she would be in another. 

So she decided to get some fresh air, it was dark out but that didn't stop her from going to her school to sit on the top floor of the tallest building to get a glimpse of her city. When she finally made it to the top, which was about four stories high, she felt exhilarated and on a sugar rush. But she knew it wouldn't last long there was nobody to feed it. She collapsed on the top stair and looked out towards the city. 

"Wow, it's so beautiful" She whispered to herself. 

"Humm." Someone grunted from above. Buruma stood up in a panic and tried to look for the source of the grunt. 

"Whowho's there?" Buruma's sugar rush was promptly ended and she started to tremble. 

"No, it's not that pretty, if you can call it that." The voice said. "I think my city is better." It stated flatly. Buruma now knew it was one of the Saiyajin's and it didn't sound like Gohan. 

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" 

"The question is what are you doing here? All alone, hehe, it is dark you know. Never know who is prowling about." Vegeta landed behind her, Buruma jumped with fright and tried to punch him. He grabbed her arm. 

"Hey, let go!" She pounded his chest with her free arm, but he only smirked. He let her go, and she began to rub her wrist. "What did you do that for?" 

"Well I wasn't about to let you hit me, even though you are a weakling human." He smirked. Buruma huffed and turned. 

Why that insolent little pig! Wait what am I saying this guy helped me. Maybe I should thank him 

"UhI want to thank you for helping me last night, stupid me why didn't I see it coming? I don't think I'll ever have a good relationship with anybody." She still had her back to him, Vegeta's eye's flickered with an emotion he wasn't quite able to deal with yet. He grunted and turned his head to the skyline with all the building's lights twinkling. 

"Vegeta? You still there?" He grunted in reply, wondering to himself why he even answered her. "Your city, you say it's prettier than mine?" 

"Yes, the buildings are much more sophisticated." 

"And that makes them better?" 

"Yes, it does, have you ever noticed any of the color your city produces?" Vegeta sneered. 

"Yep it's all orange, with a bit of green, red and yellow. Why does your city have other colors?" 

"Hn, you just have to see it for yourself." 

"Then will you take me there someday?" 

"Yeah sure." Vegeta knew she would see it soon in her own city if his father's plans were carried out. But she might not be able so see it because she would probably become a slave, a lowlife. He would have none of it. His cause grew as he and Buruma talked, him mostly answering her with a grunt or nothing at all, he knew now that he would not let his father take over this planet, not with this girl still on it. 

So what did you all think? Could Buruma and Vegeta be headed for love? Would Vegeta's dad take over the earth? Tune in next time with Buruma! 


	13. Confrontation

At 07:01 pm 4/13/02 -0700, you wrote: ******Chapter 13*******  
  
  
Buruma felt oddly comfortable with Vegeta, even though she was the one mostly talking, she was glad he was there. He might not be a good conversationalist but he sure was a good listener. When Buruma finally tired herself out, she stood up and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Well I had better get going," Buruma looked at her watch, and her eyes widened at the time, "whoa I was suppose to be home and hour ago. My parents are going to kill me. Oh and I didn't even take my car. Damn!" Vegeta just kind of shuffled around and ended up at the ledge. He floated up in the air and looked down upon Buruma.  
  
"Now wait a minute that is totally not fair!" Buruma yelled.  
  
"What's fair?" He replied. He flew off lower than the building, but came back because Buruma started to screech.  
  
"Hey wait don't leave me!" She raced down the stairs.  
  
"What am I suppose to do? Carry you?" He smirked and flew at top speed around Buruma to scare her. She felt the wind brush her face and then a hand full of her hair flew into her open mouth.  
  
"Blah! Yuck!" She clawed at the hair and finally was able to get it all out. By that time Vegeta was in hysterics he kept flying around her to see if he could do it again. But she didn't allow him, she kept her mouth firmly shut.  
  
"Well?" Buruma said stamping her foot.  
  
"Well what?" Vegeta drew to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Well, are you or are you not going to carry me home?"  
  
"Did I say I was going to carry you, let alone walk you home?" He floated to the ground, he just loved toying with her. He knew she wouldn't have any of it; that's why it was so much fun!  
  
"No, I guess not. That's fine, I guess, I'll just walk home." Whoa he wasn't expecting this. She slowly turned away and walked to the nearest gate and proceeded to climb over it. Vegeta sighed and flew to her, plucked her off the fence and carried her high into the air.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh! Whoa ok maybe this was a bad idea, put me down, put me down!" She squirmed.  
  
"Stop it! Do you want to look like an animal that was run over on the highway?" Buruma sucked in a breath.  
  
"No." Buruma squeaked. It took Vegeta 2 min. to fly to Buruma's home; he dropped her off on her balcony.   
  
"Thanks Vegeta! I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Bye!" Buruma turned around and went to go change for bed. That night she had another flying dream.   
  
She felt her self lift off the ground, not by her self but by another. As she was lifter higher she could see the most beautiful city. It had the most brilliant colors; she was in total awe.   
  
"See I told you it was better than your puny human city." Buruma paused; she looked up into the face of Vegeta.   
  
"Hi Vegeta, so you're the one carrying me, I thought you didn't want to." She sheepishly smiled at him. He looked down at her and smirked, then he flew lower into the woods that surrounded his city. Suddenly she felt her self being propelled through the wood at a great speed. Vegeta dodged the trees with great accuracy; he then shot up through the canopy. He went so fast that even though he held on to her, she slipped and started to fall.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!" he looked down and his eyes widened.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!" He screamed. He watched her go down. Buruma felt her self fall at a faster speed. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and trying to stop herself. As she fell the distance between her and the trees grew smaller, she started to black out, this brought her out of the dream.  
  
She sat up, fully awake and sweaty. _That was so real, I could just feel my self dying, and Vegeta. That look in his eyes… it was fear. But why fear? Did he think I was going to die? But why would he care? He's so heartless. Come on Buruma you know better… _She got up even though it was 5:30 in the morning; she couldn't sleep any more. She took a shower, got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast.   
  
"What was all that screaming about Buruma?" Buruma's mother asked her at the table.  
  
"Oh it was just a bad dream, I guess." Buruma started in on her eggs and toast. When the doorbell rang. It was seven already and Juuhachi and Videl were waiting outside for Buruma.  
  
" BURUMA!!!!" Videl and Juuhachi shouted so she would hurry up.  
  
"COMING!" Buruma shouted back. "HOLD ON!"   
  
"What do you think she is doing?" Videl asked Juuhachi.  
  
"Well knowing Buruma she probably went for a wardrobe change."  
  
Videl giggled, she stopped when she saw Buruma glaring at Juuhachi for that comment.  
  
"Sorry Buruma, but you know its true!" Juuhachi ran away towards school.  
  
"Yeah so!" Buruma ran after her, and chased her all the way which was a mile at least.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Videl yelled after.  
  
When they got to school they were all out of breath and all sweaty.  
  
"Ewww…" Buruma said.  
  
"Ditto" Videl agreed.  
  
Juuhachi nodded her head.  
  
"Hey we should go to the P.E. locker rooms and freshen up" She suggested.  
  
"Oh great idea Juuhachi." Buruma took off towards the locker rooms. She was looking behind her at the other girls when she bumped into. (Dun dun dun…) Vegeta!  
  
"Oh my… who? OH! Its you! I'm sorry I didn't see you." She cowered in front of him. He smirked. "Hey watch it woman!" He winked at her and walked off. She smiled and carried on.  
  
"Hey Buruma did you see that he winked at you!" Juuhachi squealed.  
  
Videl poked her in the ribs. "Hey hey! Good job Buruma!" Buruma blushed.  
  
They went into the locker rooms and freshened up just in time for first. Buruma just sat down in her seat as the tardy bell rang.   
  
"Buruma could you come here please." The teacher motioned her to come up. She figured she'd be cited for being late. She was getting ready for a big argument when the teacher said  
  
"Here could you grade these for me? I'm terribly behind and I don't trust the others to do it."  
  
"Sure no problem." Buruma was surprised and she went right to work on them. Vegeta came over and stood behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Huh… oh yeah I'm grading papers. Oh Here's yours hmm…" Buruma proceeded to put an 'F' on it. When a strong hand stopped her marker cold.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"That is an A+ paper woman! I demand you to change it." Vegeta gave her an evil glare, enough to kill someone. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Ok Mr. I'm gonna take over this world…" She glared back at him. She really graded it and put an A- on it.   
  
"There, you happy?" she held the paper up to him, "That's what you really get on it."  
  
"Yeah whatever," he took a chair and sat next to her.   
  
"What?" she leaned away from him and eyed him.  
  
"Don't eye me, I'm just sitting here."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm blind, deaf and mute. Don't you have work to do?"  
  
"No, I finished it, no thanks to you."  
  
"Well, since your finished you can help me."  
  
"Ha! I don't think so. She asked you." He looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" She glared at him. The minutes ticked by and Vegeta was really bored. With a loud bang he dropped his head on the table, Buruma jumped and sucked in a breath.  
  
"Jeez! What were you trying to do give me a heart attack? Why are you still here, anyway?"  
  
"Well, to protect you."  
  
"From wha…" She just realized who he was protecting her from, Rex. "Oh, I see. Ok you can stay." Buruma glanced over to where Rex was now sitting, since Vegeta took his computer next to Buruma, Rex was glaring at Vegeta. Buruma whipped her head back to Vegeta.  
  
"He's glaring at you." She giggled.  
  
"Him? Glare at me?" he turned his head to look at Rex, who just gave him a meaner look. "Ha! I wouldn't call that a glare if I wanted to!" A second later Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and there was Rex. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"What do you want punk?" Rex cringed a little but stood his ground.  
  
"I want to talk to Buruma." Buruma pushed Vegeta aside.  
  
"No Rex I don't want to talk to you, we're over you hear? Over!" She stood next to Vegeta and gave Rex the most terrible death glare she had ever given anybody. Rex grew mad.  
  
"Oh I see what's going on you want to be with the freak now, don't you?" Rex declared through clenched teeth. Buruma's eyes narrowed.  
  
"No Rex, what you were going to do to me was wrong. I didn't ask for it and you knew it." She poked him in the chest and he stumbled back. She stared hard at him. She went up to him, pulled back her hand and slapped him right across the face. Vegeta smirked _"just what that little piece of shi(insert T) needed."_ But before Vegeta could congratulate Buruma, Rex slapped her back.   
  
"Wha…?" Buruma covered her cheek and started to cry.   
  
"You bastard!" Vegeta growled. He grabbed him by the shirt and for the second time threw him out the door and into a tree. The teacher was mortified; she ran to Buruma and asked her if she was ok. Buruma nodded. Then the teacher went to go check on Rex, while giving Vegeta a glare of disgust. While she and the other classmates were busy outside with Rex, Buruma started to cry even more. Vegeta instinctively put his arm around her; she fell into his arms and hugged him.   
  
"He is going to pay for that." Buruma said between sobs.  
  
Boy is Buruma mad! Haha! What will she do to him? And when is Vegeta's dad going to come? Well tune in next time with Buruma! Thank you all who reviewed, I enjoy reading them!  
  
A/N: I case you were wondering I choose Videl and Gohan to be in my story, well frankly because I like them better besides my twin likes that character. So no I am not going to put Goku or Chichi in my story. Sorry. 


	14. The Great Kick Master

********Chapter 14******* 

The rest of the day Buruma was attached to Vegeta or one of her friends, she did not want to be caught by Rex alone. Juuhachi found out that Buruma was taking lessons from Videl and offered Buruma her services as a kicking instructor. Buruma gladly accepted them and Juuhachi told her to go over to her house after school, for a couple of days. Buruma graciously excepted, as she wanted to be ready for the next time. 

Juuhachi and Kuririn either usually went to Juuhachi's house or walked to Kuririn's house after school, but since they couldn't do either, Juuhachi decided to spend some time with Kuririn this weekend. Buruma was already at Juuhachi's house when Juuhachi arrived along with her twin, Juunana. 

"My aren't we excited." Juuhachi stated as she watched Buruma run circles around her. Juuhachi caught Buruma as she went by her arm. "Whoa slow down." 

"Uh, I was just getting in the mood, to learn how to fight." 

"Ok," Juuhachi rolled her eyes, and twirled her finger around her head in a 'your crazy' fashion. Buruma punched her in the arm. 

"Ow!" Juuhachi said while rubbing her arm, "Jeez, Videl taught you a lot." 

"Yep, and I got stronger too!" Buruma tried to punch Juuhachi again but Juuhachi pushed her hand away with a kick. 

"Ha! Punches are useless unless accompanied by a few good kicks." 

"Well all mighty kick teacher," Buruma got down on the ground and tried to humor Juuhachi by pretending to worship her. "Teach me." Juuhachi rolled her eyes and began to teach Buruma the basics. Buruma was getting pretty good at kicking and punching, she was so proud of herself when she mastered Juuhachi's secret high kick technique. They were practicing Friday afternoon, when Buruma asked an odd thing. 

"Hey Juuhachi?" 

"Uh huh?" 

"Do you think that I could go up against Juunana?" 

"What?" Juuhachi was a little disturbed, "you want to fight Juunana? Why?" 

"Well, not to insult you or anything, I want a challenge." Fire flared up in her eyes and she put her hands into fists. Juuhachi just laughed. Buruma gave her blonde haired friend a weird look. 

"Are you laughing you are laughing! Why?" Juuhachi calmed down and answered Buruma. 

"Well if you want a 'challenge' I'll just go harder on you. Because Juunana is not a challenge." Just then Juunana happened to walk by. 

"I heard that! You blonde haired freak!" 

"Is that a challenge?" Juuhachi got into a fighting stance and Juunana did the same. Juuhachi looked over at Buruma. "Watch, you might learn something." 

"Juuhachi, uhGET OUT OF THE WAY!" Buruma warned. 

Juunana had charged at Juuhachi with all his force, but Juuhachi was quicker. She dodged his attack and turned in time to see him turn around and continue his assault. When he got closer Juuhachi got down and thrust her fist into Juunana's stomach, full force. Juunana went down and Buruma clapped. Juuhachi bowed and said thank you. 

"Well, sometimes you want to use your opponents attacks to your advantage." Explained Juuhachi, she went over and poked at Juunana. He groaned, rolled over and gave her a mean look. 

"Is he ok?" Asked Buruma. 

"Ah, he'll get over it." The sun was setting and it was time for dinner Juuhachi said goodbye to Buruma and went inside to eat. That night Juuhachi called Kuririn. 

Ring! Ring! 

_"Hello? This is Kuririn speaking."_

__"Hi Kuririn! It's Juuhachi." 

_"Hi Juuhachi! What's up?"_

__"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to do something on Saturday." 

_"Um let's see, nope I don't have anything going on. So yeah I would love to go somewhere with you."_

__"Really? Cool, what do you think we should do?" 

_"Humwe could go mill around at the mall?"_

__"Milling sounds fun." 

_"I'll pick you up around saynoonish?"_

"That sounds great I'll see you then, ok?" 

_"ok, See ya, bye!"_

__"Bye!" 

CLICK! 

Juuhachi went to tell her mom where she was going tomorrow, her mom said it was ok and told her to be back at the latest, 11pm. The next day Juuhachi actually got up early, she was so excited. It had been a long time since they went somewhere together, so she really wanted to look nice. She pulled out a skirt; it was black with a red design laced down the front. She also got out a black tank top with a lace pattern down the arms and over the tank top. She took a shower and got dressed; she looked her self over in her mirror and smiled. 

"Damn I look good!" 

About an hour later Kuririn came to pick up Juuhachi. He got out and knocked on the door, Juuhachi opened it. 

"Hi Juuhachi! Wow, you look beautiful." Juuhachi blushed. 

"So do you Kuririn, uh I mean your handsome." She giggled and placed her arm in Kuririn's and walked to the car. He opened the car door for her, and went to the other side and got in. 

At the mall Juuhachi and Kuririn got lunch first, they had a couple of burgers and a side of fries. Afterwards they went milling around the second floor of the mall. They went into antique stores and any other store that looked interesting. When they came out of one store they saw a blur pass them. They looked after it and the blur stopped. It turned and headed back towards them. They now could tell that it was Gohan and he was carrying Videl! 

"Hi guys! Fancy meeting you here." Videl turned and told Gohan to put her down. 

"Hey Videl, why are you here?" asked Juuhachi. 

"Well, we came to mill, but we both got bored. He suggested that we fly around for a while." 

"Cool, that sounds fun." 

"It is." As the girls talked, Gohan took Kuririn aside. 

"Hi Gohan what's up?" 

"Well, we only have a month left before King Vegeta comes." 

"Yeah and?" Kuririn asked wondering what Gohan was up to. 

"Well you need to make a choice, you either stay here and finish your senior year or you can come with us. If you come with us you'll have a spot in the royal court." 

"I know Gohan, I really don't want to leave Juuhachi here." 

"Well you could bring her." 

"I don't want to, we'll feel totally alienated. I don't think the Saiyajin's would appreciate it either." 

"Well if you change your mind. Just tell me." 

"Hey Gohan, is Videl going with you?" 

"Going with him where?" Videl inquired turning around. Gohan gulped. Kuririn found his answer and wanted to hear him ask her. "Well where am I going?" 

"Uh to my planet, that is if you want to go. I won't make you." 

"To your planet? That sounds cool, yeah sure I want to go." 

"But you might not be able to see earth again for a long while." He explained to Videl, Videl looked a bit wavered but asked Gohan more questions, they eventually said goodbye to Juuhachi and Kuririn. Gohan started to explain more as they walked away. 

"I wonder if she'll go. Did you get invited?" Juuhachi asked Kuririn. 

"Yeah I did, but I said no, I didn't want to leave you. I love you." Juuhachi looked a bit surprised at the 'I love you', but she blushed and grabbed his hand. 

"Oh, Kuririn, I love you too!" They kissed and hugged. When they parted Juuhachi suggested they leave, they did and Kuririn dropped Juuhachi off at her house. Juuhachi said bye and went inside. 

There you have it the long awaited chapter 14, will Videl go with Gohan? What will happen with Vegeta and Buruma? Who knows! So tune in next time with Buruma! 


	15. Will she go?

*********Chapter 15*********

            When Videl and Gohan parted from their friends, Videl had already made up her mind. She would definitely go with Gohan even if it meant her life. Gohan was still not too sure about the thought, but Videl did have a right to know. As they continued walking, Gohan told her all about Vegetasei.

"Whoa! Wait so Vegeta has his own planet?" Videl exclaimed.

"Well when the planet was first settled, the king who was named Vegeta, named it after himself. The King named his son after him, and so on until, Vegeta as we know him today."

"Oh, interesting. Were all the Vegeta's like this Vegeta?" Asked Videl.

"Well I have only heard of one good Vegeta but that was along time ago, they say he was the one that ruined our status as a universal power. Every Vegeta since then has vowed to accomplish what the good Vegeta lost. That is one of the reasons why we want to conquer your planet. It's, uh… to redeem ourselves, I guess." Videl was very quiet as Gohan talked, she was thinking about what he had said.

"So, are you still taking over the planet?" She asked, only wondering if him meeting her made a difference. Gohan hesitated, he wanted to tell her the truth but it might be a risk, knowing how determined she can get. But then the thought struck him her determination might actually help.

"Well, I guess since you know what's mostly going on, I'll tell you the rest."

"There's more?" Videl stopped, looked into Gohan eyes and tilted her head a little.

"One afternoon Vegeta called his dad, and he asked Vegeta if the planet was ready for takeover, but Vegeta suggested an alliance. Which I think is logical, but the King didn't think so. So he has given us three months to reconsider our decision and that was two months ago."

"Oh my gosh we only have one month! Have you guys decided on what you are going to do?"

"Kuririn and I want an alliance with your planet, but Vegeta, he is the real decision maker. He is so depressed," Gohan cast his gaze to the floor. "he has totally given up, I'm afraid that we have no hope." Videl's determination kicked in, just as Gohan wanted it to, he knew that Videl would help.

"Vegeta depressed? Boy he doesn't show much, you would never have known. May I ask why he is depressed?"

"Uh, well there's this girl…" Gohan hesitated.

"A girl? He has girl problems?" Videl sounded a bit surprised, but hey every guy gets girl problems, right?

"Yes a girl, and he is so torn up over her. He can't tell her how he feels because it is just not in his nature."

"Well I can see why…"

"Yep, Kuririn and I just don't know what to do, I'm sure if we get them together, he'll have determination to stand up to his, uh I mean the King."

"Wow how can someone have no determination?" Videl said to herself quietly. She then looked up and smiled. "So who's the girl?" Gohan put his hand behind his neck and hesitated.

"It's uh… Buruma," Said Gohan, Videl let out a squeal, "Aww, man he's going to kill me if he finds out I told you."

"Oh, but who cares they are so perfect for each other!" Videl squealed again and Gohan winced from the pitch of it. "So how are we going to get them together?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders. Videl looked at him and sighed. "So I guess, this might prove to be a challenge." Videl and Gohan left the mall and went to Videl's mansion. They worked out together and then had dinner.

            Vegeta was sitting alone in the dark kitchen of the Kuri home, clutching a glass of water. He was thinking about what he would do when his father arrived, he had been training a lot lately to relieve stress. It always helped him think in times of pressure, lately he had been getting so frustrated that he would spend all his energy while training in the training room on his ship. He would just conk out on the floor and stay there the rest of the night. This time he was mentally hitting himself for revealing to Gohan why he wasn't able to think. He slammed his drink down hard onto the table and went to the training room. He flicked on the lights and set the gravity a bit higher than normal. He started out on the floor and tried to pick himself up; when he succeeded he went over to the panel and put it on a lower gravitational pull. He knew he was getting stronger, and his B plan was to kill his father if it ever amounted to it. His ears perked at the sound of someone coming in the training room. He turned his head and found Gohan at the door.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to, since I just got home from eating dinner with Videl." Vegeta's eyes got wide with hunger.

"Dinner?"

"Oh, uh sorry I didn't bring you anything." Gohan dropped to the floor and started to cower. Vegeta sighed and told him to get his ass off the floor.

"Well since you have been so insolent as to not bring me dinner, I guess you'll have to be my…what was that thing Kuririn has? A pig of some sort. Guinea pig? Ah, that's it. You'll be my guinea pig." Gohan lifted a brow and spit.

"Ha, I'll fight if that's what you mean, but I'm not just going to stand there."

"Good, let's go." The two teens went to opposite ends of the room. They both got into fighting positions. At the same exact moment they both shot into the air, Vegeta flew straight at Gohan and powered up. Vegeta formed a little ki ball and threw it at Gohan's stomach. Gohan dodged it easily.

"Is that all you've got?" Gohan flew in circles and kicked Vegeta's arm. Vegeta blocked it with a spin and ki ball, he then flew to the floor and stood there. Gohan was at the top of the room, looking down on Vegeta. He smirked at the thought of Vegeta losing him. But his fun cut short when Vegeta suddenly appeared right next to him. Gohan's eyes widened as Vegeta's clenched hands came down on his back. Gohan slammed onto the floor and made a small dent. He pulled himself up and shot to the side of the room. Vegeta watched his movement carefully and was at the side before he was. Vegeta kicked him in the side and made Gohan leave another tiny dent on the rooms' side. Gohan was frustrated now and did anything to try and land a hit on Vegeta. Vegeta laughed at him mockingly when Gohan was on the floor…again.

"Jeez is this how you treat someone who is going to help you?" One of Vegeta's eyebrows went up.

"Help me? With what?" He snorted.

"Well with your girl trouble."

"WHAT?! I thought I told you to never mention that again! You didn't tell any one did you?" Vegeta's sides were heaving as he thought of the possibility of losing his dignity.

"Uh…no…"

"That does not sound convincing. Tell me now!" Vegeta went over to Gohan and got up in his face. "Who did you tell?"

"Just Videl…"

"VIDEL?!" Vegeta pushed Gohan backwards and the fighting commenced once again. Vegeta's eyes were flaming as he powered up. "Wait." Vegeta said, he powered down and went to the door. Gohan was breathing heavily. "Let's go out side to the desert." Vegeta's hands were in fists as he left the room. Gohan let out a sigh and followed him out to the desert.

~What will Vegeta do to poor Gohan in the desert? Will Vegeta and Buruma ever get together? What will Videl do to make that happen? Who knows. I guess you'll just have to find out next time with Buruma! 

P.S Thanx to all who reviewed!


	16. Aggresion? What aggression?

A/N: Ok this one is a filler chapter, it is just going to be about them fighting. This will be my first actual try at writing a battle scene so bear with me. Thanx.

**********Chapter 16**********

            The sun was setting as Vegeta and Gohan approached the desert. They landed on a sand dune, the wind kicked up and threw sand all around them. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked.

"Perfect." Vegeta said; Gohan gave him a quizzical look. Vegeta shot him a smirk and rose into the air once again. Gohan looked up at him in anticipation, he followed Vegeta with his eyes. Vegeta floated in a circle around Gohan until he hit a spot where in order to look at him Gohan had to look at the sun. When he hit it Gohan shielded his eyes thus giving Vegeta the chance to make the first move. Vegeta grabbed Gohan's shirt and threw him up high into the air. Vegeta shot up after him and appeared above Gohan. Gohan twisted his body around anticipating Vegeta's move. Gohan kicked out with his foot and actually made contact with Vegeta's thigh. Vegeta fell forward a bit but caught himself quickly and retaliated with a fist in Gohan's stomach, which sent him crashing down on the dune. Gohan couldn't quite figure out how Vegeta could send him to the ground and he couldn't even touch Vegeta. He knew Vegeta was mad, but could he get that much strength from it? Gohan stood up and formed a ki blast; he sent it to Vegeta but Vegeta sent it back. It hit Gohan on the shoulder and left a big hole in his shirt. Gohan glared up at Vegeta, but got a ki blast in his face. He went backwards and fell down the dune. Vegeta landed on the dune and started to laugh hysterically, but was cut very short by Gohan who flew up the dune carrying a big ki blast. He let it go right when he got close to Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't able to dodge it so he took it, right on his chest. He flew over the dune and into the next one. Gohan landed on the dune, breathing heavily, his hands were clasped together forming a giant ki ball. Vegeta was lying on the side of the dune watching Gohan make the massive thing. Before Vegeta knew it Gohan let the blast go and sent it veering towards Vegeta's dune. Vegeta disappeared right before the blast obliterated the dune and reappeared behind Gohan, Vegeta thrust his fists onto Gohan's back. Gohan screamed in pain and went down. Vegeta bent over him mockingly.

"Aw has poor Gohan fallen over?" Vegeta smirked, but it suddenly turned into a frown as Gohan's leg met with Vegeta's groin.

"Who's in pain now?" Gohan was the one smirking now, he struggled to get up but Vegeta pulled him down again. Gohan met Vegeta's enraged eyes and knew that what he did was a very, very big mistake. Vegeta held onto Gohan's shirt and brought them both up to a standing position. Vegeta frowned and put his hand in Gohan's face. Gohan closed his eyes waiting for the hit when he realized that Vegeta had let go of his shirt. He opened his eyes carefully and saw Vegeta up in the air with his palm out and it was glowing. Gohan's eyes widened as Vegeta talked.

"Annihilator!" Vegeta screamed. His hand was engulfed in light and Vegeta's eyes went white. Gohan's mouth dropped, he then suddenly realized that Vegeta was holding his attack so that he could dodge it. He quickly went to Vegeta's side and watched as Vegeta's attack made a great creator where the dune was. Vegeta whipped his head around, his eyes still white with energy light. Vegeta punched Gohan in the arm and broke it. Gohan gave Vegeta and uppercut with one arm. It only tilted Vegeta's head back. Gohan was freaked out now; he didn't want to be Vegeta's guinea pig anymore. He now had no doubt that Vegeta had in fact gotten a lot stronger, maybe too strong, but Gohan knew that one day it would prove to be good. 

Vegeta just stayed in the air, he powered down, he had seen how freaked out Gohan got. He loved his new power and his new attack the 'annihilator'. He knew now that he could kill his father if it came to that. He didn't say anything to Gohan and left him there. Gohan whimpered when Vegeta was out of hearing range. He looked at himself to assess the damage. His left arm was broken in two places, his shirt had a bunch of holes and it was soaked in blood. He felt his head and found blood, his mouth was also bloody. The sun had set along time ago, so now he was in complete darkness. He wandered around the desert for a while, in utter pain from his arm. When he caught the light of a city he went towards it, luckily for him it was the town he was residing in. He made his way to Videl's house and collapsed on her front lawn. 

                        Well there you go please tell me how you liked my style of battle and if ya got any tips, please tell me. Thanks for reviewing! Tune in next time with Buruma!


	17. Just slap a bandaid on him and he'll be ...

**********Chapter 17**********  
A light turned on inside and the butler came out, wondering what the sound was he had heard outside. A light pierced Gohan's eyes as he noticed someone coming across the lawn.  
"Alo? Who iz out zere?" The butler screamed when the flashlight landed on Gohan's bloody body. Videl's room light went on and a second later she was out on the front lawn.   
"Oh, my god!!! Gohan!!!" If Mr. Satan didn't hear the butler's scream, he heard Videl's. He was out there in a flash.  
"What the hell…Videl? What is all this screaming? I can't get any sleep." Videl shot him a glare and helped Gohan on to her shoulder. Videl tried to hold onto him and grabbed his broken arm. Gohan let out a wrenching scream of pain and blacked out. Videl yelled at her dad to help take Gohan into the house. With a scowl on his face he did as he was asked. Videl was in such shock that she called Kuririn instead of the emergency line. When he picked up the phone he sounded wide-awake.  
_"Hello?"  
_"I've got an emergency, please you've got to help."  
_"Videl? Is that you?"  
_"Wait who is this? I called 911 didn't I?"  
_"No, Videl you called me Kuririn."  
_"Wait, I don't have your number…anyway it's Gohan he's hurt bad. I think his arm is broken." Videl was almost in hysterics, she glanced over at Gohan who looked as though he was dying.  
_"Yeah I know, I'm tending to Vegeta, he told me everything. You have got to get Gohan over here."  
_"Are you sure? Shouldn't we call 911?"  
_"Think about it Videl, they will probably want blood tests, they're saiyajins. They'll be baffled and probably will want to probe him or something."  
_"Oh yeah. Ok I'll bring him over."  
_"Ok, see you in a couple minutes. Bye"  
_"Bye"  
Videl got into her helicopter with Gohan and went to Kuririn's house. Kuririn's parents welcomed them warmly and Videl was shown to the basement. She brought Gohan over to where Vegeta was sitting. Vegeta glanced over at Gohan and shook his head.  
"He's such a weakling. He needs to train more…" Videl gave Vegeta a mean look.  
"You did this to him?"  
"Yeah I did, so what are you going to do about it?" He leaned towards her and smirked, knowing that she was frightened of him. Videl backed away and went to see what Kuririn was doing.   
"Well, to fix Gohan real good we can put him a in regeneration tank." Said Kuririn.  
"A tank? Where is it?" Videl's eyes shifted around the room.  
"Well, they have the material and the blueprints, but it's not put together. Why…I don't know."  
"Well we had to have the material if we found your planet to be hostile, I could put it together but it would take me a while." Vegeta interrupted.  
"Well we don't have a while now do we?" Videl screamed at Vegeta.  
"Now look here **_Videl_**, I know how to put it together just not that fast." Vegeta looked at the floor with the realization that he had shown a weakness.  
"Hey guys, don't we know a great mechanic?" Kuririn said timidly at the two…friends, if you can call them friends.  
"Oh yeah, Buruma! I'll go call her." Videl ran upstairs to the phone and called Buruma.  
_Buruma coming here?_ Thought Vegeta, he got a bit nervous, but he shoved it aside. Buruma arrived about 10 minutes later, she wasn't very happy about being woken up, but she was wide-awake by the time she got over to Kuririn's house. She brought all her tools and set right to work once she was shown the materials and blueprints. Vegeta was standing over her watching her work, grunting here and there at what she did. She glanced behind her and saw Vegeta. She turned back to her work, but to be disturbed again by Vegeta staring over her shoulder.  
"What do you want? I'm working here."  
"Hmph, you're not doing it right."  
"Well, then you do it!" She stepped away and motioned for Vegeta to take her place. He didn't move and she sighed.  
"Go away you're bothering me." She pushed him away and continued to work. Videl was tending to Gohan's wounds and Kuririn was snoring, Vegeta walked around but found himself back where Buruma was. She had nearly completed the tank and Vegeta was admiring her work. _Hummm…it looks good, I hope it works though. _Vegeta went over to the cupboard and got out the regenerating medicine. He walked over to the machine and put the package in the now completed tank. They filled it with water and put Gohan inside. Buruma brushed her hands off and admired her work.  
"Hey I did a really great job for the instructions being in Saiyajin."  
"You can read Saiyajin?" Vegeta asked surprised.  
"No, I looked at the pictures, it was pretty easy to follow."  
"Oh." Videl came over and said that she was leaving and that she would be back in the morning. Buruma looked at her watch.  
"Whoa, it's after midnight, I better get going before my parents find out I was gone." Videl walked behind her out the door, Vegeta followed them, because he had nothing else to do.  
"Hey Buruma why don't you call Juuhachi tomorrow and maybe we can get together and do something." Videl asked Buruma.  
"Sure, shall we meet here?"  
"Yeah, around 1 in the afternoon?"  
"Ok, see ya. Bye!" Buruma got in her car and drove down the street. She took a quick glance in the rear view mirror and saw Vegeta standing there enjoying the night air. She smiled and drove away.   
Ok so we now have the re-gen tank. And ooo could there be love in the air, you'll definitely see it in the next chap, sorry to keep you all waiting. Thanks for reviewing.  
Tune in next time with Buruma!  



	18. Ice Cream and Dolphins, yum

************Chapter 18************(Dedicated to Juuhachi (18)) 

Buruma woke the next morning feeling like she accomplished a great task, she was really happy for herself. She now knew that she could put things together with the instructions being in a different language. She remembered that she was suppose to call Juuhachi, so she rolled out of bed, grabbed her phone and sat down on her desk chair with her feet propped up on the desk. 

_Ring! Ring!_

_"Hello? Juuhachi speaking."_

__"Hi Juuhachi! We, meaning Videl and I, want to know if you want to do something on this lovely Saturday." 

_"My are we in a good mood."_

__"Yeah, I just put something together when the instructions were in Saiyajin!" 

_"Saiyajin? You were over at Kuririn's?"_

__"Yeah, It was kind of an emergency at midnight. Besides Kuririn was basically asleep the whole time." 

_"Oh, umsure I would love to do something."_

__"Ok, meet us at Kuririn's house at around one, k?" 

_"Ok, see you then. Bye."_

__"Bye." 

Click! 

Buruma placed the phone back in its cradle and went to her closet. She saw the button on her closet and was reminded of Rex. She growled at herself and continued to wreak havoc on her closet. Today she would find someone else to fill the void that Rex left behind. She finally picked out an outfit and took a shower. Afterwards she admired herself in the mirror. She was beautiful, smart, and had a perfect body, Why didn't anyone like her? In fact why didn't anybody love her? She got kind of jealous of Videl and Juuhachi, but she knew that some day she would find her true love. She still was kind of depressed though as she pulled up to Kuririn's house a little while later. Kuririn, who was taking out the trash, greeted her. 

"Hi Buruma! Everyone is inside, trying peacefully to decide where to go." 

"Ok." Buruma ventured inside and went to the living room where everyone was gathered. 

"I think we should go roller blading!" Videl chimed in. Juuhachi scrunched her face up and shook her head along with the two Saiyajins. Videl frowned and sat back on the couch next to the now healed Gohan. 

"Wow, Gohan your arm healed up real well!" Buruma went over and examined his arm. It was perfect and not a scratch could be seen. He smiled. 

"Yep the tank you built works! I felt I could do a thousand laps around this house after I got out." 

"Cool, so where do you guys want to go?" Everyone sighed and shrugged their shoulders. Buruma sat down next to Juuhachi and began to think. Hey it was a beautiful day maybe they could go to the pier, and have some ice cream. It sounded good to her so she asked her friends. 

"Maybe we could go to the pier and have some ice cream?" The guys eyes lit up and they all nodded their heads. Videl and Juuhachi agreed also, they then decided that they would go in different cars. Buruma would take her car along with Vegeta, Videl had planned it that way, and Juuhachi, Kuririn, Gohan, and Videl would take the Cookie Mobile, that Juuhachi's Grandmother lent her for the day. They all arrived at the beach at relatively the same time. The sun was high and it was a gorgeous day so Buruma parked a little ways from the ice cream shop so she could walk and enjoy the sun. Vegeta, of course was not happy, but went along anyway just to make sure she didn't get mugged. They walked along the strand and admired the beach houses along the way. 

"Wow that one it's really big!" Buruma exclaimed. 

"Hmph," Vegeta had no comment as usual, but that didn't stop Buruma from talking. 

"If you had a choice which house would you live in?" Buruma asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He pointed at a vacant lot. 

"That one." He said not even looking at it. 

"But that one has no house on it. Come on choose one." 

"I choose that one," pointing to the same vacant lot. "So I can build a house there, better than all the rest." Buruma was surprised at his direct answer, but she liked it. They made their way to the ice cream shop on the pier without having too much trouble with the bikers and all the people staring at Vegeta's hair. When they arrived at the shop and everyone had already gotten ice cream. 

"Thanks for waiting for us." Buruma stated with her hand on her hip and scowling at her friends. They said that they were sorry and gave the excuse that Gohan was hungry. Buruma looked over at him and saw five scoops of ice cream on a cone in his hand; he was desperately trying to lick all the sides at once before it melted. Buruma asked Vegeta what he wanted and went inside to order. Everyone was staring at Vegeta, watching him look after Buruma. The girls smiled and the guys looked nervously around. 

"So, Vegeta what are you looking at?" Inquired Videl. 

"Yeah what are you looking at?" Juuhachi restated. 

"None of your business." Vegeta glared at Gohan for revealing his secret to Videl, and now he knew that Juuhachi knew. 

"Oh, come on we know you were staring at Buruma. You like her don't you?" Videl stated. 

"I said it was none of your business." A growl escaped from his mouth. Gohan looked nervously at his girlfriend. 

"UhVidel, please don't" But Videl interrupted him. 

"So, what do you think Juuhachi? How are we going to get them together?" 

"I don't know" At about that time Vegeta had enough of them. 

"What do you mean you are going to help me? I am the Prince of all Saiyajins, do you think I can't do anything by myself?" Videl and Juuhachi looked smugly at each other their plan worked, reverse psychology. Buruma came out of the shop and found herself being dragged away by Vegeta. 

"Come on we're leaving." 

"We are?" she asked. She looked at Videl and Juuhachi they smiled at her and waved her goodbye. She gave them a puzzled look and followed Vegeta out to the end of the pier. 

"Vegeta what are we doing?" He took the cone that Buruma handed him and swallowed it in one gulp. She carefully licked the sides of hers. 

"Don't you want to see the sunset?" 

"The sunset? That won't be for another couple of hours" 

"Oh, then we could stare at the fish?" 

"The fish?" Buruma knew that he was desperately trying to figure out something to do since they had left their group. She smiled, went over to a bench and sat down. She patted the seat next to her to indicate that she wanted Vegeta to sit there next to her. He sat down but very stiffly, they sat there for an hour. Vegeta had relaxed but he was still kind of mentally hitting himself for getting into this mess. Was it a mess? Why did he want to sit closer to her? He sighed and scooted over a bit. Buruma was looking out on the ocean and didn't see Vegeta moving closer. She turned to ask him a question, but jumped at how close he was, in fact his face was right there next to hers. 

"Whoa, uh hi." Her voice squeaked. 

"Hi, what are you looking at?" He looked out over the horizon and couldn't determine what she was looking at. 

"I thought I saw some dolphins over there." She pointed towards the front of where they were siting. 

"Oh, do you want to see them close up?" Buruma nodded her head and felt herself lift up as Vegeta carried her over the rail and out above the sea. She was feeling so free that she forgot what they were doing and the sudden descend of Vegeta's flying made a scream pass through her lips. He stopped and looked down at her with a somewhat worried expression, though you couldn't tell very well. 

"I'm fine, continue please." He nodded and continued down ward to the surface of the ocean. Sure enough there were dolphins! Vegeta held her above the surface. A dolphin spotted them and looked at them with it's little beady eye, Buruma reached out and touched the dolphins fin. It jerked back down ward and a few moments later it jumped out of the water and got them wet. As soon as it touched the water again it raced off, when it found out that they weren't racing with it, it turned around and squealed at them to race. Buruma looked after it. 

"So, are we going to race or not?" Vegeta smirked and race off towards the dolphin. It's squeal of delight match Buruma's squeal of delight as they raced off into the setting sun. 

It was dark as they headed back home. Buruma was asleep in Vegeta's arms as he carried her to her car. He set her down gently feeling as though he was going to break her. 

"Vegeta?" Buruma rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. 

_"She looks so beautiful"_ Vegeta couldn't help thinking. 

"Vegeta?" Buruma asked again, she was wondering if she should poke him to make sure he was alive. 

"Huh? Wha?" Vegeta said dreamily. 

"Um we should be going." She stated flatly as if nothing happened. She couldn't believe that they spent that entire time together and not one kiss. 

"Oh yeah we should, let's go." He hopped in the passenger seat. Buruma went around to the other side and sat in the driver's seat. She started the car and they drove home. 

Will Buruma get her first kiss? Will Vegeta's dad come? How will Vegeta react to Buruma now? Tune in next time with Buruma! 


	19. The Saiyajins Are Coming! o.0 Oh Crap....

**********Chapter 19********* 

Vegeta knew now what Juuhachi and Videl had done, he really didn't want to think about how he, of all people, could be tricked. But on the other hand they had pushed him towards the person who he had thought to be a lost cause for him. He really didn't think that he would ever get close to Buruma. Videl and Juuhachi showed him that he could. He was enjoying a stack of pancakes with Kuririn when Gohan came in. 

"Hi Kuririn," Vegeta glared at Gohan for not acknowledging him first. He said nothing. "So you are going to graduate soon?" 

"Yeah and so is Juuhachi, Videl and Buruma." 

"Oh, cool. Do I get to graduate?" 

"I don't know, you only arrived here 8 months ago." 

"It does not matter Gohan, we will be leaving shortly after my dad and I reach an agreement." Gohan stared at the floor in shame for not noticing Vegeta sitting there. 

"Sorry I didn't see you there, Prince. Does Videl get to come with us?" 

"Whatever." Vegeta finished his stack of pancakes and went to the door. He stepped out and flew to the park where Buruma said for him to meet her. She was already there, sitting on a bench, when Vegeta arrived. 

"Hi Vegeta! What's up?" 

"Nothing." 

"Hey do you have anything in mind for us do?" She twisted her head to look at him sitting next to her. He had a blank stare and did not move. "Uh, what's the matter?" 

"Nothing." 

"Jeez you're full of 'Nothing' today" She looked around and spotted a tree to climb. She went over to it and studied the trunk for a way up. The tree's trunk was split in two and each light brown half extended kind of sideways and up. Vegeta watched her go to the tree and snickered at the thought of her not being able to climb it. He watched her intently as she picked her way up the trunk. She put her foot on one half of the trunk and the other in the nook in between the two trunks. She hoisted herself up and grabbed onto a low hanging branch. She lifted her foot off the trunk and onto a bigger branch extending from the other half of the tree. Her foot got caught in the nook as she tried to pry it out she got red with embarrassment. She put her other foot back on the other trunk and switched her feet so that her right foot was in the nook and her left foot was on the bigger branch from the left half of the tree. She got a better hold and continued climbing higher. Vegeta watched her go up and when he couldn't see her anymore he walked over to the tree and climbed up after her. She was on a high branch and was staring ahead of her and didn't notice Vegeta sit next to her. He shook the branch and scared her half to death. 

"Ahh! What did you do that for? You almost made me fall!" 

"You know I would catch you." She looked at him and smiled; he looked so sweet, she immediately disregarded any bad thoughts she had ever had before about him, and fell instantly in love. 

"You would catch me?" 

"Yeah." She had to test him, not because she was mean, but because she wanted to see if he cared about her. She scooted over to a more thin area with not so many branches to get herself tangled in. He watched her scoot to the end of the branch and a flash of anger seared though him, why did she have to test him? Wasn't his word enough? So before she could fall he scooped her up and brought her to the ground safely. She ran back to the tree and climbed up once more to the same branch. 

"Don't worry I won't test you anymore." She called down to him from up above. He sighed and floated back up to the branch. When he landed he made the branch and the tree shake a few leaves off. 

"You know I wouldn't let you fall so why did you have to test me?" Vegeta looked at her hard. 

Buruma was quick to answer "Iwanted tobe held by you." She shyly looked away. 

Vegeta's eyes went wide, and then he scooted over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Buruma smiled and snuggled into his chest with a sigh. 

What they didn't know was that Videl, Gohan, Juuhachi, and Kuririn followed them to the park. 

"Awww isn't that cute!!!!!" Juuhachi squealed to Videl who was currently looking at Gohan. 

"Huh? Wha? Oh yeah they are cute." Videl continued to look at Gohan who was trying to catch a ladybug. When he finally caught it, he came over and placed it on Videl's hand. 

"Here's a lucky bug for a lucky girl." And he pecked her on the cheek. Videl blushed a little and kissed him back. 

Juuhachi looked at Kuririn who was currently looking at the sky. Juuhachi walked over and bent down to kiss him when he turned towards her and bumped into her lips. Kuririn's eyes opened wide, but he relaxed, as he was lost in the kiss. Buruma's mind was lost in a flurry of emotion; she leaned back into his chest and heaved a great sigh. He put his head on hers and stared out to the horizon. 

"You puzzle me, Buruma." 

"I do?" she said dreamily. She looked up at him and decided that he needed a kiss. She sat up and leaned to his face and pecked him on the cheek. He wasn't shocked and so he kissed her back. He then grabbed her and floated to the base of the tree. They sat there in each other's arms until the afternoon. Videl, Gohan, Kuririn and Juuhachi left a long time before Vegeta and Buruma did. They went back to Kuririn's house to wait for them. Videl and Juuhachi went to the backyard and sparred with each other. Juuhachi ran around the tree that was in Kuririn's backyard, she peered around it and discovered that Videl wasn't anywhere in sight. Juuhachi looked around, she saw Gohan and Kuririn but she could not find Videl. A noise came from above her, when she looked up she saw Videl come down on top of her. Juuhachi fell to the ground in a fit of giggles, Videl rolled off of her and sat up. 

"That was fun! Hey Gohan thanks for the lift." She pointed up to the tree. 

"Your welcome." He said. 

"Hey, wait a minute that's not fair!" Juuhachi got up and pushed Videl down, with a smile. Kuririn laughed and went inside to get them all drinks, while he was in there he heard a beeping noise coming from the basement. He set the drinks down and went to investigate. 

Gohan was flying Videl around the backyard in his arms; she was laughing and having so much fun. Juuhachi went to the concrete porch and sat waiting for Kuririn. A few moments later Kuririn came rushing out the door, he almost tripped over Juuhachi, but caught himself before he did. 

"GOHAN!" Kuririn's yell made Gohan drop Videl; she landed with a thud but wasn't hurt. She glared up at Gohan. 

"Sorry Videl, are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." She dusted herself off and looked in Kuririn's direction. 

"Gohan, I" he had to catch his breath. "We received a call, from your ship. Vegeta's dad he's here! He said that if we don't send you and Vegeta up in two days he'd blow up the planet!" Somebody screamed. Juuhachi ran to Kuririn as did Videl and Gohan. 

"Are you sure? Did he really say that?" Juuhachi asked. Kuririn nodded and turned to Gohan. 

"You have to go get Vegeta, there is no time to lose." Gohan flew up and away to the park. 

Vegeta was almost asleep when he was jolted awake by Gohan, shaking him. Buruma was already standing up. 

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. 

"Theyour dadhere!" Gohan was really out of breath as it took all his speed and energy to get to the park within a minute. 

"WHAT!? I thought we would have at least another week!" Vegeta blasted off towards Kuririn's house forgetting that Buruma was still there. 

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Gohan was in the air and realized that Buruma was still there. 

"Come to Kuririn's house we'll tell you there." With that he was off, Buruma watched him go and ran to her car. Vegeta landed at Kuririn's house and ran to the basement where everyone else had gathered. 

"Kuririn, tell me what did he say?" Vegeta went over to the panel and started to push some buttons, for his own comfort. 

"Well, when I picked up the phone, he thought I was you. He started to yell at me and such. Then he said that for you and Gohan to go to his ship before two days are up, otherwise he'd just blow up the planet out of sheer cold heartedness." Vegeta clenched his teeth and growled a low barely audible growl, which gave everyone goose bumps. Just then Buruma rushed in and ran into Gohan, literally. She fell to the floor and looked around. Everyone was looking at her; she smiled and gave them a small laugh. 

"So what's going on? Vegeta?" Vegeta was over at the control panel trying to get a line out to his fathers' ship. Gohan answered her for Vegeta. 

"We have just received news that King Vegeta is here in orbit around the earth. He wants me and Vegeta to visit him within a couple of days." 

"Oh." Everyone was nervous they all knew that if the Saiyajins didn't go up there the planet would be no more, but they didn't want to tell Buruma. Vegeta was running around the ship getting it ready for take off. They had to get the ship out to the back yard, so Vegeta made everybody help take the ship above ground. Thank Kami that Kuririn's parents were out for the day and that they wouldn't be back until later that night. They had totally destroyed the house and Kuririn was in total panic. 

"Oh man my parents are going to kill me!" 

"Don't worry Kuririn we'll help you clean up. Right girls?" Juuhachi said to make Kuririn feel better. The other girls groaned but agreed to help. When they finally got the ship out side it was dark, which was good considering they didn't want people to see what they were doing. While Vegeta was inside fixing and turning on things, Gohan was outside with Videl. They were silently holding each other. 

"Gohan, you said you would take me with you." 

"I will but not right now, when we win this thing I will come back for you, I promise." Videl had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

"Don't get into a fight, I want you back in one piece." Videl leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips, they were lost in each other until it was time to go. Juuhachi and Kuririn were also close to each other. Kuririn's thoughts were on the Saiyajins wondering if they were coming back; he would terribly miss their friendship. Juuhachi's mind was on Buruma, she felt sorry for Buruma, because Buruma had just begun to know and love Vegeta. Juuhachi wondered if Buruma would be ok. Buruma was alone beside the ship wondering what all the banging inside was for. She grew very curious and wandered into the ship. Vegeta was cursing at himself for not noticing how close the arrival of his father was. He was startled when Buruma placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"Vegeta are you alright?" He turned to look at her and knew how much he would miss those blue sapphire eyes, the smell of her hair, and most of all her. He grabbed her and held her tight. 

"I'm fine now." He said and didn't let her go for a long time. 

Awww! How cute! So what do you all think? Vegeta's dad is finally here; will he accept Vegeta's proposal of an alliance with earth? Or will Vegeta have to take extreme measures? Tune in next time with Buruma! 


	20. Daddy's Goin' Down!

**********Chapter 20********** 

When they had finally parted Gohan was ready to go. Videl had tears in her eyes, and Buruma wondered why. She kissed Vegeta before the door had shut them up. Vegeta looked out the window and saw Buruma waving goodbye to him. He hoped that he would be able to look at those precious blue eyes again. He now had no more regret about what he felt; he happily wallowed in his happiness. He looked over his shoulder at Gohan. Gohan looked really sad, he half-heartedly manned his post, all his thoughts were on Videl and if he would ever get to see her again. The ship had reached the atmosphere and quickly slipped out into space. The radio popped and a voice was heard. 

"This is Vegetasei ship # 1, Prince Vegeta welcome to the ship." They both looked out the window and saw the gargantuan ship looming ahead. Minutes later they had docked and were on their way to see King Vegeta. Vegeta burst through the double door and found his father draped in a cape, looking out a window on earth. Gohan slipped timidly in and stood near the door. 

"Ah isn't it beautiful? Just look at it, it would be even lovelier if it was in pieces, don't you think? Prince?" King Vegeta laughed a cruel and malicious laugh, he turned around and saw Vegeta standing there. "Well?" 

"It's better the way it is." Vegeta said glaring at his father. 

"My are we in a bad mood. Now tell me that it is ready for take over or I'll just give the signal and your precious people will be gone. Poof!" he emphasized the 'poof' with a flick of his hand. 

"Itis not ready for takeover, father. You'll have to get through me first." 

"What!? How dare you defy me! Guards! Take him away. I'll deal with the planet myself." The guards came marching in, two took Gohan and five came to get Vegeta. 

"No!!! I will not let you do this!" Vegeta powered up and threw all the guards against the wall. Gohan followed Vegeta's lead. His guards joined the others on the floor next to the wall. King Vegeta clenched his teeth in frustration. 

"Listen to me Vegeta. You will not mess this up for me even if I have to kill you." He threatened. 

"You're mistaken, you won't takeover the earth even if **I **have to kill you." The words rolled off Vegeta's tongue as he powered up even more. Gohan at Vegeta's side ran to transport them to a planet with no life forms. King Vegeta was staring at Vegeta with much hatred, but he stood up straight when he noticed that they were outside in a barren almost treeless land. The wind was blowing, and his hair was in his face as he watched Vegeta walk around and seemingly be interested in something. Vegeta then looked up and caught his father's eye. 

"So how's it going to be? Father? There really isn't a choice here so you had better hope to pick the best answer." Vegeta glared his father down. King Vegeta did not reply, but instead threw his cape to the ground. 

"I guess there is no way of settling this any differently." He straightened himself and powered up considerably much more than Vegeta had known his father was capable of. Vegeta grinned, even though his father had gotten stronger, he still had gotten even more stronger. 

"Well shall we?" King Vegeta said as he crossed his arms. He flew straight up and flew straight down uponnothing 

"Wha?" the King stopped in mid flight and looked around. His head flew forward as Vegeta smacked the back of his head with his fist. The King took advantage and did a somersault and kicked his legs in Vegeta's face and chest. Vegeta doubled over and took a deep breath. 

"Do you really want to die like this? If you quit now I may forgive you." King Vegeta sneered. Vegeta looked up, a drop of blood came from his mouth he lifted his hand and wiped it away. 

"I would rather die." Vegeta flew up and King Vegeta followed him. Vegeta was jerked to a stop when his father grabbed his leg. Vegeta restrained his momentum and flew the opposite way; he hit his father full force and drove him to the ground. King Vegeta let out a cry of anguish but that didn't stop him from driving his fist into Vegeta's stomach. King Vegeta whipped around to the other side of Vegeta and sent him crashing to the ground. Vegeta lay there for a while, twitching. When he finally got up he saw his father was sitting on a rock tapping his foot in anticipation. 

"Had enough yet, son?" King Vegeta smirked cruelly. Vegeta gave him a glare and flew back towards the King. Vegeta managed to push his father off the rock but nothing more. The next thing he knew he was against a broken tree. King Vegeta's laugh was horridly hurting Vegeta's ears. Vegeta growled and waited for his father's next move. Vegeta's father stood about fifteen feet away and his palm was facing outward. His hand began to glow and soon a giant ki ball had formed. The ki ball unleashed hell as Vegeta tried to block it, he succeeded in blocking most of it and retaliated with his own. King Vegeta cancelled it out and came full on, his hands were in fists as they professionally hit their marked target. Vegeta was now in agony, he had to turn the tide but how? He felt his life slowly and painfully leave him. Then he thought of Buruma, how could he do this to her? He had promised her he would be back, and he wouldwouldn't he? King Vegeta kept the barrage coming he didn't let off. The rain of punches reminded him ofeverything. He stopped blocking and started to punch back. His hands only landed a couple of marks but his shear force made King Vegeta back off. 

"What's the matter scared?" Vegeta mockingly said to his father. Vegeta powered up and gained satisfaction from his father's wide eyes. He was putting all his energy into his build up of power. King Vegeta hesitated for a moment and spoke. 

"Vegeta listen to me, you will never beat me." He said arrogantly, trying to put faith back in himself. "Your precious planet will be gone, and so will your special female. Hehehehahahaha!!!" Vegeta looked wildly about him. How could he have known about Buruma? _He will never hurt her!_ Vegeta emotionally spent and in agonizing pain threw all his energy in one single moment. His whole body flickered in yellow light as the sheer energy made him float. King Vegeta looked at him astonished, how could he get that strong from being so weak? Vegeta was suspended for a moment until the yellow light engulfed him. His eyes went a pale blue and his once jet-black hair was golden. Sparks of energy floated about him seemingly obeying Vegeta's every command. King Vegeta took a step back and bumped into Gohan, who was watching the whole time. 

"Gohan? Gohan it is so good to see youI order you, kill him." King Vegeta pointed at his super Saiyajin son. Gohan shook his head and went to Vegeta's side. 

"No King Vegeta, I don't trust you anymore. You are going down." Gohan found his fighting position and started to rush him. Vegeta was already behind his father. 

"So do you think you can get out of this? I don't think so." Vegeta taunted. 

King Vegeta could hear the menace in his son's voice and he could feel the heat of a ki ball behind his head. Gohan conjured up his own ki ball and continued to drive the ball into King Vegeta's stomach. Price Vegeta winced but ever so slightly, King Vegeta wailed and felt Vegeta's ki ball go down the back of his armor and explode. The pain was so agonizing for King Vegeta that he fell to the ground, when the dust cleared Vegeta saw that a hole had been blown right through the middle of him. Vegeta walked over to a rock and sat down. Gohan powered down and went over to the rock Vegeta was sitting on. 

"There was nothing you could do, he was going to blow up earth. I know he was your father but" Gohan started, but Vegeta interrupted. 

"He was no father, he was a maniac, a ruthless maniac. Our race can become so great, without having to force it. I guess he never saw it. Look at me Gohan," Vegeta stood up and spread his arms out, the yellow light flickered around him once again, dancing. "Look at what I have become! Nobody has achieved such a thing and it was all because I loved. I had let myself love, and for that I have the greatest thing a warrior could ever have!" The dancing yellow light burst into a frenzy of fire and power. The wind kicked up and soon Gohan was engulfed in a whirlwind of dust and gold light. He looked at Vegeta amazed and happy. Vegeta was the first Super Saiyajin of their time. 

A/N: So you guys like it? Sorry I just had to end there. Tell me what you think of my battle scene and give me ideas to improve. So what do you think Buruma will do once she finds out what Vegeta was doing? Will Vegeta now be king? Who knows but tune in next time with Buruma! 


	21. Making Plans

**********Chapter 21*********** 

It had been two days since Vegeta left and Buruma was in frenzy. She didn't know what he was doing because none of her friends would tell her. They only told her that he was going on a trip. She kept badgering them, but they would not explain any further. 

Buruma was laying on her bed listening to music, she was thinking about graduation and the prom. Would Vegeta be back in time? She rolled over on to her back and closed her eyes. 

*Flash* 

The land was barren and a breeze blew by. The King Saiyajin was standing there smirking. _Wait, how do I know he's the king? Where am I? Why am I feeling so angry?_

__Buruma was very freaked out, she couldn't really see who she was looking at but some how knew who he was. Then it hit her she was looking through some else's eyes! But how? 

"So how's it going to be? Father? There really isn't a choice here so you had better hope to pick the best answer." Whoa! She could hear too. She now knew it was Vegeta's eyes she was looking through because of his voice. The next few things went by in a blur. Whenever Vegeta was kicked or punched, Buruma felt it, not as strong as actually being there, but strong enough. She was there for the whole fight, she was there when he declared his love for her, she was there when he became a Super Saiyajin, she was there for everything. 

*Flash* 

Buruma sat straight up on her bed_ Whoa that was weird_, the music in her earphones had ended, and it was dark. 

_Was I really out for that long?_ She mused,_ Sheesh it seemed so realwas it?_ She checked the clock it was 10 pm. _Awww man, I missed dinner._ She got up and headed down stairs it was pure black. She went over to the fridge and opened it. A small yellow light filtered through the kitchen, she took out leftovers, went to the microwave and heated it up. She was sitting on the counter waiting for the food to be done when the telephone rang. _Who could that be?_ She thought. When she picked up the phone Videl's scream emitted from the speaker. 

_"Buruma! Guess what! They're coming back!"_ A smile crept across her face. 

"Really!? Yea! How did you find out?" 

_"Kuririn called he said he got a radio from Gohan that said they were coming back!"_

__"Cool, did he mention when they'd be back?" 

_"Yeah, sometime after sunrise. At Kuririn's house."_

__"Well then I'll see you there!" 

_"Yep, I'll be there at 6:00. See ya!"_

Buruma said bye and hung up. She ate her dinner and went up stairs. She was so happy that Vegeta was coming back that she didn't fall asleep until midnight. 

The next morning came and Buruma was very groggy, she took a cold shower to wake up, and then remembered, Vegeta! She raced around and was ready in a matter of minutes. She looked at the clock, 15 minutes until 6. _I guess I'll be skipping breakfast._ She ran out the door and drove madly to Kuririn's house. When she got there Videl was already in the backyard watching the sky. Buruma said hello to Kuririn and went out to the back to join Videl. Kuririn a bit later brought them coffee and toast. Juuhachi was with him, she had gotten a call from Videl the night before and decided to join them. She sat down next to Videl and looked up at the sky as everyone else was. 

"Umm, nope don't see anything." Juuhachi said. She glanced around at her friends. "Hey relax, they'll get here just give them time." Buruma sighed. 

"You're right, so Juuhachi you awake?" 

"Yeah barely, but I came because I thought Kuririn might need me when your lover boys return." Videl punched her lightly on the arm. They giggled. 

"So Juuhachi are you going to the prom?" Asked Videl. 

"Yerp, you?" 

"Yeah, Gohan wants to go. Weird, huh?" 

"Yep, how 'bout you Buruma?" asked Juuhachi. 

"Yeah, but it's going to be hard to get Vegeta to wear a tux." Buruma giggled. 

"I'm sure. Hey Juuhachi when is it going to be?" Asked Videl. 

"I think in a few weeks, and I haven't even bought my dress yet!" Videl and Juuhachi engaged in a conversation about what kind of dress they were going to get and Buruma rested her chin on her hands. Gazing at the sky here and there, she finally was about to drift off to sleep when Videl excitedly screamed. 

"Look! It's the ship! They're back!" Buruma woke up fast, jumped up and joined her friends. It took a total of 10 minutes for the ship to reach Kuririn's house. It gracefully landed and the door opened. The first one out was Gohan; Videl ran over to him and hugged him. 

"I'm so glad you're back! I know it's only been two days, but I couldn't wait to see your face again." Videl said, they embraced and kissed. Buruma watched in the background and waited for Vegeta to come out. But he never did, Buruma looked around wildly. Where was he? When Videl and Gohan finished with their hellos Gohan, tried to avoid Buruma but she demanded to be noticed. 

"Gohan, where is Vegeta?" Gohan looked to the side. 

"I'm sorry Buruma but he's" She didn't let him finish the sentence. 

"Dead!? What? He can't be, he promised he'd come back!" Buruma was in hysterics. 

"Wait, wait, you didn't let me finish." Gohan said. Buruma stopped and looked at Gohan. 

"So he's not dead?" 

"No he's not. He just had to stay behind for some important things." Gohan said rather annoyed for having been interrupted before. 

"What kind of important things?" Asked Buruma. 

"Well the burial ceremony for his father, and to be crowned." Gohan said nonchalantly. 

"Crowned!? Whoa what happened while you were there?" Asked Videl. 

"Do you really want to know?" Everyone nodded. Gohan headed inside and the others followed, they congregated around the table. Kuririn passed out cups of coffee and sat down next to Juuhachi to hear the story. 

"Well we had arrived at King Vegeta's ship, Vegeta and King Vegeta got in an argument about earth, when it looked like they were going to fight I transported them to a barren land. I came with them but stood back and watched. They were beating each other up pretty bad, and Vegeta seemed to falter in the latter part of the fight" 

"But he was deceiving King Vegeta," Buruma jumped in, remembering that in her 'dream'. "And he wentwhat was it? Super Saiyajin?" 

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Gohan. 

"Well yesterday I kind of had an out of body experience. I think I was looking through Vegeta's eyes." 

"Whoa, really? Wow you guys already formed a mental bond?" Said Gohan, "Videl and I don't even have a strong bond like that yet." 

"What's a bond?" Asked Videl, "and why don't we have one?" 

"Well when a Saiyajin loves a girl very much they form a bond between them, so whatever the guy feels the girl feels, and in some cases the girl actually sees what the guy sees. But it's not very often, or vise versa that the guy would see through the girls eyes." 

"Oh." Said Buruma. 

"Wait, you don't love me?" Asked Videl, turning toward Gohan. 

"I love you." 

"Then why don't we have a bond?" 

"We do, I just haven't been in any real emotional states for you to feel them." 

"Oh, sorry." Videl said taking Gohan's hand and squeezing it. 

"So when is Vegeta going to come back?" Asked Buruma. 

"I'm sorry Buruma, but I really have no idea." Buruma looked saddened but held it in; she excused her self and went to school, even though it was a Saturday. She went to the top of the tallest building and sat there thinking. 

_Oh Vegeta I miss you. Come back soon._ Buruma started to cry. 

Vegeta was looking over some documents, on his father's burial, when he was suddenly over come with sadness. He felt that something was missing; he stood there for quite a while wondering what he should do. Then an elite officer came up behind him and actually scared the prince. 

"What the hell?!" Vegeta whipped around and punched the elite. He went back some ways and stopped. 

"Sorry Prince it won't happen again." The elite winced and sucked in a breath. 

"What is it? Why have you disturbed me?" Vegeta demanded. 

"Well you looked sort of troubled we, meaning me and the others," he pointed over to the control console, "wanted to know if you needed anything." Vegeta looked at the officer with a 'what?' expression, then his confusing frown went to a smirk. 

"I know what you can do for me. Get a pod ready I'm going to earth." The officer scuttled away holding his stomach. Within the next few minutes a pod was ready and the prince was neatly tucked away inside. He blasted off and reached the atmosphere in minutes. He started down and tried to locate Buruma's town, he found the town with little trouble and descended down to Kuririn's backyard. When he landed Gohan, Kuririn, Juuhachi and Videl were there to meet him, but not Buruma. He looked wildly around for her. 

"Sorry Vegeta but she left about a couple of hours ago." Said Videl, catching a glimpse of his unhappiness. 

"Do you know where she went?" asked Vegeta. Videl pointed in the direction of their school and Vegeta flew off. 

When he got there Buruma was just getting up to go home. He flew to the top of the building and watched her gather her things. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Buruma looked up with surprise. 

"Vegeta?" She turned around and smiled at him up on the roof. He smirked back and flew down to greet her. He put his face next to hers. 

"I missed you, woman." He growled playfully in her ear and she giggled. 

"I missed you too." She wrapped her arms around him and they fell into a lingering kiss. They kissed for a long time before Vegeta picked Buruma up and flew her to the top of the building. He set her down and sat on the edge of the roof. She sat down next to him and leaned on him. 

"So what have you been up to?" Buruma asked not really expecting an answer. 

"Nothing." He replied. 

"Figures, but you know what? I saw the whole thing with you and your dad." Vegeta's eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"What? You saw it?" 

"Yep, Gohan said it was because of a mental bond. Can you believe I actually saw through your eyes?" Buruma said with a tint of excitement. 

"That's rare. What did you see?" 

"Well I was there for practically everything, I saw when you killed your dad and turned into that yellow super thing." 

"Yellow super thing?" he chuckled and stood up. Buruma turned watched him walk to the middle of the roof. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Let me show you how powerful a yellow super thing is." He balled his hands into fists and sparks flew out from his body. Buruma watched with an expression of awe and yet she was also frightened. Her eyes bugged out when Vegeta emitted a scream of frustration and a bright yellow light burst out from his body, his hair turned bright sun yellow, and his eyes were a deep-sea turquoise. He finished and the yellow sparks were once again dancing around obeying his every whim. By this time Buruma had gotten up and stared in complete awe at Vegeta, suddenly feeling the power he now possessed. 

"Wow, that is really cool" Buruma said with great admiration. Vegeta smirked and drew close to her. 

"The yellow super thing is called a Super Saiyajin. I'm the first of my time." Vegeta was very proud of his accomplishment and couldn't help but gloat. When they were almost touching Buruma suddenly realized that the yellow light engulfed her and she was feeling quite comfortable and warm. 

"Let's go for a fly." Vegeta suggested, Buruma nodded her head and was suddenly lifted from the roof. He cradled her close to his chest while they flew around. Buruma couldn't help but notice his tightly packed muscles and how comfortable she was being in his arms. 

Videl and Juuhachi were talking at Kuririn's house in the back yard, while the guys went for some lunch. 

"I'm hungry." Whined Videl. 

"I know I am too, when are they going to come back?" Said Juuhachi, her stomach growled. 

"I hope very soon." 

"Yeah me too." 

"Hey do you think Vegeta found Buruma?" 

"Yeah, jeez you can tell that those two are so in love, but why they don't show it I guess we'll never know." Juuhachi observed. 

"Weird. Well, what can you do? So are you going to Vegetsei with Kuririn?" 

"No, we're going to stay here. I'd feel too alienated without some sort of connection like you guys have." 

"Yeah, I guess. I can't help but worry, I hope I won't get killed or make a laughing stock out of Gohan." 

"Yeah, I bet Buruma would have it easier." 

"Oh of course its because she's in love with the Prince, no one disses the Prince." Videl said haughtily. They burst out laughing and couldn't stop for quite a while. 

"So when are you guys leaving?" Juuhachi asked. 

"I don't know, maybe sometime during the summer." 

"You'll come and visit, right?" Asked Juuhachi. 

"Of course! As long as you come and visit us." Videl said 

"Hmm well I'm not sure. I know I would feel very out of place and so would Kuririn." Juuhachi explained. 

"Well you won't be entirely alone you've got us." Videl pointed out. 

"Yerp" Juuhachi sighed. Kuririn and Gohan came back with armloads of food and set it up outside. Kuririn went to get the soda from his garage. Juuhachi and Videl were beating Gohan off with a stick so that he didn't eat all the food before they had a chance to get some. When they were all settled eating and drinking, Vegeta and Buruma showed up. They sat on the blanket, that Kuririn had gotten, and they were served food. 

"So Vegeta, what's going on up there?" Gohan asked as he pointed upward. 

"Nothing probably, they wouldn't dare touch anything while I'm away." Vegeta smirked. Everyone gave a hesitant laugh and went back to eating. 

"So are you guys going to the prom?" Asked Buruma. 

"Yep." Said Videl and Juuhachi. 

"Maybe we should go dress shopping together?" Said Buruma completely ignoring Vegeta's silent elbow prodding protests. 

"Ok." Replied Juuhachi. 

"Yeah sure that'll be fun." Said Videl. "Hey maybe the guys could go tux shopping together!" The girls giggled at the pictures in their heads of the guys being lost at a tux shop. The guys were at a loss so they very reluctantly agreed. 

"When is this prom?" asked Vegeta. 

"In a couple of weeks." Replied Juuhachi. 

"Vegeta, you are going to come with me, right?" Said Buruma trying to make it seem like he had to go. Vegeta nodded and went back to his food paying a great deal of attention to it. Buruma smiled and hugged him. 

"Thanks." She whispered in his ear. Everyone averted eyes but they all ended up looking at their significant other. When they were done the girls went to clean up and the guys were in the back talking. 

"So Vegeta are you King now?" Asked Kuririn. 

"No, not yet." 

"I heard you turned into a Super Saiyajin. What is that?" Asked Kuririn. Vegeta smirked and went in to transformation state. The yellow sparks were once again around his body, his hair went bright yellow and his eyes became turquoise. Kuririn stared in amazement as he realized how much power Vegeta had. Gohan was in a similar state, he was a little envious but it didn't stop him from being proud to have Vegeta as a friend. 

~Hoped you all like it. Will Vegeta actually wear a tux? Will Buruma leave with him to Vegetasei Tune in next time with Buruma! 


	22. Cars, Coke-a-Cola, and Burgandy, Oh My!

**********Chapter 22**********

            It was the day of the prom and it was already beginning to get dark. Videl was rushing around trying to find the make up bag that she hid from her dad. She was already in her glittery red dress and her shoes were by her bedroom door. She stood there in the middle of the room with her hand on her forehead. _Where the hell is that bag?_ She scanned her room and then it suddenly hit her. It was in the dumb waiter; the waiter was never used so it just blended in. She went over to it and…wait, was it moving? She pressed her ear against the door and sure enough it sounded like it was moving. She threw the door open. She reached in and grabbed her bag, her hand barely escaped before it was below her room. _Of all the times it could have been used…sheesh._ She sat down in front of her vanity mirror and made her self up.

            Juuhachi was ready way before she had to be, which was kind of unusual for her, she plopped down on her sofa and watched T.V for a while. Juuhachi had on a bluish gray dress, that was kind of shiny, it had a pattern of black flowers sewn all over it. Her shoes were sandals and across the toe band it was blue beaded. She had on a pair of blue sapphire earrings and a sapphire necklace to go with them. She dozed off waiting for Kuririn.

"Wow Juuhachi you look beautiful." Said her dad. Juuhachi opened her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks dad." She sat up and saw Juunana standing in the corner.

"Hey, can I take a picture of you?" Asked her dad.

"Yep, come on Juunana, you can be in this too." Juuhachi said beckoning her brother. They stood side by side and their dad took a few pictures. When they were done Juuhachi sat back down on the couch and continued to watch T.V. Juunana sat down next to her.

            Buruma was sitting at her mirror putting on her earrings. She had on a black skirt and a white shiny halter-top. Her shoes were black and she had on a diamond necklace. Before she put the finishing touches on her make up the doorbell rang. She raced down as fast as she could and found Vegeta standing near the door. Her parents were standing together off to the side.

"Vegeta!" Buruma ran over and hugged him. Her mother snapped a few pictures and told them to stand together so she could get some more. When she was done, Buruma and Vegeta walked out of the house and down to the limo.

"Wow! A Limo." Buruma squealed.

"Yeah it was my idea." Stated Vegeta. Kuririn was about to protest saying it was his idea, but Vegeta gave him a death glare.

 They drove over to Juuhachi's house next.

"Juuhachi I think your ride is here." Said Juuhachi's mother. Juuhachi got up and smoothed out a few wrinkles.

"How do I look?" She asked Juunana.

"Fine." He waved his hand at her to move because she was in front of the T.V.

"You're a big help." She went over to the door and before it could ring she opened it. Kuririn was standing there, his hair slicked back and in a tux. He was holding a corsage, he was about to put it on her chest but stopped feeling the disapproval of Juuhachi's parents. Juuhachi took it and put it on herself.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Juuhachi left out the door and Kuririn was by her side. "Wow! A limo! Cool!" Kuririn opened the door for her and got in after her. "Hi Buruma, isn't this cool? Who thought of this?"

"Vegeta did." Everyone said pointing at Vegeta.

"Nice, Vegeta. Very good." Juuhachi said nodding and looking around. They traveled to Videl's mansion next. Gohan timidly got out and went to the door. He got so nervous hoping that he wouldn't do any thing wrong that he started to sweat. He clutched the flowers and started to tremble. He rang the doorbell and Videl opened it.

"Hi Gohan!"

"Hi Videl, these are for you." He gave them to Videl. She smelled them.

"Wow these smell good, come in Gohan, I'm going to put these in water." She scuttled out of the room. Gohan suddenly felt that he was being watched, he looked over to the couch in the living room and saw Videl's dad sitting there sizing him up. Gohan timidly said 'hello'. Mr. Satan kept glaring at him. He was so relived when Videl came back.

"Your dad scares me." Gohan whispered in her ear. Videl chuckled as she pulled her coat on.

"Bye dad! See ya when I get home!" She quickly exited before he could object. They went out to the car and Gohan opened the door for her. Then he entered sliding in next to Videl.

"Wow, nice limo." She looked around and checked every nook and cranny and found it was fully stock with Coke~a~Cola and Brandy. She also found chocolate she tried one and pulled it away from her in utter disgust. She figured out that it was filled with brandy. She gave one to each of her friends to see their reactions. Vegeta was the first to try it, he threw the whole chocolate into his mouth and started to chew. His face scrunched up at first and then it relaxed.

"That was interesting, give me another one." Buruma then tried hers. Her face scrunched up too but it didn't relax when she realized that it was brandy that was in the middle.

"Uh, Vegeta you can have more later." Then aside to Videl. "Please don't give him anymore, remember the popcorn." Videl nodded and hid the candy. The rest had theirs, Kuririn and Juuhachi liked it, but Gohan didn't. The Limo arrived at the prom, which was at the party room in The Botanical Gardens over looking the ocean. The limo dropped them off and they told him to come back around midnight. They entered the room and found that no one was dancing! Vegeta went over to a wall and Buruma followed, Juuhachi and Kuririn started to swing dance everyone made a circle and watched them. Videl and Gohan went to the D.J and asked if he could play "Black Balloon" by The Goo Goo Dolls, because it was their song. When the next song came on every one slow danced. Vegeta managed to find the darkest corner and hide. Buruma was sitting in a chair next to him and sighed. Vegeta looked over and rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" He said and extended his hand toward her. She eagerly grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. The three couples slow danced every chance they got, Vegeta wasn't into fast dancing so Buruma had to skip it. When the second to the last slow dance came on Buruma urged Vegeta to dance, but before they got out to the dance floor, low and behold, Rex came up to Buruma and whisked her away without Vegeta's consent.

"Rex? Where did you come from?" Buruma asked.

"I was here the whole time. Do you wanna dance?"

"Well…not with you…" Rex paid no attention and held her tight so she wouldn't escape. He wanted to talk to her.

"So you're with the freak now?"

"He's not a freak, I don't know what you are doing but I don't want to dance with you.'

"Too bad."

"What?? What do you mean too bad?" She struggled from his grasp and pushed him away. She headed back towards the wall where Vegeta stood scowling but Rex pulled her back.

"You ruined me, you know that? All my girlfriends dumped me and it was all because of you." 

"What? I didn't do anything" 

"By your little freak hurting me you did. Someone told them about why I was beaten up. So it's all your fault." He gripped her arm really tight and pulled her outside. Vegeta watched them and slipped out after them. Rex pushed her against a wall far from the party room and held her arms close to her body. 

"All you had to do was dance with me, but no you chose the hard way." Buruma was panicking she looked around for Vegeta but could not see him. She whimpered. Rex laughed and kicked her in the shin. Buruma yowled in pain but before it could get loud Rex covered her mouth.

"You say one peep and I'll kill you." Then a smile spread across her face.

"Go ahead I dare you."

Rex's eyes went wide; he was about to punch her in the stomach when he felt a presence behind him. Rex went rigid as Vegeta put his hands on Rex's shoulders and started to squeeze.

"Ow, that hurts…" whined Rex in a very, very small voice. Buruma went close to him and she seemingly was going to kiss him but instead pummeled her fist into his stomach.  He screeched and blood came from his mouth as he bit his tongue with her fist impact. With her face still close to his she said: "That pain is the pain you gave to me and those other poor girls. Enjoy." She smirked. "Ok Vegeta you can do what ever you want with him." Vegeta tossed him into a rose bush and carried Buruma back to the room. They stopped just outside the room and just in time for the last slow dance of the evening. Vegeta held Buruma in his arms as they kissed for the whole song. 

            When the party was over the group piled into the limo and told the driver to take them for a joyride. 

"So I saw Rex there. Did he give you any trouble?" Videl asked Buruma.

"Well yeah, I guess he wanted to beat me up for "ruining" his life."

"Did he hurt you?" Videl asked.

"Yeah he kicked me in the shin, I think I'm going to have a bruise."

"Oh man…" Said Videl when Buruma showed her, her already darkening leg. Vegeta hugged Buruma close and kissed her.

"I should have killed him for doing that to you." Vegeta said.

"Ah he's a loser." Juuhachi said. She got a round of nods in agreement. Videl meanwhile was pouring a glass of Coke and Burgundy for Buruma.

"Here Buruma try this, it's good. It'll take the pain away." Buruma was a little hesitant about trying the Burgundy, but since the Coke was there…she didn't know, so she tried it anyway. She took a sip and found it to be rather tangy but sweet at the same time. She gave Vegeta and the others a taste. They liked it and asked Videl to make them one. When everyone had their drink Buruma felt a little tipsy and started to laugh. She fell on the floor and giggled hysterically. Vegeta lifted an eyebrow in concern.

"Whoa, that's funny." Juuhachi said. She couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her face because of Buruma. Vegeta and Gohan were at a loss they could hold their liquor and found that the giggling that had erupted was annoying. Buruma opened the sunroof of the limo and stood up; she whooped and hollered at the passing cars. Videl joined her and urged Juuhachi to do it also. They were screaming with delight until Vegeta and Gohan pulled their girlfriends back inside. Juuhachi followed and continued to drink her half drunk drink. Videl passed out more and told the driver to drive to the mall that was open for a sale one of the departments was having. They were dropped off and the driver told them to be back at two so that he could go home. They agreed and shuffled into the mall. The girls took off their shoes and had a race to the end of the mall. The guys followed casually, but the drink was having an effect on Kuririn. He ran after them laughing profusely. The saiyajins looked at each other and figured that this was a very bad idea and they had to get the humans back to their homes. Vegeta went after Buruma and Kuririn and Gohan went after Videl and Juuhachi. They ended up chasing them for more than an hour. For the humans it was pure fun but for the saiyajins it was pure torture. When they safely rounded up their drunken friends it was well past two and while they looked for the limo, it was nowhere to be seen. So Gohan took Juuhachi and Kuririn home and Vegeta took Buruma and Videl home. When Vegeta dropped off Videl he found that Buruma was already asleep. He cradled her all the way to her house and entered through the window. He placed her on her bed and left. On his way back to Kuririn's house he began to think.

_Jeez remind me never to let Buruma have a drink. That was just so annoying, but in a way it was kind of fun. I've never seen her get so giggly or any of her friends for that matter. I have to go back soon. _He became a little sad realizing that Buruma may not want to go at the last minute or something like that. _I hope she comes with me…it'll be great. Although I hope my subjects are willing to accept her. _ He pondered this for a while and found himself back at Buruma's. He looked into her window and watched her sleep. He was very content now that he had found his true love. But does Buruma feel the same way?   

~Thanx for reviewing.~ Buruma


	23. ROAD TRIP! And The Evil Shopping Carts

  


Could you put this up? Thanx ~Buruma

**********Chapter 23**********

When Videl woke the next morning she had a terrible headache. _Oh, man…my head hurts…I shouldn't have done that…I wonder if Juuhachi and Buruma are sick too._ Videl rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but the pounding in her head wouldn't allow her. So she got up and got herself some aspirin and breakfast. When she was done eating she took a cup of coffee and started to read the comics, but a bright pink note on the fridge caught her attention. It read:

To Videl,

Hi Videl I hope you had a great time last night. I still don't know about that Gohan guy though…anyway I had to go to work early. Your friend Buruma called. That's all. 

Dad 

Videl raised her eyebrows, _Whoa dad never does this, well I better call Buruma._ Videl reached for the phone and dialed Buruma's number.

Ring! Ring!

"Mushi, Mushi, Buruma speaking."

"Hi Buruma, it's Videl, you called earlier?"

"Yep, my head hurts, does yours?"

"Like a bitch, still."

"Yerp, anyway I was so rudely woken up by Vegeta, he just couldn't understand why I was screaming at him to go way, because my head hurt. Guys. Sheesh."

"Yeah sheesh, how rude." Videl said and giggled. "Ow" Videl whined clutching her head.

"The reason he was over here was because he needed to talk to me. When I had finally pulled my self together we talked. He wants me to come live with him at Vegetasei, and he said that you had already agreed to go with Gohan."

"Yeah I did. Are you going to go?"

"Yeah I want to, I asked my parents, they said since I am now an 'adult' I can chose for myself. I would really like to go."

"Then go."

"But what about Juuhachi?"

"Well we could come and visit her, besides she's got Kuririn."

"I know but I still feel guilty."

"Yeah I do to. Hey! We should have a party! Or a road trip to celebrate our leaving!"

"Yeah the road trip sounds fun! Should we invite the guys?"

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I'll call Juuhachi."

"When should we go?"

"Well, since we've graduated already, we should go as soon as possible."

"Ok, that sounds good I'll call Kuririn and ask the guys."

"Ok bye."

"Bye!"

Click!

Videl dialed Juuhachi's number and her Mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Juuhachi's mom. Hey before I ask Juuhachi do you think she could come on a road trip with me and Buruma?"

"A road trip? How long? Will there be any guys?" Videl didn't like to lie but she had to this time.

"Uh, a couple of weeks, and no boys."

"Well I guess she could go. You want me to get her?"

"Yes please."

"JUUHACHI!" 

"I'm coming! Hello?"

"Hi Juuhachi, hey you want to come on a road trip with Buruma, me and the guys? Don't tell your mom about the guys part. I already asked her for you she said you could go if you wanted to, you know as kind of a get together before Buruma and I leave."

"So you guys are leaving?"

"Yeah,"

"I hoped you would change your minds, I guess not. But the road trip sounds great, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, I guess. Maybe a day after tomorrow?"

"Ok I'll start packing. See ya later."

"Bye I'll call you tomorrow to see about bringing food."

"Ok bye."

"Bye!"

Click!

Videl ran up stairs, she didn't care what her dad would say she would go anyway. So she went up stairs and began to pack.

Buruma was talking to Kuririn about the Trip and he didn't seem reluctant to go so she was happy that she would spend a week with her best friends. She packed and decided to take one of their giant corporation vans and get it ready for the trip. She grabbed a few capsules and loaded them with tents, fire making tools, lanterns, a hammer, a shower, and a first aid kit. She figured that Videl, Juuhachi and the others would like to come along to get food. She set a few capsules out for the food and the luggage, too. 

***FLASH* **It's now the next day and the group is at the grocery store.

"What do you think we should get?" asked Videl.

"I don't know I guess whatever you want." Buruma said shrugging. Gohan slipped in quietly behind Buruma, grabbed her and dropped her into a basket. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Come on Vegeta, aren't you going to save your girlfriend?" said Gohan with a smile. And with that he raced off down one aisle, Vegeta whipped his head around and sped after Buruma pushing his own cart. Kuririn and Juuhachi shrugged, Juuhachi got in her own basket and Kuririn pushed her around gathering food for their journey. Mean while Vegeta was gaining on Gohan and Buruma was screaming with delight. They chased each other around, Gohan switching with Kuririn to confuse and frustrate Vegeta. Videl on the other hand had a shopping cart and was filling it with food and snacks. The manager of the store stopped Gohan in his tracks and Vegeta crashed into him.

"What do you kids think you are doing?" the manager said tapping his foot.

"I'll have you know I am a Prince and I can do what ever I please." Vegeta glared at the manager, but Buruma stepped in between them after having one heck of a time trying to get out of the shopping cart.

"Excuse us sir," she whipped a glare at Gohan. "We'll be good, we just need to get food for a trip we are going to take."

"Well I pardon you THIS time, don't linger." The manager turned away and Juuhachi and Buruma couldn't help but giggle at the fun they just had.

"Hey where's Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I'm right here, you guys are so juvenile. I've got all our essentials so all we need is the snacks!" with that Gohan, Kuririn and Vegeta ran around the store grabbing almost every snack imaginable. They met up with the girls at the check out counter. They put their stuff on the conveyer belt and it piled up almost to the ceiling. Buruma paid for it using her dad's grocery card and they were outta there. Vegeta and Gohan got stuck with pushing the carts.

"Stop!" Yelled Buruma. They screeched to stop.

"What?" both Gohan and Vegeta said slightly muffled from the loads of food.

"Look you guys," Buruma pointed to their van. "the shopping carts they weren't there before." The shopping carts totally surrounded the van. A slight breeze brought another cart wheeling down towards their van. They all looked in it's direction as it came to a stop right before hitting the door.

"I swear they've got a mind of their own." Mused Juuhachi as another one wheeled itself over to their van.

"I bet it's that manager, I bet he's got them under his control." Said Videl.

"Or they could be possessed." Buruma said.

"We should get out of here." Said Kuririn.

"Huh?" Came the muffled voices of Vegeta and Gohan.

"Come on slowly now you don't want to tick them off." Amazingly they had left the back of the van uncovered. They unloaded the bags when Kuririn broke off with one of the carts to put away he noticed that something was definitely not right.

"Uh…guys? The carts…" everyone turned and found that all the carts had surrounded them.

"Ok now I'm freaked out." Buruma said.

"Uh huh, me too." Videl and Juuhachi said. Vegeta eyed the carts carefully and decided to scatter them. He stepped away from the others and traveled out a ways. The carts followed him he walked faster and soon the carts were chasing him. The other people of the parking lot dropped their things and watched as a phenomenon unfolded before their very eyes.

"What the hell?" Vegeta stopped and decided to just take them out. He stuck his arm out and a gold blast emitted from his hand and descended onto the pack of shopping carts. The carts tried to run away, their squeaky wheels sounding like shrieks of pain as they scattered. Buruma shuddered and quickly got in the car, the others did like wise. Vegeta made it back to the van as another pack of shopping carts came rushing at them.

"Oh my gosh! There's more!" Screamed Videl, she grabbed on to Gohan and buried her face into his arm. Buruma who was at the wheel screamed and accelerated, the carts squeaking after them. The other people in the parking lot left in a great hurry.

"Evil shopping carts!" Yelled Kuririn. Buruma zoomed out of the parking lot vowing never to go to the grocery store again.

"That was really weird…I don't think I'll ever look at shopping carts the same." Said Videl.

"Me neither." Agreed Juuhachi. Vegeta was sitting in the front seat with his arms crossed.

"Why do we even have to go on this stupid trip? I have to get back to my planet." Vegeta whined. Buruma put her hand on his arm.

"I know but before I can go with you I need to spend some time with my friend Juuhachi." Vegeta pouted and kept quiet for the time being. They went to their houses and gathered up their belongings and headed out. Kuririn was driving and Juuhachi was in the front seat. Videl and Gohan were making out in the back seat and Vegeta and Buruma were in the middle seat leaning on each other. All their camping gear was in the back, which consisted of a box of capsules. They headed out to the desert and came upon a group of cars.

"Hey look at that." Kuririn said while looking out the front window obviously intrigued at what he saw.

"Wow I wonder what made that." Juuhachi mused. Vegeta looked out the window and smirked.

"I did that." He said nonchalantly. A giant hole had been blown into the ground and the dune was sliced in half. Juuhachi's eyes went wide.

"Wow, Buruma hang on to that one, he could be a real life saver." Buruma smiled and hugged her tiny alien man like a doll.

"Buruma…" Vegeta whined.

"Oh come on I know you like it." She hugged him tighter and kissed him. He gave in a kissed her back.

"Hey do you mind if we stop and take a look at the damage?" Asked Kuririn.

"Yeah I want to see it too." Said Buruma.

"Whatever." Replied Vegeta. Videl and Gohan were left to themselves as the rest got out of the car and proceeded to stand with the crowd that had formed there. The crowd was whispering words of astonishment. "Wow what a phenomenon." "That is way cool!" "Look the hole is perfectly round."

"I wouldn't want to mess with the guy who did this." Buruma said into the crowd to see what kind of effect it would have. Vegeta beamed with pride at the remark. Kuririn and Juuhachi shook their heads and continued to gaze at the dune. 

"What? A guy did this?" "Yeah right" "I'm getting out of here, what if he's still around?" "Cool! I want to be able to do that!" Most of the people thought it was cool but still some others were hesitant and left. The group got back into the van and noticed that Videl and Gohan weren't there.

"Gawd! Those two are so annoying! Where are they?" Juuhachi asked. Vegeta felt Gohan's power outside on the dune with a weaker one.

"They're on the dune. I'll go get them." Vegeta flew to the dune much to the amazement of the lookie loos on the road. Vegeta spotted them on the top surveying the land.

"…and this is were Vegeta almost killed me…"

"Yep that's right, now get going, you and Videl are agitating the others." Vegeta spat narrowing his eyes on Gohan. They returned to the van with little trouble and Videl was assigned to driving duty. Gohan sat in the passenger seat.

"Ooo I'm hungry can we break out the snacks?" Asked Gohan.

"Sure!" Buruma said. She ducked into the back and pulled out a capsule labeled snacks. She tossed it to Gohan but Vegeta caught it instead.

"Vegeta! Gohan asked for them."

"So."

"You are so insolent sometimes." She threw another one to Gohan and this time he caught it. They sat in silence until a favorite song of the whole group came on.

"Is this the real life, is this just fantasy, caught in a land slide, no escape from reality, open your eyes look up to the skies and see…" Buruma sung while being joined in with by the others. Vegeta groaned and sunk back into his seat fearing that the song would go on forever. The group sung it with perfect accuracy.

"…send a bolt of lightening very, very frightening me! Galileo!" sung Buruma

"Galileo!" sung Kuririn in a low voice.

"Galileo!" sung Juuhachi in a high voice.

"Galileo Figuero" Sung Videl.

"Magnificoooooo!" Sung Gohan joined in by the others. Vegeta was cringing because of the next part that he remembered all too well.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family… easy come easy go will you let me go?" Sung Buruma.

"No! we will not let you go!" Sung the rest.

"Let her go!" Sung…Vegeta! He gave in and decided to play their little game.

"We will not let her go!"

"Let her go!"

"We will not let you go!"

"Let me go!" Sung Buruma.

"Never, never, never let you goooo."

"….Never let me go!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sung the rest.

"What has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me, for me, for meeeee!" sung Buruma. This is the part they have all been waiting for. The song burst into rock music interlude and they all banged their heads around, their hair wildly swishing in the air. This Vegeta did not participate in because he would loose his reputation and you all know we can't let that happen…

~ hahaha! *Evil smirk* what am I going to do to poor Vegeta? Who knows you'll just have to tune in next time with Buruma! 


	24. Run Away!...Run Away!

  
Could you put this up for me? Thank you. ~Buruma 

********Chapter 24*********

When the song was over, everybody laughed and smiled. Vegeta, groaning of why he ever let himself participate in the song, grew quiet. He looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark and that they had better get to a campsite soon.

"We should find a place to spend the night." Vegeta said. Everyone nodded and Juuhachi looked at the map to see if there were any sites around.

"Aha! Here we go there is a KOA a few miles down the road, they've got showers and flush toilets." She said. They drove in silence once more as they drew near to the KOA. They paid for their site and quickly set up camp. One tent for the guys and one tent for the girls. Buruma got out the grill and some steaks. She put them on the grill and seasoned them, Vegeta couldn't resist the smell and remained by her while everyone else went to go explore. Videl and Juuhachi went to go check out the main office and they found a Jacuzzi. They found several guys in the hot tub as well.

"Hey pretty ladies why don't you join us?" one of the guys said waving them over. They ignored the guys and continued to the gift store that was attached to the office.

"Stupid guys." Juuhachi muttered as she entered the store only to find that one of the guys followed them. Videl wondered off and out of the store to find Kuririn or Gohan to get the guy off their back. Videl felt really guilty for leaving her friend but she knew that Juuhachi could take care of herself for a while.

"Hey pretty babe, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Traveling, got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Hey I was wondering if you would like to come to my camp for awhile, I'll show you a real good time."

"I'm sure you would." Said Juuhachi smiling as a sudden idea popped in her head. She walked out of the store and the guy followed. "So you'll show me a good time huh?"

"Yeah babe, follow me."

"Wait let me show you a good time first…come here." Juuhachi beckoned the guy closer. She snatched his towel and rolled it up real tight.

"Uh…that's my towel."

"Yeah so?" Juuhachi released the end of the towel and *smack* the towel landed on the guy's ass leaving a red mark she hoped. She then smacked him in the head and tripped him so that his face went straight into the dirt. "Hahaha! Now that's my idea of a good time! Good riddance Bozo." She walked away from the scene just in time to see Kuririn and Videl walk towards the store.

"Hey Kuririn, Videl I'm over here!" Juuhachi ran over to meet them and told the story of how she got rid of the pest.

"Good for you Juuhachi, I wish I could've seen that!" Videl cried with laughter. Kuririn still didn't like the idea of someone hitting on Juuhachi but he did agree that's a good way to get rid of someone.

"Hey what's going on?" whined Gohan who hadn't heard and was coming towards them.

They told him what happened and he felt sorry for the guy, but he did agree that it was funny.

"Hey guys lets go back and see if Buruma has burnt the steaks yet." Videl glanced in Buruma's direction, and saw Vegeta drooling on her obviously wanting the steaks.

"Gosh Vegeta can't you drool somewhere else?" Cried a frustrated Buruma trying so hard to not let the steaks burn. She turned at the sound of her friends returning and noticed that they were chuckling at Vegeta. "Could some one help me get this oaf out of my way?" She smiled as she pushed Vegeta away. He whined slightly but held up his pride and went over to where the others were sitting, they were trying so hard not to laugh. 

"Ooo! Let's build a fire!" Videl said.

"Oh Yeah! Good idea." Kuririn replied getting out the matches. "Hey Gohan why don't you go get some fire wood?" Gohan nodded and left in search of wood. When Gohan returned with a pile of wood the steaks were done and everyone was getting a plate.

"Hey! Leave something for me!" Gohan dropped the wood and ran over to the picnic table that was at their camp. They had all gotten their food and settled down around the table, the Saiyajins gobbled up their food in minutes and got up for seconds.

"So how far have we traveled today?" Buruma asked.

"Um… a little more than 100 miles, I think." Juuhachi said.

"Where exactly are we going?" Inquired Kuririn in between bites.

"Across country?" Suggested Videl.

"That sounds good, how 'bout we make that our plan, for the mean time?" Asked Juuhachi. Everyone agreed. When Vegeta was done he went over to the fire pit and threw the wood inside, he then produced a small ki ball and sent it flying into the pile. The wood immediately burst into flame, everyone turned in surprise but they greatly enjoyed it. They all moved closer to the fire, as it was getting dark and colder. Each person found their significant other and settled into each other's arms.

"That was a meager meal, I'm still hungry." Vegeta said to Buruma while holding her in his arms.

"Well if you're that hungry go make something your self. Sheesh I tried to make something everyone likes and you criticize it." Buruma said while looking into Vegeta's eyes, but the latter of her words didn't register because she got lost in the deep black of Vegeta's eyes that said 'sorry'. She settled down and watched the fire dance; it reminded her of the yellow sparks that danced around Vegeta. She sighed contently and dozed.

"Hmmm," Juuhachi sighed. "I'm glad we took this trip, it's nice to just be around friends. I'm glad we get to spend time with them before they leave." Kuririn gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Me too. I'm going to miss the funny antics the Saiyajins did."

"I heard that!" Cried Gohan. They all laughed and returned to the Utopia they had all found within each other.

"The nerve…"Gohan started to say but was interrupted by Videl.

"Shhh… Gohan it's ok…" Gohan relaxed and kissed Videl on her cheek. The girls fell asleep and later the guys carried them to their tent and went back to their own and fell asleep. The next morning they skipped breakfast and packed up. They were on their way within an hour to nowhere in particular. They moved out on to the freeway and headed east. They moved off the desert freeway awhile later and headed northeast. They ended up passing a tourist trap that said "Live Fish Man"

"Hey! Let's go there! Let's see how pathetic this is." Said Videl.

"Oh come on…we have…wait we don't have anything better to do. I guess we could go. Anyone disagree?" Asked Buruma, who was driving. Vegeta 'humphed' but nobody paid any attention. Buruma headed down the bumpy potholed road. They had gone about 24 miles before they finally reached the area where the 'fish man' was. They stopped and found that other's had fallen for the trap. They got out and headed over to the tank that held the creature. Videl and Buruma burst out laughing when they saw the 'fish man'. The poor guy was strapped to a scuba tank and had a fake shiny piece of cloth wrapped around his legs. Vegeta and Gohan went into the 'gift shop', which was nothing more than a shack with a few plastic 'fish man' statues in it. 

"What the hell?" the owner screamed. "No! You can't take me!" A black haired guy came running out he blasted into the forest and Vegeta came out pursuing him followed by Gohan. The others looked after them and after a few moments of confusion they ran after them. When they had found the Saiyajins Vegeta had the owner on the ground begging for mercy.

"You traitor." Vegeta said.

"Sorry…" The owner squeaked.

"There will be no excuses, Hadartock." Said Vegeta getting ready to power up.

"So this is where you were hiding. Did you think you would escape judgement?" Said Gohan. Hadartock shook his head and cowered down before the two of them. Vegeta still powered up because he knew that Hadartock was hiding something. Hadartock's eyes widened at the sight of Vegeta transforming to the legendary Super Saiyajin. Hadartock became frustrated and his eyebrows knitted in fury. He stood up and scowled at the Prince.

"I will cower no more, Prince. What I did was right and you can't say other wise. We are not on Vegetasei, so I can do what ever I want with you."

"Or maybe _I _can do whatever I want with _you_." Vegeta said confidently and smirked so did Gohan catching the drift Vegeta sent. Hadartock winced slightly but regained his composure and sent an energy wave towards the Prince. Vegeta withstood it but the others screamed and couldn't hold their balance. Vegeta glanced over and a flicker of concern fleeted across his face, _you guys don't belong here. Gohan! _Vegeta sent a mind message to Gohan to get them out of there. Hadartock caught the message and laughed. He flew over to the group and descended on Videl.

"AAHHHH! Let go of me!!! GOHAN! HELP!" Videl screamed kicking and punching with all her might.

"That won't help, girly. He flew up to the canopy and dropped her down 40ft below pushing her with force to stop right before she hit the ground. Videl was so full of fear that she fainted. Gohan flew over to catch her but when Hadartock stopped Gohan flew passed him missing his mark all together. He made a U-turn and tried once again to release Videl from the grasp of the burly Saiyajin. But to no avail, he once again dropped her with force and stopping her just before she hit the ground to psyic Gohan out. Gohan felt defeated but he kept trying to free his love.

"Let her go, please let her go!" Cried Buruma. She ran towards the man and tugged at his shirt. _No! Buruma please leave before…_Vegeta cried in his mind. The Saiyajin slapped her and she went flying she landed on the ground only a few meters away. Vegeta ran to her and cradled her in his arms. Vegeta looked up and shot the burly Saiyajin a death glare. Kuririn ran over and carried Buruma away and came back for Videl after Gohan freed her by catching the burly Saiyajin off guard when Buruma tugged at his shirt. Juuhachi was really stunned she didn't know what to do until Kuririn pulled her away to the van. She cared for her friends while Kuririn told everyone to get out of the area.

~ooo Suspense. What will Vegeta and Gohan do to Hadartock? What did Hadartock do? You'll just have to find out next time with Buruma! 


	25. Gohan Gets Pissed

************Chapter 25************ 

Vegeta just pulsated as he stood there collecting his anger. How dare he hit Buruma like that! He clenched his fist and waited for Hadartock to regain his composure. Hadartock stood and sent a look at Gohan, growling he smoothed back his hair and laughed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

"So what will it be, Traitor?" Vegeta emphasized 'traitor' and smirked. "Will you die here or have a some what fair trial back on Vegetsei? Where I'm sure you'll die anyway." Vegeta added, his lust for a battle showing. "You know, giving out secret information is not highly acceptable here or there. Oh yeah sure we got out of it but we have no one to blame, until now that is." He chuckled and let the energy rise him in the air. 

"It's been a long time since then. You have no idea how much I've grown not mostly in physical ways but in ways you've never known." Hadartock said trying to hold back but he broke when the last part of his speech spilled out. He screamed in anticipation and transformed into a Super Saiyajin with much difficulty. Vegeta saw the falter that Hadartock made, Hadartock wasn't able to control the giant amount of energy that inhibited his body. Vegeta knew this was going to be an easy battle. Gohan on the other hand was quite amazed at this new super power both these Saiyajins had. Hadartock smiled an evil smile as he threw a ki blast in Vegeta's direction. 

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled just before the blast hit Vegeta. Just then Hadartock moved his hand to the right a bit and the blast swerved and was headed straight for Gohan. Gohan leaped into the air and sped off but he was closely followed by the blast. Vegeta turned and looked at Hadartock moving his hand this way and that trying to catch Gohan. 

_"Here's my chance!"_ Thought Vegeta, Hadartock was having so much fun chasing Gohan he'd forgotten about Vegeta. Vegeta flared easily into super Saiyajin mode and crept up behind Hadartock. 

"And this" Vegeta said while pulling his hands in a fist above his head "Is for Buruma!" His hands came crashing down onto Hadartock's head. Hadartock let out an agonizing scream as he went down to the ground beneath him. Gohan just moved out of the way in time as the ki blast barely missing him went out of control and seemingly disappearing into space before coming down and crashing just beside Hadartock. Vegeta was standing over Hadartock mocking him in his usual way. 

"Had enough yet?" Vegeta put his foot into Hadartock's back. Hadartock couldn't move. 

"Now tell me how did you become a super Saiyajin?" Vegeta inquired he wanted to know how so he could teach Gohan so he'd be a better sparing partner. Yep good 'ol Vegeta always thinking of himself. 

"Ha I'll never tell you." He spat. Vegeta inched his foot a little deeper into Hadartock's back. 

" I will never tell you, Never!" Vegeta couldn't careless about Hadartock, but he had betrayed his kind so he had to die. Vegeta told Gohan to practice turning into a super Saiyajin so he could finish off Hadartock. Gohan was trying so hard but he couldn't seem to get it. Then the inevitable happened. Videl, knowing that Gohan was in the fight and could be hurt, wondered out into the open area. Hadartock saw his chance when Vegeta was distracted. Hadartock vanished under Vegeta's foot and appeared next to Videl. She screamed she knew now that it was a very bad idea to come but she thought that Hadartock was dead when she saw him lying on the ground. He picked her up; she was too stunned to move it had happened so fast. 

"Videl! No why did you com" Gohan was cut short by Hadartock's menacing laugh. 

"Hahahahahahahahah!!!!!! Now I've got you both!" Hadartock proceeded to conjure a ki blast in Videl's face. Videl screamed as the ki blast became searing hot and was definitely too close for comfort. Gohan flushed with anger. 

"You let her go!" He screamed. His body was flashing light and sparks flew every where. Vegeta was stunned he'd never felt this kind of power in Gohan. Hadartock looked in Gohan's direction for a second but Gohan's power increase was no concern to him. Gohan was breathing heavily as the ki blast in Hadartock's hand grew bigger and bigger. Finally all hell broke loose when Hadartock released the blast. Gohan was there in a second. He snatched Videl away and put her somewhere safe. Then he powered up and turned super Saiyajin. He was thinking about Videl and what he would've done if he had lost her. Gohan was determined to kill this guy. Vegeta was all too confident that Gohan could take the guy out so he was watching from a distance. 

"KAAAAA-ME-HA-ME- HAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed as he let the ki blast go full force on Hadartock. Hadartock, sadly, did not make it. Gohan set himself down on the ground breathing heavily and sweat dripping from his face. Videl ran over to Gohan and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"Oh Gohan thank you!" The others were starting to come back and they congratulated Gohan on his success. 

"Ha" smirked Vegeta "Now you'll be a worthy sparing partner." He walked back to the van with his arm around Buruma's waist. 

~0.o GO Gohan! What will happen next on their little journey? Who knows you'll just have to find out next time with Buruma! 


	26. Attack of the...Clan?

***********Chapter 26**********

            The air in the van was littered with excitement as Gohan proudly boasted about his newfound strength. Videl didn't mind the bragging but the others did.

"Gohan will you shut up? Jeez I mean it's been almost two days, since you've done it and we all know how excited you are." Yelled Juuhachi at Gohan. Gohan frowned but respected her wish. 

"So where are we going next?" Asked Buruma, who was in the back seat with Vegeta. 

"Let's go see some sort of a land mark." Suggested Videl.

"And what land mark would that be?" Asked Juuhachi, who was driving.

"Ooo! Let's go see some caves! I'm sure there would be some up here with all the mountains." Said Buruma.

"That sounds interesting." Said Gohan. "But how will we find some?" 

"Let's stop at a gas station maybe someone there will know." Said Videl.

"All right." Said Juuhachi. The group exited the freeway when a small town with a gas station came into view. The girls got out and went into the store to buy gas and ask if there were any caves around. Kuririn got out and put gas in the van.

"Hey I haven't seen you around these parts, where ya from?" Came a voice from behind the gas pump. Kuririn turned to see a small mouse looking guy, wanting the tank to fill up quickly so he could go back inside the van. 

"Uh…it's none of your business." Kuririn stated flatly.

"Well excuse me! You know we town folks here don't like sass talking outsiders. So you better watch out if I was you." The mouse turned back to his beat up truck and continued to put gas in it. Kuririn wondered how much gas he was putting in because it still wasn't full and already he had put 20 gallons in. _Come on hurry up this guy's creeping me out…Kuririn whimpered to himself. Vegeta dozed in the back while Gohan went crazy trying to get the radio to work. He finally sat in defeat and looked towards the store for his girlfriend._

"You know you have to turn the key towards you down all the way." Vegeta said with his eyes closed. Gohan gave him a 'huh?' expression and decided to forget about the radio. He looked out the window and saw Kuririn put the nozzle back in the gas pump and head towards the store to see what the girls were up to.

"Um…ok let's see. Methinks you can find caves here." The store cashier said, pointing on to a dirty and probably obsolete map. 

"Uh thanks…" Buruma said, looking at her friends with an expression of concern. They shuffled out the door and bumped into Kuririn. "Hi Kuririn, let's get out of here."

"Yeah I agree, I ran into an unfriendly native." Kuririn shuddered and hurriedly climbed into the van. Buruma was made to drive and they burned rubber getting out of the station. They kept going on the beaten road until it got dark. They couldn't find a campsite on their map so they had to stop and set up camp out in the wilderness. Buruma got out and shivered.

"Wow, it got cold. We better hurry up and get a fire going." Gohan and Kuririn went into the forest to gather wood. Vegeta and Buruma set up the tents and Juuhachi and Videl got dinner going. When Buruma finished she went over to help the other girls with dinner. Vegeta relaxed on a folding chair gazing at the stars. 

"Vegeta! Videl! Juuhachi! Buruma! Come quick, look what we found!" Vegeta bolted up and went in Kuririn's direction. Juuhachi stayed behind to look after the stew that was boiling in the pot on their camping stove. 

"Come back soon!" Juuhachi yelled after them. The others quickly followed Kuririn to the base of the mountain. Where he stopped just out side of a bush that concealed a cave. One by one they joined Gohan, who was already in the cave, Gohan emitted a soft light from his body making the cave walls glow. Buruma gasped in awe as the walls revealed themselves to be white she walked over to them and touched it.

"Whoa, it feels warm. Look! There are pictures on the wall. They look like prehistoric grazing animals!"

"This is hard core, and there are no stalagmites. I bet the white stuff prevented them from forming." Said Videl.

"How did you know that?" Asked Kuririn.

"I did a paper on stalagmites during my junior year." Videl got a round of nods.

"Hey are there any more chambers like this one?" asked Buruma.

"Yeah, over here," Kuririn pointed to a narrow tunnel. "And the most peculiar thing is there." They followed Kuririn into a chamber that had one giant stalagmite he got down on his knees and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

"Whoa! Neat! Hey and it looks as if something was hidden here a long time ago." Exclaimed Videl. The stalagmite barely reached the floor so it had a space to hide something in. They filed out of the chamber and headed back to their camp. 

"AAAHHHH! Get away from me!" they heard Juuhachi scream. Kuririn started to run really fast and got to the camp just in time to see a couple of guys drag a lifeless Juuhachi away.

"Juuhachi! NO! Gohan please help me." Kuririn ran off in the direction of the guys and Gohan followed him. When they caught up with them they found that they had stumbled upon a group of hicks in robes carrying pitchforks and torches. 

"Uh this is bad." Gohan said. Kuririn nodded.

"Let Juuhachi go!" Kuririn screamed. The leader looked at his friend next to him and then back at Kuririn.

"No she is our sacrifice, you leave now and no one else will get hurt." He said.

"Sacrifice? Hell no!" Kuririn ran to Juuhachi's side and found that she was bleeding from her head. Kuririn reached to stroke her head, but was pushed away by a pitchfork. 

"Get out of here runt!" The leader hit him again and Kuririn fell backwards. Gohan rushed up to the leader and smacked him down. The crowd gasped at their fallen leader but then turned their angry eyes towards Gohan.

"Kill him! Make him our sacrifice!" Someone screamed.

"Kuririn I think we better leave now…" Kuririn went back to Juuhachi and released her from her guard. He scrambled up and ran into the forest. Gohan stayed to hold them off he transformed and emitted sparks on the crowd of hicks. They screamed and scattered. _Great now I've got to go find them. Wait what if they stumble upon Kuririn?_ Gohan ran in the direction Kuririn ran and soon caught up with him. They finally reached the campsite, the others looked up in surprise.

"Yay! You got Juuhachi!" Said Buruma.

"We have to leave now! Hurry!" Said Kuririn. The other's jumped up and started putting things back in their proper capsules. Buruma jumped in the driver's seat and Kuririn placed Juuhachi in the middle seat and got in next to her. Buruma accelerated the van and wheeled onto the freeway and decided for the time being to head home.

"Videl could you get me the first aid capsule." Kuririn cradled Juuhachi in his arms, watching the bruises appear on her arms, face and legs. He treated her head wound and the pain made Juuhachi come to.

"Ow! That hurts…" Juuhachi whimpered trying to hold back tears of pain. "Stop, it hurts…it hurts…"

"I know shhh…it's ok. I'm almost done." Whispered Kuririn. Videl and Gohan were in the back leaning on each other wondering if they should say anything. Vegeta sat in the passenger seat arms crossed and wondering if the hicks would like a visit from him. He smirked at the thought and continued to look out the window. Buruma was driving and it was dark so she was a bit scared that something would pop out at her. 

"How's Juuhachi?" asked Videl.

"She got a pretty bad head injury but other wise she didn't brake any bones. So I guess she's Ok." Answered Kuririn.

"Uh huh. She probably has a splitting headache." Said Videl.

"Yeah she probably does. Hey Buruma could you find a hotel?"

"Sure. But it might be awhile."

            About an hour later Buruma found a motel 6 and they rented two rooms for the night. They all decided to return home the following day hoping that it'll only take a few days.

~Ok I'm mad my electricity went out and I lost most of my story that I recently wrote, so this version is shorter than the last but hopefully it's better. So tell me what you think. (Stupid computer) ok enough venting. So what will happen during the next few days before they get home? Who knows! So tune in next time with Buruma!!!!           


	27. That's it! I'm leaving!

***********Chapter 28************ 

The night was horrible for both the girls and the guys. The guys had to spend the night in a cell that every so often another guy was pushed in and would hit on Vegeta. And the girls had to spend the night in their own cell where it was cold and they didn't even get a blanket. All of them were wondering what their parents would say and if they would ever see the light of day again. Especially Juuhachi because her family was a 'little' over protective. Buruma's dad seemed a bit relaxed about the whole thing but appearances could be deceiving. Videl wondered if she would get to go with Gohan now, there were a lot of ifs floating around the cells that night and none of them made anybody feel better. 

The first one awake the next morning was Gohan he went over to the window with the bars across it and wondered when they were going to be picked up. Vegeta stirred but he didn't wake, but Kuririn did. 

"Gohan, hey you're up early." Kuririn said stretching his arms above his head. 

"Yep and look we can see the sunrise." Kuririn went over and enjoyed the sunrise with Gohan. The guards came by and woke the rest of them up and threw food at them. They only ate the gruel because they were hungry. A while later Buruma's dad came, he sent one of his employees to drive the van home and released Buruma and her friends. 

"Oh thank you Dr. Briefs! I don't think I could have stood another night in that place." Said Videl. 

"You're welcome but just remember you have to deal with your parents." Dr. Briefs sent a glare at his daughter; Buruma cringed and went behind Vegeta. They got in Mr. Briefs helicopter and they were soon touching down at Capsule Corp. Buruma drove Juuhachi home and Videl took her helicopter back to her home. Kuririn and Gohan got in Kuririn's car but Dr. Briefs held Vegeta back. 

"Young man I want to talk to you." Said Dr. Briefs. Vegeta snorted, but let Dr. Briefs have his attention anyway. 

"What?" Vegeta asked. 

"What made you think you could drive my van and almost kill my daughter?" 

"Hey, I didn't drive the whole freaking time! They just made me!" Vegeta crossed his arms in an 'it's not my fault' demeanor. 

"Yeah so it might or might not be your fault, but I'm still holding you responsible." 

"For what? I didn't crash the thing." 

"Yeah, but I had to pay for your bail. I want you to know that I would like to be repaid." 

"All right fine when I get back to my planet I'll send you a check." Vegeta sneered and turned away from the older man and got into Kuririn's car. Dr. Briefs shook his head and wondered what his daughter saw in him. He went inside the house and waited for Buruma to come home. 

Each girl was punished, Juuhachi the most, she was grounded for a whole month she couldn't see Kuririn and she had to do chores and clean house. Videl was a little worried because her dad shrugged it off and said, "you learn from your mistakes". Buruma was sentenced to two weeks without: Vegeta, T.V, CD player, and she had to come up with a new invention. But when she asked her dad if she could still go with Vegeta to his planet he said the same thing. You're an adult you chose. Which was kind of strange considering he grounded her. Videl was still going and her dad didn't care, he knew he couldn't get rid of Gohan, so he let it be. Vegeta was getting antsy about leaving soon because he didn't want his officers to screw everything up. But Buruma insisted that they stay until Juuhachi was off her sentence. 

A month later Videl was packed and had brought her stuff to Kuririn's to be put in the spaceship, she had already said goodbye to her dad and decided to stay at the spaceship until they left. Buruma packed up too and brought all of her stuff to the spaceship as well. The minute Juuhachi was free from being grounded she drove to Kuririn's house. When she arrived everyone was drinking soda and eating chips. 

"Hi guys! I'm Free!" cried Juuhachi. 

"Yay!" Buruma said. Kuririn went over to Juuhachi and hugged her. 

"I missed you." He said. 

"I missed you too." They embraced again and kissed. 

"Oh get a room." Said Videl. The rest laughed and Juuhachi gave her a glare. "Hehesorry." 

"So when are you guys leaving?" asked Juuhachi. 

"As soon as we can, Vegeta over there," Buruma pointed over to where Vegeta was standing looking out a window. "Is really antsy." 

"Oh well, I want to know if I can go with you guys" 

"What? You want to come with us? I thought you didn't want to." Said Videl. 

"Yeah I know but I thought it would be a cool experience." 

"Ok yeah that would be fun if you guys came along! That way we will still be together!" Exclaimed Buruma. 

"Kuririn you coming too?" asked Gohan. Kuririn glanced over to the side and then vigorously nodded. 

"Uh huh, I'm so glad you decided to go Juuhachi!" exclaimed Kuririn. Juuhachi smiled. 

"We should go get our stuff." Said Juuhachi. Kuririn went up stairs and packed Juuhachi went back to her house and told her parents. They didn't want her to go but she would not let them talk her out of it. Vegeta gave a great sigh and entered the ship. Buruma followed. 

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing I need to get back to my planet soon." 

"I know, we'll leave today okay?" she went over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He nodded but went through the preflight check once more. Gaining more anticipation with each step. When everyone was loaded onto the ship they lifted off and stopped just above the city. The humans waved and said good bye to their home. Buruma started to cry and the other humans had at least a tear trickling down their face. They were now entering the territory of the aliens called Saiyajins. 

~ Okay I know short, but at least they are now off to Vegetasei. What things will the humans encounter there? And will they be able to handle it? Who knows! Tune in next time with Buruma! 


	28. *In French Accent* Stupid Humans...

A/N: ok I know the last chapter was a bit jumpy but hey Vegeta was antsy to get off the planetanyway this chapter and on will be about the adventures the group has out in space and on Vegetasei. Enjoy! 

¤ Chapter 29 ¤ 

The ship went further up into the sky and the humans kept watching their planet become smaller and smaller under them. They docked at the big Vegeta ship a few minuets later. Vegeta got out and went straight to the control room. He ordered two guards to put all of the human's things in the spare rooms. Gohan led them to the spare rooms and told them to get settled and then ask a guard to show them to the control room. Gohan then ran off and left the humans alone. 

"Whoa this is so cool!" said Videl while looking at the room she was in. She directed her comment towards the room next to hers. A door connected each room and all the doors were open. Buruma popped her head in the doorway. 

"Yep this is so cool! We each have our own room! And they're so big!!!" Buruma turned around and looked in the other door and saw Juuhachi and Kuririn in the next room unpacking. "Hey! You guys get a room together?" Juuhachi and Kuririn looked up and nodded. "Why?" Buruma practically had to yell it. 

"We don't know they just said we had to share this one." Juuhachi said. 

"Oh, umokay." Said Buruma. When they were done, with most of the drawers still empty, they went looking for a guard but they didn't have to go far because one was right outside their door. 

"Um sircould you tell us where the control room is?" asked Videl. The guard grunted and pointed in the direction. "Thanks." Muttered Videl. They walked away and silently wondered if the guard understood them. They reached a door with strange geometric symbols on it and Buruma went up to them and touched them. She got a very concentrated look on her face and then with a smile she turned to the group behind her. 

"Hey! I can read this!" She exclaimed. 

"Really?" Asked Kuririn. 

"Yep, I could tooif I had only paid attention." Videl said sheepishly picturing Gohan in her mind. 

"I can read it sort of. I can get out umroom. That's about it." Said Juuhachi. 

"Sheesh how do you guys know about the language? Already!" said Kuririn. 

"You were with Vegeta. Remember? He was teaching you how to fly the transport ship. Buruma found a pamphlet in a pocket and she read it to us. Of course it had the Saiyajin alphabet in it and her mind picked it up, but as for me the only word I know is room." Juuhachi shrugged and turned her attention to Buruma. 

"It says 'Control Room', so I guess we're going the right way." Buruma pushed the door open and stepped inside. She was met with the sight much like the Star Trek commander center; Vegeta was in the middle in a chair surrounded by a bunch of Saiyajins and the rest was computers all along the wall and touch screens. Buruma made her way in with stares and glares by other Saiyajins. She stopped just outside the crowd and listened. 

"Your Majesty please listen we have got to get out of here, a fleet of Gorban ships will be here in 20 earth minutes!" one Saiyajin said. 

"Is there anyway that they would follow us in hyper space?" Vegeta asked. 

"No they just want to blow the planet up for sport, but if they see us here it could be disastrous." The same Saiyajin said. Buruma gasped. Vegeta turned and shoved a few Saiyajins away. 

"Buruma, hey you found the Control Room. UmI'll be there in a second." He directed a Saiyajin guard to take her back outside the room. The others were also shoved outside and Gohan had joined them. 

"Hey Buruma what's up?" asked Kuririn. 

"Didn't you hear? Ships are going to blow up our planet!" she said. 

"No, that's not true." Said Videl. "Is it?" She asked Gohan. Gohan nodded slightly and looked down at the floor. 

"I'm sure Vegeta will do whatever he can to keep your planet safe." Gohan said. 

"You sure?" asked Kuririn. 

"Uh huh," Gohan said. "Hopefully it's peacefully." Everyone nodded. A few seconds later Vegeta came out of the control room. 

"So what are you going to do, my prince?" Gohan said and bowed. Everyone did the same. 

"Don't bow. I am sending a negotiation team to their main ship. And I'm sure they will pick a different planet to destroy." Vegeta stated. The humans sighed with relief. "So, are you settled?" he asked to the group. 

"Uh huh, those rooms are so nice!" Exclaimed Videl. "But why does Kuririn and Juuhachi get a room together?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. 

"Because there wasn't enough rooms." He stated flatly. 

"Right" Videl said. 

"Besides Videl, we are on call all the time. It would just annoy you if I had to leave in the middle of the night, and knowing me I'd probably make a bunch of noise." Said Gohan, He pulled her close and hugged her. 

"You all have free access around the ship, feel free to go about your humanly business. I must go now." Vegeta said. Buruma wasn't about to let him go without some sort of contact. So she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her. She pecked his cheek and hugged him. He returned the hug for a few moments and then let her go. 

"Bye Vegeta see you around." Buruma waved and Vegeta went back into the control room with Gohan trailing behind. 

"So what do we do now?" Asked Juuhachi, she went over to what looked like a bench and sat down. She looked up at the group around her, with her head on her hands. Videl shrugged and so did Kuririn. Buruma looked about her and wondered if there were any Saiyajin women on the ship. 

"Well I'm going to go exploring, anyone want to come?" Buruma suggested. She walked down the hall and turned right at the first corner. Videl trailed behind. 

"Kuririn and Juuhachi went the other way." Videl said. 

"Oh, okay. Let's see what's behind door number one." Buruma went up to a door not marked and knocked. No one answered so she pushed it open. She was met with the most delicious smell, she ventured further and figured out why no one answered. The Saiyajin cooks were very busy and none of them noticed Buruma and Videl there. They walked down an aisle and saw the most wonderful food. It was all perfect, even decorated with spices that were turned into a picture. It was the neatest thing any of them had ever seen. They walked further in the room and walked through another door. 

"Figures, storage" Muttered Buruma. But when she turned around the door had closed and Videl was kicked out of the kitchen. Buruma pounded at the door and yelled but she was only met with laughter and "stupid human". Buruma slid down the wall and onto the floor. She knew they weren't going to let her out so she guessed she just had to wait. Videl was thrown against the wall outside the kitchen. She got up and shook her fist at the closing door. She looked at her whereabouts and figured out that the Saiyajin's decided to confuse her by throwing her out a different door. She glared at the door and decided to try and find anyone she knew. 

Meanwhile Kuririn and Juuhachi walked down hall after boring hall, passing Saiyajins as they went. Juuhachi looked back at the Saiyajin that had just passed and stopped. 

"Hey Kuririn where did that Saiyajin come from? I swear he just came out of nowhere!" Juuhachi said with a quizzical look on her face. Kuririn scratched his head and shrugged. 

"I have no idea. We haven't passed a door in a long time." Just then a Saiyajin woman came out of a wall and crashed into Juuhachi. 

"Watch where you're going!" She said. She picked up the papers she had dropped and continued on her way. 

"Well excuuusseee me!" Juuhachi said. "Nice people" She muttered. 

"Hey Juuhachi did you see where she came from?" Juuhachi shook her head. 

"No. Did you?" 

"Uh huh, she came from the wall!" 

"The wall?" Kuririn went over to the wall and pressed his hand against it. It went totally through and Kuririn fell in. 

"Kuririn? Where did you go?" Juuhachi went over to the wall and was suddenly pulled in by Kuririn. "Hey let me go! Oh it's you. Where are we?" They were in a vast chamber with transport ships and fighter ships. There were Saiyajin's all over the place. They looked at where they had just come through. The whole thing was walled but every so often there would be a space in the wall. The woman must have come around a corner just as they had hit an empty space. You could see out through the space but you couldn't see in. A young Saiyajin approached them from behind and scared them. 

"Pretty impressive don't you think?" He said. They both jumped and looked behind them. "Hi my name is Oxten and this is the hanger." 

"Hi, my name is Juuhachi and this is Kuririn." They shook hands. "Pleased to meet you." 

"Same here. That wall is a work of genius, if any enemies get inside the ship, which, by the way is highly unlikely, they'll get lost, like you guys have." 

"Nice." Kuririn nodded his head and looked around some more. 

Kuririn passed by a big pile of crates, he tried to put his hand through, but it wasn't like the wall. 

"_Stupid human_" Oxten thought 

Juuhachi all the while was looking at Oxten and his muscles; he was showing off by picking up and throwing the crates around like it was nothing. Kuririn noticed Juuhachi and shoved her in the opposite direction. 

"Uh lets go this way." Kuririn stammered trying not to be incredibly jealous. Oxten smiled and decided to show off more. But an elder stopped him. 

"Oxten! Get back to work now!" The elder came over and shoved Oxten away. "Excuse me we have work to do here if you don't mind" The elder pointed toward the door, Juuhachi and Kuririn got the idea. They headed over to the door and disappeared behind it. Oxten smiled to himself. _"Next time, beautiful human creature."_ The elder smacked him and told him to get back to work. Juuhachi and Kuririn walked back down the hall and back to the area near the control room. They figured out where their room was and decided to head back to it. When they got there Videl was laying on her bed. When she heard them come in she sat up. 

"Hey where have you guys been? Buruma is stuck in a storage closet. And the Saiyajin's won't let her out." 

"That's funny." Said Juuhachi. 

"No it isn't" Videl retorted. Kuririn burst out laughing. "Come on she's been in there for an hour!" 

"Okay, okay. Let's go find Vegeta or Gohan." Said Kuririn. 

"I tried they both were too busy. But one of the guards told me to tell you that you have duty tomorrow." Videl told Kuririn. Kuririn's face dropped and sighed. 

"Right. Well how are we going to get Buruma out?" He asked. 

"Who knows? The Saiyajin's are so mean." Said Videl. 

"Hey we can ask Oxten! He seems nice." Said Juuhachi. Kuririn narrowed his eyebrows. 

"Why him? Let's just go find Vegeta or Gohan." Said Kuririn. 

"I already told you, they were busy." Said an irritated Videl. 

"Oh yeah. Well I guess we could" said Kuririn. 

"Ok then it's settled. Juuhachi do you know where this Oxten is?" 

"Uh huh. It's a really cool place. I hope they won't kick us out before we find him." Juuhachi motioned them to follow her. Videl was quite amazed with the endless hall they were in, she glanced over at Juuhachi and saw her running her hand against the wall. Videl had to do a double take when Juuhachi just suddenly disappeared into the wall. Kuririn followed her and Videl went over to the wall and stuck her hand through. She found her self being pulled in by Juuhachi and into the face of a hard muscle toned Saiyajin. 

"HiWhoa where am I?" Videl said suddenly aware of her surroundings. 

"It's a hanger. Now Juuhachi tells me that your friend is in the kitchen storage closet?" Oxten replied. 

"Uh huh. The kitchen Saiyajin's won't let her out or me in!" Videl said. Oxten chuckled and said that he would get her out as soon as his shift was over, which happened to be in a few minutes. Videl led the way as they exited the hanger; she led them to the kitchen and Oxten went in. The small group waited outside. They heard some shuffling and, what they thought was, Saiyajin swearing. Oxten reappeared at the door with Buruma. Buruma ran outside. 

"I'm free!!! Now where's the bathroom I need to go!" Buruma jumped about until Videl said there were some in their rooms. Buruma ran off and Juuhachi went with her. 

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Videl. It's nice to meet you and thanks for helping Buruma." 

"No problem. Those kitchen rats never refuse service to guards like me." He boasted. Kuririn rolled his eyes and headed back to his and Juuhachi's room. Videl stayed and talked with Oxten a while longer until Gohan found her. 

"Hey Videl." He put his arm around her. "I see you've met Oxten." Gohan turned to Oxten. "How's it going?" He asked. 

"Fine sir. The ships are ready to go, if you haven't gotten any information yet." 

"Yes, I received the message. I have a list of Saiyajin guards here that are suppose to guard the banquet tonight, I think you're on it." Gohan gave him the paper, Oxten looked at it and nodded. 

"Yep I'm on here, I'd better go. See you around Videl." Oxten did a salute and retreated down the hall. 

"Watch out for that one. I don't trust him." Gohan said glaring at the form walking down the hall. 

"Really? He helped get Buruma out of the kitchen storage closet." 

"What? She was in a closet? Why?" 

"We were exploring and we ended up in the kitchen. The Saiyajin's in there aren't very nice." 

"Yeah I know. Sorry for not telling you guys before." 

"So, what have you guys been doing all this time?" Videl asked she started to move down the hall towards the bedrooms. 

"Well we were mostly planning out how to negotiate with the Gorbans. I think we got it all worked out." 

"Good I'm glad to hear that." Said Videl. "So you said something about a banquet tonight?" 

"Oh yeah. Vegeta told me to tell you guys to dress nice. He's going to introduce you guys to the rest of the ship." 

"Cool, when is it?" 

"In about an hour." 

"An hour!? That's all?" Gohan nodded. Videl sighed and told him she had better go if she was going to get there on time. By the time Videl got to her room Juuhachi and Buruma had already been informed and they were almost done. Kuririn was done and was sitting on the gigantic bed looking at the ceiling. Juuhachi finished a few moments later and they decided to go to the banquet early. They asked the guard where it was and he told them. When Buruma was done she wanted to go see Vegeta. Videl told her she could go and Buruma bounded out the door. She asked the guard where it was. It was a different guard and he told her the wrong directions. Buruma went down the hall and went left instead of right. The guards chuckled and one of them decided to follow her. Buruma found her self in an empty hall. But saw the door that the guard said was the banquet door. She went over and pushed it open. She realized that it was the wrong room too late. The guard that was following her pushed her in and shut the door. He kept it closed and turned up the gravity. Buruma now realized that she was in a training room. She crashed against the floor and let out a scream. No one heard her. 

~So what's going to happen to Buruma!?!?!? Will somebody save her? Who knows you'll just have to tune in next time with Buruma!!!! 


	29. I Come Bearing...Friut Basket?

*********Chapter 30********** 

The Saiyajin outside the gravity room heard her shriek, "Stupid humans they don't belong here." He chuckled to himself. He dusted off his hands. "One down, three to go. Heh heh." He walked back to his post out side the human's doors. When he got there the other's had already left in the company of Gohan. _Too bad, but next time you won't be so lucky _The guard thought. He accompanied the other guards to the banquet hall and took his post out side the entry. Most of the Saiyajin's on the ship were already there. Gohan and Videl were talking with Juuhachi and Kuririn. Vegeta was sitting on his throne with his head on his hand. His advisor came and stood next to him. 

"Shall I settle things down, your highness?" Vegeta nodded. 

"Fellow Saiyajin's please take your seats!" they took their seats in the order of their ranking. Gohan motioned for the humans to take the spots up at the front near Vegeta. But one spot was empty. 

"Gohan!" snapped Vegeta; Gohan went over to him. "Where is Buruma?" Gohan shrugged. 

"I don't know, Vegeta. Juuhachi and Kuririn said she left before they did." 

"Did she go alone?" Gohan nodded. "When I get my hands on the Saiyajin who led her wronggggggrrrrrrrr." Vegeta stood up and scanned the room, he growled. Then Vegeta felt a searing pain go through his whole body. He clutched his head and screamed. 

"WHERE IS BURUMA!?!?!?!?" Vegeta ran out of the hall and grabbed a guard; he slammed him against the wall. "Were you assigned to the human's room?" The guard shook his head and pointed over to a guard that wassleeping! Vegeta tossed the guard, feeling another sear of pain. "Aaarggg!!! You! Where is Buruma!?" Vegeta picked up the Saiyajin and slammed him against the wall, the Saiyajin woke up and whimpered in agony at his now broken body. Vegeta had his hand around the Saiyajin's throat squeezing the life out of him. 

"*huff* sheis inthe gravity*huff*" The guard managed to say. Vegeta dropped him and ran towards the hall of gravity chambers. Gohan and the other humans followed Vegeta. The other Saiyajin's in the hall looked at each other with puzzled looks. 

"What's wrong with the Prince?" 

"Did he kill that guard?" 

"Who in the hell is Buruma?" you could hear these whispers through out the hall, until the advisor cleared his throat. All was quiet. 

"Calm down friends. Vegeta is attending an emergency. We will continue as planned. Bring out the food!" the advisor clapped his hands and the kitchen Saiyajin's came out with plates heaped with food. Vegeta stumbled down the hall, feeling the pain of Buruma, he looked into each gravity room window and didn't find her until the very last one. Vegeta swung the door open and crawled inside. Gohan managed to get by the door to the control panel. He deactivated the gravity and the other humans piled into the room. Vegeta was on the floor with Buruma's head in his hands. She was barely breathing. Vegeta stared wild-eyed at her, watching her for any more signs of life. Juuhachi and Videl ran over and searched her for any broken bones or wounds. They checked her pulse and found that she was in fact still alive but very badly squeezed. Vegeta was looking into her closed eyes when they flittered open. 

"Ve..ge..ta?" Buruma squeaked 

"Buruma you'll be ok. I'm here now. Sssh quiet." He stroked her head. 

Everyone was at the door. Kuririn motioned for them to leave. They took one last look at the broken Prince and left for the banquet that was in full swing. Vegeta picked her up. Buruma cried out in pain and dug her nails into his neck. Vegeta clenched his teeth and brought her to the rejuvenating tank in the medical hall of the ship. He placed her in and sat out side waiting for her to heal. The doctor was there, he paced around the controls of the tank working as hard as he could to have her healed fast. 

"How long is she going to be in there?" Vegeta asked looking at Buruma's pale face. 

"It's hard to say, I'm thinking about a few hours or less." The doctor said feeling pity for the Prince, who had so much sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry, my Prince she will be fine." 

"I don't need your pity!" Vegeta said in almost timed reaction. Vegeta forgot all about the banquet as he got lost in the depths of Buruma's floating hair. 

Gohan took over the introducing and the ship's crew of Saiyajin's met the humans. Most of them were nice, well as nice as any Saiyajin can be, but some were not too sure about the humans and they would as soon as dump them into space the first chance they got. But seeing Prince Vegeta's reaction about the gravity enchamberment of one of the humans made them rethink their opinions. The Saiyajin that had tried to kill Buruma was not dead, which was really too bad for him, he occupied the other tank next to Buruma's. Vegeta sat there and wondered what he was going to do to him. _Slave labor? Torture? Bathroom clean up with his tongue?_ Buruma smiled in the tank but Vegeta didn't notice._ Humm that sounds interesting oh I don't know. Maybe I should just try him find him guilty and then eject him into space. There we go and that will teach the others. _With the fate of the Saiyajin guard decided Vegeta decided to relax and take a nap. Gohan and the other humans had a great time. Juuhachi and Videl got to know some Saiyajin women whom they will be working with. Kuririn was with Gohan and he introduced him to the other Saiyajin elite that Kuririn will be working with. They enjoyed themselves but every so often their thoughts would drift to Buruma. Juuhachi was asked to bring Vegeta food so she agreed thinking she could see how Buruma was doing too. She was given a basket and was told where to go. When she arrived Vegeta was sleeping, she set the basket down and walked to the tank. She pressed her hand against the glass and was startled to see that Buruma was awake and looking back at her. 

"Whoa, hey Buruma you're awake!" Buruma nodded. Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" Buruma nodded again. "I'm glad to hear that." 

"Me too." Said Vegeta sitting up. 

Juuhachi looked over at Vegeta. "So, um I brought you food." Vegeta looked over at the basket and picked through it for his favorites. Juuhachi sat down on the floor and watched Buruma for a while. Buruma managed to wave and motion with her hand that she was hungry. The doctor came back from eating his dinner and told Vegeta that Buruma was ready to come out. The doctor drained the tank and Vegeta lifted her out. 

"Boy am I glad to be alive, I really thought I was dead in that gravity room." Said Buruma. 

"I'm glad you're alive." Vegeta said, hugging her and nuzzling her neck. Buruma smiled and hugged him back. 

"I'm hungry, didn't I see a basket of food around here?" Vegeta gave her the basket and Buruma plunged in. It was all so good that Buruma and Vegeta ate every last piece. Juuhachi returned to the banquet that was beginning to wind down. She gave the party the good news and that they would get to meet Buruma soon. Vegeta led Buruma to the banquet room and went out first to settle them down. He stood out in front of his throne and demanded quietness with his presence. Pretty soon all was quiet and everyone was sitting down at his or her respective seats. 

"Now most of you have heard the news of one of you trying to kill a human that I have brought on this ship. This I will not tolerate, let the fate of the guard teach you that these humans are not to be messed around with. I would now like to introduce Buruma, my prospective mate." Buruma stepped out from behind a curtain; she went over to Vegeta and waved 'hi' to the crowd. The humans hooted and whistled. The Saiyajin's now knew why Vegeta didn't want them to play jokes on the humans because this one was special to him. She was his prospective mate, the male Saiyajin's chuckled to themselves. Why would any proper Saiyajin pick a lowly human girl? Because of this Vegeta lost a lot of respect. With the Saiyajin females they only pouted because now they had no chance of wooing the great Saiyajin Prince. But they had to accept it because Vegeta was their leader and he had friends that were not very merciful. The banquet ended an hour later and the Saiyajin's reported back to their posts or went to sleep. The humans went back to their rooms accompanied by Gohan and Vegeta. Juuhachi and Kuririn went to their room and set up the mini T.V that Videl had brought. Videl and Gohan cuddled for awhile talking about the job that Videl and Juuhachi were assigned to, which was working with the female cleaning crew. 

"Awwww come on GohanCleaning? You know I don't like cleaning!" Videl whined. 

"I know but it's only until we reach Vegetasei. Then we have you assigned to work with the children of elite guards." Said Gohan. 

"Children? GreatHow old?" 

"Between five and eleven." 

"Okay. And what exactly are we going to do with them?" 

"Train them in human ways. So that when we go back for an alliance the elite guards, which would be the children, won't humiliate themselves or destroy the planet." 

"Right, good idea. I guess. I'll still get to see you right?" 

"Of course. I would never leave you. I love you." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. 

"I love you too." They cuddled for a few hours not wanting to leave each other. But soon Gohan had to go to his post outside the control room. Vegeta and Buruma were in Buruma's room. Buruma was looking outside the gigantic window that was in her room and saw her home, Earth. 

"Wow it's so beautiful from up here. I never really knew how beautiful from the pictures the astronauts sent back." Sighed Buruma. 

"You're beautiful." Said Vegeta. He was sitting on her bed watching her back. 

"Really?" Buruma turned around and smiled. "Thank you." She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the window. He put his arm around her waist and his head on hers. 

"So I heard that Juuhachi and Videl have work tomorrow, and so does Kuririn?" 

"Yeah, Kuririn is being trained to be an elite guard and Juuhachi and Videl are with the cleaning crew." 

"Cleaning? Ouch." Said Buruma. "Do I have any work to go to tomorrow?" 

Vegeta grunted a 'yes'. 

"Where?" 

"In the Technology room." 

"Where's that?" 

"I'll show you tomorrow." 

"Okay." They cuddled for awhile until Vegeta heard Gohan leave. Then he kissed Buruma goodbye and left for the Control Room. 

~ So what's going to happen with those Gorbans anyway? Will the Saiyajin's try and kill the humans? Who knows you'll just have to tune in next time with Buruma! 


	30. The Freeing of Buruma

Ok this is the last installment for this story. Sorry but a new story will be up soon it is going to be about Piccolo and Buruma getting together. I know you must think I'm weird but oh well. Enjoy!

*********Chapter 30**********

The Saiyajin outside the gravity room heard her shriek, "Stupid humans they don't belong here." He chuckled to himself. He dusted off his hands. "One down, three to go. Heh heh." He walked back to his post out side the human's doors. When he got there the other's had already left in the company of Gohan. _Too bad, but next time you won't be so lucky… _The guard thought. He accompanied the other guards to the banquet hall and took his post out side the entry. Most of the Saiyajin's on the ship were already there. Gohan and Videl were talking with Juuhachi and Kuririn. Vegeta was sitting on his throne with his head on his hand. His advisor came and stood next to him.

"Shall I settle things down, your highness?" Vegeta nodded.

"Fellow Saiyajin's please take your seats!" they took their seats in the order of their ranking. Gohan motioned for the humans to take the spots up at the front near Vegeta. But one spot was empty. 

"Gohan!" snapped Vegeta; Gohan went over to him. "Where is Buruma?" Gohan shrugged.

"I don't know, Vegeta. Juuhachi and Kuririn said she left before they did."

"Did she go alone?" Gohan nodded. "When I get my hands on the Saiyajin who led her wrong…gggggrrrrrrrr." Vegeta stood up and scanned the room, he growled. Then Vegeta felt a searing pain go through his whole body. He clutched his head and screamed. 

"WHERE IS BURUMA!?!?!?!?" Vegeta ran out of the hall and grabbed a guard; he slammed him against the wall. "Were you assigned to the human's room?" The guard shook his head and pointed over to a guard that was…sleeping! Vegeta tossed the guard, feeling another sear of pain. "Aaarggg!!! You! Where is Buruma!?" Vegeta picked up the Saiyajin and slammed him against the wall, the Saiyajin woke up and whimpered in agony at his now broken body. Vegeta had his hand around the Saiyajin's throat squeezing the life out of him.

"*huff* she…is in…the gravity…room…*huff*" The guard managed to say. Vegeta dropped him and ran towards the hall of gravity chambers. Gohan and the other humans followed Vegeta. The other Saiyajin's in the hall looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"What's wrong with the Prince?"

"Did he kill that guard?"

"Who in the hell is Buruma?" you could hear these whispers through out the hall, until the advisor cleared his throat. All was quiet.

"Calm down friends. Vegeta is attending an emergency. We will continue as planned. Bring out the food!" the advisor clapped his hands and the kitchen Saiyajin's came out with plates heaped with food. Vegeta stumbled down the hall, feeling the pain of Buruma, he looked into each gravity room window and didn't find her until the very last one. Vegeta swung the door open and crawled inside. Gohan managed to get by the door to the control panel. He deactivated the gravity and the other humans piled into the room. Vegeta was on the floor with Buruma's head in his hands. She was barely breathing. Vegeta stared wild-eyed at her, watching her for any more signs of life. Juuhachi and Videl ran over and searched her for any broken bones or wounds. They checked her pulse and found that she was in fact still alive but very badly squeezed. Vegeta was looking into her closed eyes when they flittered open.

"Ve..ge..ta?" Buruma squeaked

"Buruma… you'll be ok. I'm here now. Sssh quiet." He stroked her head.

Everyone was at the door. Kuririn motioned for them to leave. They took one last look at the broken Prince and left for the banquet that was in full swing. Vegeta picked her up. Buruma cried out in pain and dug her nails into his neck. Vegeta clenched his teeth and brought her to the rejuvenating tank in the medical hall of the ship. He placed her in and sat out side waiting for her to heal. The doctor was there, he paced around the controls of the tank working as hard as he could to have her healed fast. 

"How long is she going to be in there?" Vegeta asked looking at Buruma's pale face.

"It's hard to say, I'm thinking about a few hours or less." The doctor said feeling pity for the Prince, who had so much sadness in his eyes. "Don't worry, my Prince she will be fine."

"I don't need your pity!" Vegeta said in almost timed reaction. Vegeta forgot all about the banquet as he got lost in the depths of Buruma's floating hair.

Gohan took over the introducing and the ship's crew of Saiyajin's met the humans. Most of them were nice, well as nice as any Saiyajin can be, but some were not too sure about the humans and they would as soon as dump them into space the first chance they got. But seeing Prince Vegeta's reaction about the gravity enchamberment of one of the humans made them rethink their opinions. The Saiyajin that had tried to kill Buruma was not dead, which was really too bad for him, he occupied the other tank next to Buruma's. Vegeta sat there and wondered what he was going to do to him. _Slave labor? Torture? Bathroom clean up with his tongue?_ Buruma smiled in the tank but Vegeta didn't notice._ Humm that sounds interesting…maybe… oh I don't know. Maybe I should just try him find him guilty and then eject him into space. There we go and that will teach the others. _With the fate of the Saiyajin guard decided Vegeta decided to relax and take a nap. Gohan and the other humans had a great time. Juuhachi and Videl got to know some Saiyajin women whom they will be working with. Kuririn was with Gohan and he introduced him to the other Saiyajin elite that Kuririn will be working with. They enjoyed themselves but every so often their thoughts would drift to Buruma. Juuhachi was asked to bring Vegeta food so she agreed thinking she could see how Buruma was doing too. She was given a basket and was told where to go. When she arrived Vegeta was sleeping, she set the basket down and walked to the tank. She pressed her hand against the glass and was startled to see that Buruma was awake and looking back at her.

"Whoa, hey Buruma you're awake!" Buruma nodded. Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes. "Are you ok?" Buruma nodded again. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Me too." Said Vegeta sitting up.

Juuhachi looked over at Vegeta. "So, um I brought you food." Vegeta looked over at the basket and picked through it for his favorites. Juuhachi sat down on the floor and watched Buruma for a while. Buruma managed to wave and motion with her hand that she was hungry. The doctor came back from eating his dinner and told Vegeta that Buruma was ready to come out. The doctor drained the tank and Vegeta lifted her out.

"Boy am I glad to be alive, I really thought I was dead in that gravity room." Said Buruma.

"I'm glad you're alive." Vegeta said, hugging her and nuzzling her neck. Buruma smiled and hugged him back. 

"I'm hungry, didn't I see a basket of food around here?" Vegeta gave her the basket and Buruma plunged in. It was all so good that Buruma and Vegeta ate every last piece. Juuhachi returned to the banquet that was beginning to wind down. She gave the party the good news and that they would get to meet Buruma soon. Vegeta led Buruma to the banquet room and went out first to settle them down. He stood out in front of his throne and demanded quietness with his presence. Pretty soon all was quiet and everyone was sitting down at his or her respective seats. 

"Now most of you have heard the news of one of you trying to kill a human that I have brought on this ship. This I will not tolerate, let the fate of the guard teach you that these humans are not to be messed around with. I would now like to introduce Buruma, my prospective mate." Buruma stepped out from behind a curtain; she went over to Vegeta and waved 'hi' to the crowd. The humans hooted and whistled. The Saiyajin's now knew why Vegeta didn't want them to play jokes on the humans because this one was special to him. She was his prospective mate, the male Saiyajin's chuckled to themselves. Why would any proper Saiyajin pick a lowly human girl? Because of this Vegeta lost a lot of respect. With the Saiyajin females they only pouted because now they had no chance of wooing the great Saiyajin Prince. But they had to accept it because Vegeta was their leader and he had friends that were not very merciful. The banquet ended an hour later and the Saiyajin's reported back to their posts or went to sleep. The humans went back to their rooms accompanied by Gohan and Vegeta. Juuhachi and Kuririn went to their room and set up the mini T.V that Videl had brought. Videl and Gohan cuddled for awhile talking about the job that Videl and Juuhachi were assigned to, which was working with the female cleaning crew.

"Awwww come on Gohan…Cleaning? You know I don't like cleaning!" Videl whined.

"I know but it's only until we reach Vegetasei. Then we have you assigned to work with the children of elite guards." Said Gohan.

"Children? Great…How old?"

"Between five and eleven."

"Okay. And what exactly are we going to do with them?"

"Train them in human ways. So that when we go back for an alliance the elite guards, which would be the children, won't humiliate themselves or destroy the planet."

"Right, good idea. I guess. I'll still get to see you right?"

"Of course. I would never leave you. I love you." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." They cuddled for a few hours not wanting to leave each other. But soon Gohan had to go to his post outside the control room. Vegeta and Buruma were in Buruma's room. Buruma was looking outside the gigantic window that was in her room and saw her home, Earth.

"Wow it's so beautiful from up here. I never really knew how beautiful from the pictures the astronauts sent back." Sighed Buruma.

"You're beautiful." Said Vegeta. He was sitting on her bed watching her back.

"Really?" Buruma turned around and smiled. "Thank you." She walked over to him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the window. He put his arm around her waist and his head on hers.

"So I heard that Juuhachi and Videl have work tomorrow, and so does Kuririn?"

"Yeah, Kuririn is being trained to be an elite guard and Juuhachi and Videl are with the cleaning crew."

"Cleaning? Ouch." Said Buruma. "Do I have any work to go to tomorrow?"

Vegeta grunted a 'yes'.

"Where?" 

"In the Technology room."

"Where's that?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"Okay." They cuddled for awhile until Vegeta heard Gohan leave. Then he kissed Buruma goodbye and left for the Control Room. 

~ So what's going to happen with those Gorbans anyway? Will the Saiyajin's try and kill the humans? Who knows you'll just have to tune in next time with Buruma!


End file.
